


Sweater Weather

by zyxz



Series: Carpe Noctem [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I was wrong kris is a hoe, Multi, Nurse Jongin, Nurse Sehun, Obsessive Behavior, Stalker Baek, i promise they're not all hoes in this, maybe jongin and sehun, more to come - Freeform, nurse baek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxz/pseuds/zyxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's never been good at relationships and Chanyeol's never been good at watching his step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. brides and midwives

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 3 in a series revolving around two groups of friends who are more connected than they think. This is Chanbaek and the other two parts are Kaisoo and Hunhan -- but other relationships will feature in all of them as they're set around the same time. Hope you enjoy and be sure to comment what you think or if you're confused ☺️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's left at the mercy of his friends who seem to never want to forget his experience trying to catch a Dratini, and he's now paying for everyone's lunch. Baekhyun's trying to avoid his suspicious friends who don't want him to have a social life, and he having a hard time working out what Jongin and Sehun really are to each other.

"This is, quite simply, the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me."

Chanyeol was trying his very hardest to ignore the people next to him. The laughs from Jongdae and Yixing, however, were deadly contagious and even when Kyungsoo arrived the mocking taunts directed towards the red head continues. He'd sure enough thought the man who doted himself as Satan would shut the others up, but then he realised that Kyungsoo loved to see his friends in pain. Especially the tall one who always picked on him about his height. 

"Explain this whole thing to me again please," Kyungsoo asked, his lips pressed into a firm line. Chanyeol wasn't buying that pursed expression though – Kyungsoo was probably dying to laugh at his expense. "You were in the park and—"

"—Wait! I want this on camera," Jongdae interrupted. Unlike Kyungsoo, Jongdae wasn't even trying to contain his amusement to everything. 

Chanyeol only rolled his eyes and let a sigh leave his lips as he let his back fall into the bed. He grimaced slightly at the pain from his arm, but didn't show too much to his friends because he was still embarrassed and that was definitely showing through how red his ears were right now. 

"I broke my arm."

"We got that bit," Yixing states, holding his phone up towards Chanyeol. He smiles widely and holds up his thumb urging for him to continue. "You broke your arm, but how?"

Jongdae was in fits again before Chanyeol even needed to speak, his body flopping to the ground. He looks up at Yixing who's camera is now facing him. With a wide grin, he doesn't offer much to Chanyeol's story but enough to leave Kyungsoo with a slight smirk. “This is too much, I'm sorry."

"I broke my arm because I was playing Pokémon Go and I was trying to catch Dratini and I fell down a ditch which wasn't small. Now get that camera out of my face!”

Chanyeol was annoyed to say the least. A simple day at the park had turned into an emergency trip to A and E in a car that was poorly driven by Jongdae as Yixing tried his very best to comfort a screaming Chanyeol that didn't want to believe that there was a bone sticking out of his arm. Now he was in plaster, his phone screen was smashed and he'd forever be having the piss taken out of him around his home town. 

He was that guy who broke his arm playing a game on his phone. 

“Look on the brightside, Chan,” Kyungsoo told him, smiling slightly as he realised just how irritated Chanyeol was. He paused for a moment, looking over at Jongdae and Yixing who were waiting for what he had to say. “That cast on your arm is so bright you’ll be seeing in the dark with no problems!”

Chanyeol emitted a low growl at the younger, narrowing his eyes and slamming his good fist down on the bed in an effort to scare Kyungsoo off. “When this cast is off you're gonna wish this had never happened.”

“In six to eight weeks you will wish this never happened,” Jongdae shot back, still heaped on the floor. If only the others were here to see this. Minseok would not let Chanyeol ever live this down after his constant teasing. 

“Can you at least make yourself useful and buy me some water?” Chanyeol asked. He offered a pout of his lips that he knew they'd never deny him after that. “I'll let you sign my cast.”

Yixing sniggered to himself, elbowing Kyungsoo in the chest softly. “Chan is thirsty. No surprise there.”

“Mhm. He wants that nurse that was in here earlier!” Jongdae added.

Kyungsoo hadn't been fortunate enough to see the nurse they were talking about, but he knew his good friend’s tastes and he also knew that his good friend was on the verge of having a mental breakdown from the lack of affection he’d been receiving lately. 

Chanyeol had told Kyungsoo privately that he'd broken up with his last boyfriend because of differences. He'd barely told Kyungsoo any of the details of the old boyfriend but what had been mentioned was that he was a wanna-be producer, he was shorter than Kyungsoo and his name Seunghyun. There was also a mention that he was from the Busan area but Kyungsoo had grown used to Chanyeol keeping quiet about any real details about the guys and girls he was dating. 

“He was rude,” Chanyeol commented, his mind flicking back to the man who had been looking over him earlier. “When he took me to the doctor’s room he was ignoring me and talking to one of his friends the whole time.”

Kyungsoo hummed. “Did he have dyed blond hair, nice eyebrows and eyes that screamed fuck me daddy?”

“You know, I'm not sure.”

“He totally did!” Jongdae agreed, nodding his head frantically at Kyungsoo. “It was Luhan’s ex. I'm sure of it. He looked a bit different though, I think it was the glasses he's wearing now. They make him look like he's more daddy’s going to fuck you now than what he used to be like.”

Kyungsoo laughed at Jongdae’s words, shuffling his hands in his pockets to find some spare change. “Luhan will be sad. He really liked Sehun’s submissive tendencies.”

Chanyeol was casually looking between the three, confused to what they were talking about. He'd heard about Luhan before and he knew that he was a friend of theirs from high school, but he'd never met the man in his life. Chanyeol hadn't met Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Yixing until they went to university, but he was definitely closest to them of all the people he knew. 

He could also faintly recall someone else shouting over to this plainly distasteful nurse and addressing him as Sehun, so he was sure they were also talking about the right person. Sehun may not have been the most friendly person in the world but he certainly did have nice eyebrows. Chanyeol was feeing kind of envious of Sehun’s whole face. No wonder the infamous Luhan liked him. 

“Luhan found himself a younger guy. Trainee at one of those smaller companies that probably won't make it. His name’s Jimin and apparently he went to that prestigious dance school Luhan begged his parents to go to.”

Yixing’s information sent hushed whispers through the three, each of them realising that they were effectively bitching about their friend who they followed the relationship of very closely. Chanyeol remembered Yixing calling Luhan that really sociable guy who everyone wanted to be friends with and was always the talk of school. It was a shame he moved back to China for university. 

Whilst the three of his friends had Luhan from high school, Chanyeol had both Minseok and Junmyeon from his own school days. Minseok was working somewhere in Hong Kong and Junmyeon was hitting his hot shot lawyer job on the head, meaning that the only time Chanyeol ever got to see the two was either on the holidays or whenever Junmyeon had a day off – which was never. 

They wouldn't be laughing at Chanyeol right now. They'd be getting him that water he needed after that avidly attractive nurse prodded his arm whilst a doctor tried to piece his arm back together. 

“If you don't have money then my wallet is in my bag,” Chanyeol tells them, distracting them from their conversation which is keeping them busy. 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow, smirking at Chanyeol. “It is?”

“Yeah…”

“Cool! Lunch is on you then!” Kyungsoo exclaims, grinning widely at Jongdae and Yixing. The most that Chanyeol can do is verbally protest, but none of them are taking it. “What do you want, Chan? We’ll bring it back for you.”

Chanyeol frowned. “You're ditching me after I'm paying for lunch?”

“I don't like cafeteria food,” Yixing shrugged. 

“Yeah, it makes me sick. When Kyungsoo burnt his hand I went to buy an cinnamon bun from down there and there was hairs in it!” Jongdae comments. “So, Chanyeol, is Subway okay with you? Great! I'll get you the teriyaki chicken one with chilli sauce and lettuce, okay?”

Chanyeol hadn't even been able to protest again – which was mostly annoying because Chanyeol wanted steak instead of chicken – since Jongdae had dragged Yixing away and Kyungsoo had walked behind the two, not forgetting to wave to Chanyeol once before leaving. 

That left Chanyeol on his own in the scratchy bed that was too short for him to even lay down in, arm in a cast that basically left him immobile and mouth dry from the water that Kyungsoo hadn’t got him. 

Chanyeol found his eyes wandering around the room, looking over to a little boy on a bed down the other end of the emergency room who was clutching his mother’s arm. The boy looked in pain, but the older looking doctor who was trying to entertain the child was amusing Chanyeol just as much as the boy himself. The doctor was flailing his arms in directions that are unseen and although the boy is quiet with tears running down his face, Chanyeol finds himself chuckling at how embarrassing the doctor is being. 

He's so engrossed in the doctor and child that he missed another person walking next to his bed and idly standing by the side watching Chanyeol carefully. 

A cough brings Chanyeol back to reality, his head shaking as he turns his attention to the noise that was to his other side. He looks up to who was coughing, being met with the gaze of another nurse, this time not Sehun. 

“Do you need anything?” The nurse asks. He sports a smile and a natural blush over his cheeks. 

Chanyeol feels his mouth go a little more dry, if that was even possible, whilst his hand that isn't caught up in dried plaster moves to his thigh. “I— I’m fine.”

“You don't want any water?” He continued, almost pushing for an answer that Chanyeol didn't want to give. 

He felt bad distracting this guy from his actual job just to get him a bottle of water. Chanyeol hadn't broken his leg so he could easily go there on his own, but Sehun had told him to stay put whilst he checked what medication was needed. Judging by the look Sehun gave him, Chanyeol didn't want to not be siting on his bed when Sehun came back. 

“No, it's okay. My friends will bring some back.”

“You know that the nearest Subway is like twenty minutes drive right? They're gonna be ages,” the man tells Chanyeol. “I'll get you some, I don't mind.”

Chanyeol is left again without any chance to protest as the brown haired nurse leaves him with a wide smile on his face, rushing towards the exit. Though Chanyeol is a little confused to how – and why – the boy knew where his friends had gone and what he wanted in the first place. 

But, as he lays back down on the bed and shuts his eyes softly, Chanyeol really finds himself not too bothered to find an answer to that question. He and his friends were hardly quiet so anyone wouldn't even need to try and eavesdrop to hear what they were talking about. 

It isn't long before the nurse is back with a bottle of water, that same smile on his face that he left with. “I'm Baekhyun, by the way. Sehun, your nurse, was caught up with some emergency in the OR so asked if I could make sure you weren't dying or anything.”

“Oh— Okay, thanks,” Chanyeol answers, taking the bottle from Baekhyun. “I'm not dying, as you can see.”

Baekhyun nods, eyeing the cast on Chanyeol’s arm. He raises an eyebrow as though thinking to himself. “How’d you break it?”

“Uhm— it's a long story,” Chanyeol tells him. He glances away, over to the door that he was hoping Jongdae or someone would run back in any moment and stop this whole thing happening. 

There was no way that Chanyeol was telling this guy how he actually broke him arm. 

Baekhyun looks around the room, checking to see who else is looking after the patients on in the beds. He hums to himself, walking to the end of Chanyeol’s bed and picking up a chart that was unnamed. “I've got time.”

“Ah, well, you know,” Chanyeol stutters. He looks around desperately now, even for Sehun. “Just a normal thing you know? I fell over, into one of those hidden ditches.”

Baekhyun laughs to himself, nodding at what he's hearing. “That sounds like a really long story.”

Chanyeol bites his lip. He was going to have to stop talking if he wanted to get out of this alive. 

“Park Chanyeol, don't worry. Sehun already told me what happened.” Relief washes over Chanyeol but he still can't help but feel a little embarrassed to Baekhyun having to hear the whole story. 

“Bet you don't hear such stupid reasons for broken bones,” Chanyeol jokes, offering Baekhyun an awkward smile in return. “But like… It was a rare Pokemon you know. And the ditch was hidden so what was I supposed to do?”

Baekhyun nods, agreeing silently as a supervising doctor walks past. He waits for the doctor to pass before moving closer to Chanyeol’s bed until his hand is around the rail on the bed. “Trust me. Walking into a ditch because of that game is a hell of a lot better than crashing your car because of it.”

“People are crashing their cars?” Chanyeol asks, mostly in surprise. 

Baekhyun hums. 

“Okay, that must be way harder to explain. Especially if you're in court,” Chanyeol states. Though he's mainly talking to himself, he doesn't miss the eyes that are boring into his as he speaks. Deciding that it was best for him to rather just embrace Baekhyun’s company, Chanyeol offers Baekhyun soft smile and cocks his head to the side. “Do you usually cover the ER?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I work up in the burn’s unit mostly but it's been quiet today so I've been wandering for the time being. I'm happy Sehun asked me to cover for him, being here beats sitting in on a bed all day waiting for someone to permanently damage their skin.”

“Have you been working here long?” 

“Three years,” Baekhyun guesses. Chanyeol almost chokes on the water he's chugging back, his heart turning at the idea of keeping the same job for three years. “What about you? What do you do for work?”

What did Chanyeol do? Well, many things. He was working three jobs to keep up with his rent for the apartment he shared with Yixing and pay for basic expenses. 

“Retail,” Chanyeol answers. “I work in the stadium store for FC Seoul.”

That was the first job that came to mind and he offered it, knowing that that was the easiest job to explain. Did he really want to try and confuse Baekhyun by telling him he also occasionally threw in shifts a bridal shop and sushi store? No way. 

“You know, my friend likes that team. He dragged me there for a couple of games last season, maybe I saw you,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol. He keeps that God forbidding smile on his lips that has Chanyeol staring at him like he’s crazy. 

Before Chanyeol has a chance to reply, Sehun comes rushing up to the bed with arms full of papers. He drops them on the edge of the bed, just avoiding Chanyeol’s feet, then turns back to see if there is anyone around. 

“Baek, I need you to run this up to Jongin,” Sehun states. 

Chanyeol is left with a confused expression as he looks between Baekhyun and Sehun who are talking to each other and completely ignoring his presence. By the time that Baekhyun’s eyes ventures back to Chanyeol, it's not because he has something to say to him but instead because Chanyeol had been staring at him. 

“Is something wrong?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun stops immediately, frowning as he looks back to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol shakes his head swiftly, suddenly feeling a little threatened by Sehun’s harsh gaze. As threatening as that gaze was though, Chanyeol was staring to see where Jongdae was coming from. 

“Some lady went into premature labour and Jongin got called to help and— I told him not to be one of those baby nurses.”

“And what are these papers I need to give him?” Baekhyun asks, eying the folder on Chanyeol’s bed. 

Sehun rolls his eyes dramatically, shaking his head. “It doesn't matter Baek, just give it to him quickly so he doesn't lose his job. You wanna start driving the two of use here every day?”

“I'm busy,” Baekhyun announces. He shrugs his shoulders, turning back the chart he was originally using as a cover for any doctors. “You take it up there.”

Sehun shoots Baekhyun an agitated look, interesting Chanyeol. “This is my patient.”

“Now it's mine,” Baekhyun smiles widely. He holds his hands up, shrugging his shoulders. “God, Sehun. Just go up there and give it to Jongin yourself. We all know when you get up there you’re just gonna end up—”

“—aish! Shut your mouth, Byun Baekhyun, or I will make you wish you never lived.”

Baekhyun fakes some shock, turning back to Chanyeol. “You mind if I stay as your nurse and change meds?”

Chanyeol looks up at the brown haired one of the two. Though he knows Sehun is watching them with that glint of annoyance because of Baekhyun, Chanyeol feels his ears going red and he stutters an answer for himself. “Of— Yes— I mean— Sure you can stay.”

 

 

“This is absolute piss take, Baekhyun,” Sehun states dramatically, slamming his fist down on the part of the table next to Baekhyun. 

Oblivious to what's being referred to, Baekhyun looks up at Sehun with furrowed brows. “What is?”

“You! Stealing my patients and making me run all the way over to the baby place to find Jongin,” Sehun tells him. He sighs, slipping into the seat next to Baekhyun. “The baby had a heart problem so they sent Jongin over to cardio and I chased him all the way there.”

Baekhyun raises a brow at the despair being thrown at him. “Why are you complaining?”

“Because Jongin didn't even let me fuck him!” Sehun whines. He lets his head fall onto the table, a whimper leaving his lips as he grips the edge of the plastic. 

“You've always got tonight.”

Sehun glares at Baekhyun. “Right. ‘Cause you're so content to have him screaming my name in the room next to yours. This is all your fault, Baek. Now I'll never reenact Grey’s Anatomy.”

“First off, they were doctors in Grey’s and also they were heterosexual couples,” Baekhyun says, rather too bluntly for Sehun’s liking. “Second of all, I don't care what you do with Jongin because I'm not going to be home between six and eight.”

Sehun sits up abruptly, cocking his head to the side at Baekhyun’s words. “You're… Out? Like out on a date?”

“No, I'm just busy.”

“Yah! Don't lie to me. Why else would you go outside the hospital and the apartment?” 

Baekhyun pauses. He hadn't gotten this far when he was thinking about this earlier. Sehun knew Baekhyun better than he all those dramas he watched on his spare time, which meant that Baekhyun had received zero minutes of privacy in his time knowing Sehun. The more outgoing of the two – or three, but two for now – wanted to know everything his housemate did and when he was doing it. 

Why Baekhyun hadn't thought of this earlier was beyond him. 

“I need to go to the post office to send off my passport forms,” Baekhyun offers, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Nice try.” Sehun smirks, raising his eyebrows at Baekhyun. “You renewed your passport with Jongin last year. So you either do have a date or you're going to meet up for sex. Please don't tell me it's the latter.”

Baekhyun’s extremely unsociable nature that left him only leaving the apartment he shared with Sehun (and basically Jongin now) was going to be his downfall. That, and Sehun’s ability to remember basically anything from any time no matter how big or small. 

“Can I not just go out on my own without having to tell you why?”

Sehun shrugs. “I'm only concerned for you – I don't want you to get lost or anything, and I don't want things to happen like they did last time with that girl.”

“Let's not talk about that,” Baekhyun tells Sehun. He sighs to himself, the awkward memory filling his mind, one he didn't want to have such a vivid picture of. 

“Baek, I know that you've changed since then but—”

Sehun was interrupted by the dropping on a book on the table, both him and Baekhyun looking up to the owner of said book. Kim Jongin stood behind the oversized book about heart complications – Baekhyun noticed – an exasperated expression on his face as he pushed his hair back over his head. 

“Everything okay, Jongin?” Baekhyun asked. He observed the male, picking up on his clouded eyes and sweaty forehead. 

“Are you two busy?” Jongin asked. “Because I'm really fucked. Like seriously, majorly fucked.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, mumbling something under his breath before fully turning his body towards Jongin. “I'm not wasting my entire break on helping you find the answer to something about the heart.”

“You'd waste your entire break helping me in another way though,” Jongin shoots back. 

He leaves a smirk plastered on his lips as he watches Sehun, who only stutters to reply to his… Friend. Baekhyun still wasn't sure what the pair were. A couple, friends with benefits; neither of them had clarified already and they didn't seem like they wanted to clarify yet. The two were basically inseparable but were always throwing sarcastic remarks at each other, making them prone to arguments at every milestone. 

If they were together, it must have been a very strange relationship. 

“Why don't you go ask one of the cardiothoracic surgeons?” Baekhyun suggested. In all honesty, he didn't want to spend his break reading through that text book either. 

“Because that resident is down there and she follows me around asking to suck my dick every four seconds,” Jongin alerts Baekhyun. “Look, I just need to know what symptoms I should be looking for with cardiomyopathy in a baby. I can't remember shit about the disease when it comes to kids.”

Sehun frowns to himself, leaning his elbow on the table as he pulls his phone from his pocket. Baekhyun was sure they weren't allowed phones on them, but trust Sehun to be the one breaking that rule. “You could have easily been working with us two in the quieter part of the hospital but you just had to be a midwife, didn't you Jongin?”

“Babies like me,” Jongin states, slumping into the seat opposite to Baekhyun. He opens the book on a random page somewhere in the middle, skimming over the page and then sighing. “I'm with the two of you as soon as we get home anyway. I need some time away from you guys and there’s a doctor who’s office is right by the emergency ward over there and she has one of the nicest faces that I have ever seen.”

Sehun shoots Jongin a look, folding his arms over his chest. “At least we get the hot patients down in the accident and emergency.”

“He's not lying,” Baekhyun confirmed. He felt the heat creeping on to his cheeks. “The Pokemon go one from earlier was pretty hot.”

Jongin raised an eyebrow, looking up from his book again. “Pokemon?”

“It's a long story.”

“That's really not who I was hinting to when I said hot people,” Sehun confirms, rolling his eyes. “I was talking about the girl that came in yesterday who slipped over with scissors in her hand and cut the entire way down her thigh. Yours truly had the advantage of stitching it up, and getting her phone number.”

Now it was Jongin’s turn to throw back a look. “You had to stitch up her leg to get a number? Your game is weak Oh Sehun. Men and women fall at my feet begging to go on a date with me.”

“Okay baby,” Sehun cooed, reaching forward to ruffle Jongin’s hair. “You have fun third wheeling couples who just had a new baby. You sure they're not offering you a job baby sitting?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the bickering pair, slowly pulling Jongin’s book away from him as he argued back at Sehun with whatever jealousy he had left in him. He started flicking through the index looking through the pages for what Jongin was talking about. He would have made an effort to stop them going at each other but he knew no matter what he did, Jongin would end up pinned beneath Sehun. 

“You know Baek has a date tonight?” Sehun says suddenly, following a silence that lingered in the air. 

Jongin looked up from his phone and Baekhyun looked up from the book, the two sharing a glance before turning to Sehun. “It's not a date.” 

“Then what is it?” Jongin asked. 

“Aish, the two of you don't give me any space,” Baekhyun mumbled. He picked up his almost empty coffee cup, bringing it to his lips as he shrugged. “I'm just going out. Let’s leave it at that.”

Sehun groaned rather loudly. “I'd believe you Baek, I really would. But you literally said you were sorting your passport stuff out so now I'm really interested to what you're doing.”

“If you're going to a strip club or some place like that, we’re not going to judge you,” Jongin tells Baekhyun. “Seriously. We all know Sehun spends his Sunday nights there so…”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine. I'm going to try and meet someone, alright? I have a sort of date. I don't know if they'll like me.”

“Who is it?” Jongin asks. 

“You don't know them.”

“Okay… But who is it?”

“It doesn't matter!” Baekhyun exclaims, groaning loudly at Jongin’s persistent questions. He looks away, narrowing his eyes at the floor until he feels both Sehun and Jongin’s eyes burning holes into him. When he looks back, the two are expressionless. “It's a guy. He's tall. Cute face. Looks like he can beat you up.”

Sehun frowns. “You gonna tell us a name?”

“Park.” 

Baekhyun shrugs, standing up as he glances over at the clock. Before the other two have a chance to ask him anymore, Baekhyun walks away and heads back towards the elevator that leads away from the cafeteria.


	2. footballers and numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's never going to escape Jongin's constant questioning about his love life, or go a day without hearing what Sehun's like in bed after finding he found his truly dominant side. Chanyeol knows how to save his friends' lives and he's starting to realise that he's too shy to be real, but he's still getting cute guys to ask him out on dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, everything is going to plan with this series. If you're wondering, because I take requests on tumblr for scenarios I can't update this as often as I would like to, but I am aiming to update at least once a week.
> 
> If I made the chapters shorter it would be easier to update quicker but I like getting over 4000 words per chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and subs, I love you guys!

“Do either of you like football?” Baekhyun asked, looking up from his phone. 

“It's alright,” Sehun replied, barely taking his eyes away from his laptop screen. “Why?”

Baekhyun shrugs, attracting the attention of Sehun and Jongin, the latter of which was stood by the door to the balcony. Jongin smirked, dropping the washing he was holding onto the table beside him. “He's a footballer, isn't he?”

“What?”

“The person who you were trying to meet up with!” Jongin exclaims. He becomes more interested in the conversation, rushing over to sit next to Sehun on the two seater. “What's his— Park! Park Chuyoung plays for FC Seoul! You're with him, aren't you?”

Baekhyun frowns. “Who’s Park Chuyoung?”

“You really think Baek would attract one of those national level footballers?” Sehun asks, setting his laptop down on the coffee table. 

“Well why else would he ask if we like football?” Jongin returns, raising an eyebrow. 

The pair both turn to Baekhyun, their smirks matching. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes, locking his phone and pushing it in his pocket. “Maybe because I feel like going to a match since we have a day off for once?”

“But you've never been interested in football?” Jongin questions. He was the one who would always question anything Baekhyun did, or Sehun for that matter. 

“Well I can start now,” Baekhyun states, standing up quickly and rushing off towards the main hall to the bedrooms. Before he disappears, he turns around the meet the slightly weary gazes of Sehun and Jongin again. “I'll pay for your tickets if you come to the match today.”

Sehun’s groan was heard even from Baekhyun’s room, along with a louder smack probably coming from Jongin’s hand on Sehun’s arm. Baekhyun knew they were both going to do anything to find out what happened that night he went out, and he wasn't going to let them know very easily. 

A knock on Baekhyun’s door startled the boy a little, his fingers dropping the jacket he held in his hand as Jongin came into view through the little gap where the door had been opened. Jongin had a shy smile on his face, one Baekhyun would never probably see from Sehun in his life. 

“Can I come in?” Jongin asks, keeping that timid character running through him. 

Baekhyun nods, gesturing with his hand for Jongin to come in. “What's up?”

“We need to talk,” Jongin stated. He shut the door behind him, then stepped slowly to the edge of Baekhyun’s bed which he perched on the edge of. 

“What is this, a teenage high school drama?” Baekhyun asked, laughing at Jongin’s words as he picked up his jacket from the floor. “We don't need to talk. You want to talk to me because — well — who doesn't want to talk to me? I'm Byun Baekhyun.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “You sound like Sehun. Don't do that.”

“What did you even want, Jongin?” Baekhyun finds himself getting a little frustrated as he looks over at the clock. It was already 1pm. The game started in two hours and it would take them at least half an hour to get there. 

“What actually happened that day you went out?” Jongin questions, folding his arms in his lap. “It's all good you saying you were trying to meet someone but… Who was it? You don't have to tell Sehun but at least tell me.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Does it really matter that much?”

“Yes!” Jongin exclaims, throwing his arms in the air in fake distress. He groans, laying back on the bed and sighing. “It's been ages since you had a partner and you always end up having a more interesting relationship that I do. The most Sehun does is occasionally let me top.”

Baekhyun, now sitting by Jongin’s legs, playfully hits Jongin’s thigh at his words. “That's disgusting.”

“It really is, actually! When Sehun-ah comes when I top, he comes everywhere. All over the covers and me and… Let me tell you.”

“Please shut up.” Baekhyun tugs at Jongin’s arm, bringing him back to a sitting position. “Are you and Sehun like.. Together?”

Jongin nods hesitantly. “He says we’re not but I’ve heard him mumble saranghae jagiya to me on multiple occasions. We are totally dating.”

“Then why are you constantly teasing each other about other people you like?” Baekhyun questions. 

He wasn't the best at relationships, and both Jongin and Sehun knew the least. His last girlfriend had moved away after they broke up, mostly because Baekhyun was practically doing anything to win her back, and the boy before that threatened to get a restraining order on Baekhyun. It was his fault he’d been so clingy to anyone who showed him affection – he didn't want to end up with someone like his mother did. The thought of an affectionless, one sided and mentally violent relationship terrified Baekhyun down to the bone. 

“Baekhyunie, nothing is better for a relationship than a little jealousy,” Jongin told Baekhyun, a smile  
On his face. Baekhyun only nodded. “Sehun and I both are jealous creatures and after I told him about that hot doctor, who doesn't actually exist, Sehun did not hold back in showing me how much he did actually need me.”

A frown formed on Baekhyun’s face as he thought over what Jongin was saying. “But surely jealousy would cause distrust in the relationship?”

“Possibly, but I'd like to think Sehun knows he's the only guy I’m fucking, since I spend ninety nine per cent of my time with him.”

“Then why are you—”

A loud knock on the door startled Baekhyun, abruptly stopping his words as both him and Jongin looked to the door. Sehun opened it, his typical glare facing them. “Aish, come on. I'm not waiting for your lazy asses any longer. And Jonginie, stop talking about how much you like my dick.”

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol hated work. Hated, as in he'd get a ten minute break if he was lucky at all three of his jobs and if he was even luckier he might actually get to have one minute where someone wasn't complaining about either food or clothes. That was all he knew any more – clothing sizes and possible allergies triggered by sushi. 

Luckily enough he's managed to convince his boss at the FC Seoul store that he was perfectly fine with his cast, showing up on the first match day after he had broke said arm with his usual smile on his face that customers loved to see. He'd been given employee of the month – as much as he did hate it – five time in the past two months because even though he wanted to kill these customers and was cursing them in his head, he still gave them as much help as he could. 

He didn't like his job, but he was definitely good at it. 

“You know it's pretty quiet today for a match day,” Kyungsoo mumbled, appearing beside his abnormally tall friend. Chanyeol looked down to him, sighing. 

“Well I can't imagine people are fighting to the death over tickets to a game against…” Chanyeol paused, raising his eyebrow as he tried to recall the name of the team they were playing. “…whatever that small team from Germany is. It's only a preseason friendly.”

Kyungsoo nodded, taking a few steps away from Chanyeol to readjust the shirts that were hanging up on wall. “I think it was Schalke or something.”

“Maybe we should start actually paying attention to football if we’re working here,” Chanyeol pondered, walking away from Kyungsoo and over to a family who were crowded by the away shirts. 

Kyungsoo was the only other person that Chanyeol spoke with at work. He didn't really like talking to the others because they were all either a lot younger than him or a lot older. Chanyeol had been followed around by one of the sixteen year old girls who worked in the stadium store for his first couple weeks there, and ever since then he and Kyungsoo simply avoided contact with the other staff members and had their ten minute break by the ticket office outside the stadium. 

“Hello! Can I help you at all?” Chanyeol asked, regaining that wide smile on his face as he approached the family. The man who he assumed to be the father immediately looked up, catching Chanyeol’s eyes and then nodding. 

“Do you do printing in store?” The man asked, holding out a child’s shirt to Chanyeol. “This is for my son and he's such a big fan of the club. I've promised him I'd get his favourite player’s name on the back.”

Chanyeol grinned crouching down to the child who was between his parents. “Who’s your favourite player?”

“P–Park Chuyoung,” the boy answered. He clawed his way back so he was slightly hiding behind his mother’s leg, but Chanyeol nodded and smiled. 

“You know, my friend met him when he still played for Arsenal,” Chanyeol recalled. He may have hated the sport but Yixing seemed to like it way too much, even travelling to London when he was nineteen to see what the Premier League had to offer. “My friend said he was really nice. Maybe if you come back for the next match, I'll see if I can get you an autograph?”

Chanyeol could basically envision Kyungsoo rolling his eyes and dramatically sighing at Chanyeol’s efforts to comfort the boy’s shyness. Well, not just that, but Chanyeol was after that bonus being offered to the person who was employee of the month this time around so that he could finally fix his phone screen and maybe buy branded alcohol for once.

“That would be so kind of you!” The boy’s father exclaimed, patting his son on the back to get him to thank Chanyeol too. 

“It's no problem. You can get your shirts printed at the main counter, just ask your server and they'll be able to do it there for you,” Chanyeol told them, standing back up normally and smiling again. “Have a nice day and enjoy the game!”

He watched the family walk off, then turned back to Kyungsoo with his face expressionless once more. Apart from the family there were a few strays that were browsing, which meant that today was going to drag on forever. 

“Do you wanna go out next weekend?” Kyungsoo asked, turning to Chanyeol as he folded a scarf in his hands. “We haven't done anything together in ages. It's about time we ditch Jongdae and Yixing.”

Chanyeol hummed. “What do you want to do?”

“Well I heard that there's a group performing near by. Uhm— Bangtan Sonyeondan?” Kyungsoo suggested. He shrugged his shoulders, placing the scarf back on the rail. 

“Yah, which member are you perving on this time?” Chanyeol joked. “Last time you dragged me to one of those shows you were all over the girl with the red hair. You were shouting her name and everything, basically begging her to—”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo stated, narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol in a menacing way. He usually used that look to scare people, whether they were older or younger, since everyone automatically just assumed he was nice and cute and small. 

“Fine, fine. Just text me how much it is and I'll give you the money for the tickets.”

“Don't worry about it, my treat. Last time I took Yixing he tried to get us back stage so he could meet Seulgi from Red Velvet. It's not fun to have security kick you out,” Kyungsoo mumbled the end part, turning to rest his back on the clothing rail.

He paused for a moment, eyes scanning the store until he saw a face that he recognised immediately. He froze, eyes widening and hand flinging into Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Hey, ouch—” 

“Ah, Chanyeol, don't talk,” Kyungsoo instructed, slapping Chanyeol’s chest again. He was still staring the the face he knew, but Chanyeol still hadn't caught onto anything. “Luhan’s ex is here. He’s gonna… Fuck, hide.”

Chanyeol frowned, now trying to follow Kyungsoo’s gaze as the shorter of the two tried to drag them into some sort of safety. “Soo, I don't see anyone?”

Kyungsoo was pretty close to Luhan before he left, meaning that he knew the most about him. Jongdae and Yixing had met Luhan’s ex on one or two occasions but Kyungsoo was actually friends with the younger boy.

“It's Sehun, the guy Jongdae said was your nurse, you idiot. He's here with his friends,” Kyungsoo told Chanyeol. They were both hidden in an isle, crouched down as though they were sorting out something on the bottom shelf, something Kyungsoo thought was a good cover if their manager just so happened to walk through the shop. 

(Which he never did, because their manager was lazy and basically say in his office all day searching the Internet for porn that his wife would kill him for watching at him — Kyungsoo found that one out the harder way)

“Did one of them kinda have messy hair and look a bit like an elf?” Chanyeol asked. 

Though his memory of the conversation his nurse Sehun had with his other (more friendly) nurse Baekhyun had was faltered a little, he was pretty sure they were friends from their informal speaking to each other. In all fairness, Chanyeol hadn't exactly been paying attention to what their conversation was about because he'd simply been staring at Baekhyun the whole time. 

He was going along life thinking it was impossible for someone to be that attractive in a non-slutty nurse’s uniform. 

Kyungsoo hit Chanyeol’s arm, shaking his head with that glare still. “Look for yourself. Sehun will want to talk to me if he sees me.”

“Why?” 

“Because Luhan never told him why they broke up,” Kyungsoo informed. He looked to his aides quickly to check that the group wasn't near him, then leaned close to Chanyeol. “I don't wanna be the one to tell that evil, whiny and above all sex-crazed man-child that Luhan doesn't like sucking dick as much as he first thought.”

Chanyeol widened his eyes at Kyungsoo’s words. That really did sound like the Sehun he’d met at the hospital last week. Instead of answering, Chanyeol stands up slowly, resting his casted arm on the shelf as he peaks over the isle. 

He could see Sehun a few isles down, holding a jersey to one of his friends. He was sure he had seen that other guy around before, but it was the one who Chanyeol could only see the profile of that caught his attention. 

“I think that's Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mumbled, crouching back down next to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “Who's Baekhyun?”

“The guy who sat down on the chair next to my bed at the hospital whilst you fuckers ditched me,” Chanyeol told Kyungsoo, offering his own glare this time. “He rushed off quickly when you guys all got back but he sorted out my meds for me and was a hell of a lot nicer than Sehun.”

Kyungsoo waited a moment, then smirked as he looked up at Chanyeol. “You can go distract them so I can escape to the downstairs section!”

“What?”

“Yes, you go. Talk to them and I'll run away then you can come meet me downstairs and I won't have to speak to Sehun. Please, think of my sanity.”

Chanyeol frowned, though felt deeply impaled by Kyungsoo’s slight begging. He knew it would be awkward for Kyungsoo but it would also be awkward for him to go and speak to Baekhyun and Sehun (as well as their friend who also was equally good looking) after having them both prod and poke at his arm with no intention of ever seeing him again. 

“You know what, fine. Just go,” Chanyeol stated, shaking his head and gesturing for Kyungsoo to go. Kyungsoo smiled widely, quickly hugging Chanyeol before moving to the end of the isle to wait for Chanyeol to save him. 

There was a pause before Chanyeol stood up, brushing his body with his good hand then straightening his posture. He looked back over to the group, taking one deep breath before starting to walk over to them, plastered arm held in his other hand. They'd probably scrutinise him for using it so religiously after that break.

“Hi, can I help you guys?” Chanyeol stated, nearing them with his hand still clutching his arm. Was he nervous? He felt nervous. Really nervous. 

The three turned to him, the one he didn't know the name of smiling softly to greet him, Sehun frowning a little and Baekhyun’s pursed lips curling into a wide grin. 

Baekhyun was the first one to step forward, waving with his left hand in Chanyeol’s direction. “Hey, Park Chanyeol! How's your arm?”

“Ah, well, it really itches,” Chanyeol answers. He stops about a metre from them, smiling at them all and properly taking in their faces. 

Now he saw Sehun in normal clothes and with his hair tucked back under a snapback, Chanyeol realised why the infamous Luhan must have liked him. There was also the case of Baekhyun, who looked like a freaking model in grey jumper and black skinny jeans – not to mention straightened hair. Chanyeol felt his ears going a little red at how underdressed he felt. The white polo he wore made him look like some kind of goose. 

“You shouldn't be at work,” Sehun stated. “You know how many people come back to the hospital because they re-broke a bone after going back to work early. It costs us a lot of money.”

Baekhyun glared slightly at Sehun, seeing Chanyeol’s lips drop from their formed smile at his words. “You think he’s gonna break it again in a clothing store? Leave him alone, Sehun.”

“Ignore Sehun,” the last of the three tells Chanyeol, reaching out his hand. Chanyeol takes it, shaking his hand firmly and then taking a step away. “I'm Jongin, and I'm assuming you’re the Pokemon Go guy that these two fought over.”

“They— Uhm— Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you Jongin. I'm Chanyeol,” Chanyeol offers, trying to regain his smile. 

“We’re here today for the game, actually,” Baekhyun says, changing the subject as he sees a silence blooming. He hated silence. There was nothing worse than silence because his reality was words, not feelings. “I wanted to buy a friend of mine a jersey, but he's not here right now. Maybe you can help?”

Chanyeol nods, eyeing the jersey in Baekhyun’s hands. “Sure thing! Do you have an idea on size or anything?”

“Well like… My size?” Baekhyun suggests as he shrugs his shoulders. He waits for a moment then holds up the jersey in his hands, spreading it over his chest. “Do you think it will fit?”

“Well we have a changing room if you'd like to try it on?” 

Baekhyun glanced away from Chanyeol for a moment, turning towards Sehun and Jongin who both have their eyebrows raised. He hummed, shrugging again. “You guys don't mind, do you?”

“Baek do you really have—”

“It's fine, we’ll wait outside for you. Nice meeting you Chanyeol!” Jongin interupts, only gaining a glare from Sehun.

Jongin practically drags Sehun out of the store, Sehun’s voice still echoing through the walls even as they are at the main exit. Kyungsoo was right, Sehun was indeed whiny and was not the type of person you wanted to give bad news too. 

“So, the changing room?” Baekhyun asks. He gives Chanyeol his dazzling smile ones more, catching Chanyeol completely off guard as he brings himself back from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, sorry. Follow me,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun. He knew that Baekhyun is following closely behind him because he can hear the slight scuffing of feet which he associated with the white trainers Baekhyun was wearing (he had the same pair in black), but he still kept turning around to check that he was there with him. 

It's not until they almost reach the changing room that Chanyeol speaks again, turning to Baekhyun who seems ready for a question to be thrown at him. “Is this for the friend you said about at the hospital?”

“You remembered?” Baekhyun asks, a frown on his face. 

“Of course.” Chanyeol feels his ears going a little red again when the grin on Baekhyun’s face shows how happy he is that Chanyeol seemed to remember such a pointless piece of information. Well, Chanyeol had basically memorised the conversation in case the two met again because he didn't want to ever stop talking to Baekhyun. “My friend Yixing is a fan too. He practically used me to get cheap tickets when I got the job here. I don't even like football.”

Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head. “Neither do I, really.”

“Did one of your friends drag you along?” Chanyeol asks. He was trying to think of anything Baekhyun had said about why he came here but the only thing he'd already said was that he came here with the friend who isn't here. 

“I— Yeah, Jongin’s a fan. He really likes Park… Uh…”

“Park Chuyoung?” Chanyeol suggested. He stopped by the changing room door, turning completely to Baekhyun. 

“Yep, that's him,” Baekhyun answered. He let the smile on his face form naturally, a slight blush scattered over his face as he stared up to Chanyeol, something Chanyeol noticed quite clearly. He started to panic a little, quickly wiping his lips in case he had something on them before Baekhyun carried on talking. “Is this the changing room?”

Chanyeol hesitantly nodded, pulling himself away from Baekhyun’s gaze which he was starting to get lost in. What was he doing, staring at Baekhyun like the boy was a precious stone to be seen once on this earth everyone billion years?

“Just call me if you want me to change the size,” Chanyeol told Baekhyun, opening the door for him. Baekhyun nodded, bowing his head slightly in thanks and then disappearing behind the door which was left slightly ajar. 

“So do you have a girlfriend?” Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol felt like he must have choked on his own spit at Baekhyun’s question, his head swinging around to the door again. He found himself peering through the slight gap of the door, eyes glued to Baekhyun’s body that he could clearly see. When Baekhyun began to pull off his jumper, Chanyeol turned around immediately, his cheeks heating up as he stared forward. 

“Sorry, that was really forward,” Baekhyun continued. “You don't have to answer.”

Chanyeol bit his lip gently, darting his tongue out over his lip that suddenly felt dry again. “No, it's— it's okay. I don't have a girlfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Baekhyun questioned. 

“No boyfriend either,” Chanyeol answered. He turned back again, peeking through the gap to get a look at Baekhyun again. Though he managed to keep the gasp threatening to fall from his lips when he got a full view of Baekhyun’s fully naked back and chest. 

Chanyeol probably would have gotten away with staring at Baekhyun if it wasn't for catching his eyes in the mirror, Baekhyun’s slight smirk completely contrasting Chanyeol’s widened eyes and gaped lips. 

“Sehun said that he knew your friends,” Baekhyun states, looking away from Chanyeol and instead continuing to slip the jersey over his head. “They were all friends in school. Right?”

Chanyeol nods when Baekhyun meets his gaze again. Didn't Kyungsoo say they'd only met a few times? Chanyeol was too lost in the moment to even think it through. “Sehun dated a friend of theirs.”

“Luhan, right?” Baekhyun clarified. 

“The one and only,” Chanyeol joked, pulling his lips into a smile. “I've never met him but all my friends are close with him.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Because you didn't go to highschool with them?”

Chanyeol nodded, but refrained from talking as Baekhyun looked over the jersey that was on his body. They managed to catch gazes a few times in the mirror again until Baekhyun smiled widely and took off the jersey again, replacing it with his original shirt. 

“Okay, I'll take it,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol, appearing outside of the changing room with the jersey in his hands. “Where do I pay?”

Chanyeol smiles softly, pointing over to the corner of the store where the cashiers are. He didn't exactly want Baekhyun to leave already, knowing that when he did there was little chance of them ever seeing each other again unless he camped outside the hospital every day. “I can give you a twenty per cent discount?”

“Do I have to give you my number to get that discount?” Baekhyun asked, that cocky smirk and raised eyebrow again effectively slapping the confidence out of Chanyeol. 

“No— You— don't have to,” Chanyeol mumbles, gulping harshly. “I mean— you can— you don't have to though.”

Baekhyun’s smirk ceases, replaced with an award winning smile that Chanyeol could only think Baekhyun used to win over all the girls and boys he wanted. He wasn't complaining though; Chanyeol could look at that smile all day long. 

“How about I not buy the shirt, you give me your number and I pay for dinner on Saturday?”


	3. daisies and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's really starting to want to fight Luhan for always having his friend's attention, but Luhan's the reason he's doing so well in love right now. Baekhyun's finally losing himself to his emotions for some one who is way to good for him (his opinion), and it's not going down too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I might get another part of this done by the end of the weekend but don't count on it because I'm at work all day Sunday but hopefully this chapter really grasps the idea of Baekhyun's character!!

“I can't believe you bagged a date!” Jongdae exclaimed, bursting through the door to into the living room. 

Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo (who had made himself at home in Yixing and Chanyeol’s apartment over the past few days) looked up to Jongdae, catching sight of him and his completely soaked clothes. News must have spread fast enough for Jongdae to have come here in the middle of a thunderstorm. 

“Who is she?” Jongdae asked. He ignored Yixing’s presence in the kitchen and rushed to the middle of the living room, sitting down in the middle of the floor in front of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. 

“Uh— it's a guy,” Chanyeol corrects, awkwardly shuffling in his seat. “You don't know him.”

Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “It doesn't matter that I don't know him. Who is he? Is he cute?”

“He's cute,” Kyungsoo mumbled. Both Chanyeol and Jongdae looked to the boy who was cuddled in a blanket at the edge of the couch. 

Chanyeol wasn't quite sure what happened to him but he knew Kyungsoo was in a bad mood that wasn't going to pass quickly. It was something that Chanyeol had picked up on since they became friends – Kyungsoo didn't like to let everyone know but he was pretty sensitive and he didn't do well when something bad happened. 

“Okay, but who is he!” Jongdae rushes, reaching forward to hold Chanyeol’s leg. He waits for a moment, but seeing as Chanyeol wasn't responding, Jongdae turns to Yixing who’s now sitting on the armchair. “Yah— you! Tell me who this guy is dating!”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “It doesn't matter!”

“It does!”

“And why does it?” Chanyeol shoots back, eyeing Jongdae with a raised eyebrow. “It's just a guy and it might not even work out. I don't want to introduce you guys yet in case he ends up being weird and I'm just thrown off by the fact he has a nice face.”

Jongdae pouts, but nods to accept his friends wishes. He pauses again, then shuffles around so he's facing Yixing and Kyungsoo. “You know Luhan text me the other day?”

“What about?” Yixing asked, suddenly more interested and replacing Chanyeol’s spot in the the conversation. 

Goddamn Luhan, the poor boy was starting to annoy Chanyeol and they'd never met. Even Baekhyun had met him – it was like the world revolved around him even though he lived all the way in China and barely saw anyone any more. 

Maybe that was why Chanyeol likes keeping Baekhyun’s identity a secret from Jongdae and Yixing. Chanyeol finally had some friends – he wasn't sure if Sehun and Jongin counted as friends but Baekhyun had said the pair would happily spend time with him if he liked – that he could talk about who his other friends didn't know. 

But he still didn't know if it was meant to be and he was a little weary of the fact that he hadn't even gone on one date with Baekhyun yet; everything could change after they did go on a date. Baekhyun might not be the charming guy he makes out to be. He could have easily been one of those weird people who spend hours a day locked up looking at furry porn. 

No, Baekhyun didn't do that, Chanyeol was sure of it. 

“Chan?” Yixing called, waving his arms around to try an attracted the red head’s attention. 

“Oh— yes?” Chanyeol stuttered, bring his attention away from Baekhyun for a moment. The three others were all staring at him with a questioning look, something that left Chanyeol with worry. “Sorry I was thinking.”

Yixing wagged his eyebrows at Jongdae, winking in Chanyeol’s direction. They seem to direct from the conversation at hand, Yixing deciding to ask a question that Chanyeol had been avoiding for quite a while. But, knowing his friends were some of the biggest perverts ever, he half expected it. “Is he bigger than me?”

“Excuse me?”

“The guy. Is he bigger than I am?” Yixing asks, raising an eyebrow. The seriousness in his tone even surprised Jongdae and Kyungsoo who were both frowning. Chanyeol was left to stutter sentence fillers but eventually Yixing caught on to him.“You walked in on me in the shower once. Don't even try to tell me that you can't compare us.”

Chanyeol looks down at his lap, his mouth dry and ears red. “I don't know— I— Haven't seen him…”

“So you are serious about this guy!” Jongdae adds, smiling widely. 

“I told you he was,” Kyungsoo adds, shuffling back further into the couch. Chanyeol knew he could trust Kyungsoo to at least keep the name of his date secret, but obviously all the other details weren't something he planned on keeping to himself. “Chan hasn't stopped going on about the guy since he said he'd pay for dinner and—”

“—he's rich?” Jongdae stated, or more off questioned, raising an eyebrow at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol frowned, shaking his head. “No, he just said he'd buy dinner.”

“Can I continue?” Kyungsoo asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he cuts into the sub-conversation going on. He glares at the two until they nod, then smiles softly. “Chanyeol gave him his number after perving on him in the changing room at work and they've not stopped talking since.”

Yixing hummed, but looked a little confused. “It's not a footballer, is it?”

“He wishes,” Jongdae added, shaking his head.

“Can we stop talking about him and just wait until you guys actually meet him? You'll probably like him,” Chanyeol states. 

He's not pissed, he's far from it. He likes having the attention on himself for once and it seemed to spark more conversation than anything else Chanyeol would ever say. Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Yixing all seemed to have different interests that barely ever crossed over with Chanyeol’s interests. 

Maybe that was why Chanyeol spoke so much to Baekhyun. They texted for about three hours just over video games, and though it sounded stupid they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. Baekhyun just seemed to want to talk to Chanyeol about anything and everything and it was the kind of attention that Chanyeol needed after years of distant and emotionless relationships. 

“You should invite him over when Luhan comes over,” Jongdae suggests with a shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, we were going to get Kyungsoo to cook a fancy meal and stuff so why not? That way we also have an even number.”

Chanyeol holds his tongue for a moment, debating on what the correct answer was. He'd always told himself he'd ask Junmyeon of Minseok back if this situation came but at least if Baekhyun was there then he wouldn't be third or fifth wheeling. But… What if Luhan recognised Baekhyun?

“I guess that would be okay.”

“Awesome!” Jongdae exclaims, jumping to his feet. He looks over his friends for a moment, a slight smirk on his face. “We should fuck with Luhan and invite Sehun, too.”

Kyungsoo glanced over to Chanyeol, eyes slightly narrowed to tell Chanyeol an immediate answer for Jongdae’s question. Chanyeol shook his head at Kyungsoo’s command, apologetically smiling at Jongdae. “Maybe we should just keep it to an even number.”

“I agree, that would cause all hell to break loose,” Yixing adds. 

“What can be that bad that Luhan would want to kill someone?” Jongdae asks, slumping back down on the ground with a huff. “We can just say that he's here because of Chanyeol and Luhan will apologise for breaking up with him and get back together with him already. They can finally be a happy family once more and Luhan can move back here!”

Yixing shakes his head, holding out his phone towards Jongdae. On the screen was a picture of Sehun and another guy, one that came from Sehun’s Instagram. “That's his boyfriend.”

“Are you sure?” Jongdae asks, raising and eyebrow. 

Chanyeol was trying his best to see the phone without seeming interested in Luhan’s private life. He knew the man on the phone had to be Jongin – Baekhyun had told him that the three of them barely had a life outside each other and work. The only free time they had was spent together too. 

“Let me see that.” Kyungsoo immediately grabs for Yixing’s phone, almost dropping it in the process of trying stalk his… ‘friend’. He shakes his head, tilting the screen to Chanyeol. “That's not his boyfriend. Believe me.”

Chanyeol nods in agreement but probably for a completely different reason to Kyungsoo. He hadn't exactly shared the details of Sehun’s relationship with the others that he learnt from Baekhyun yet. “Nope.”

“That man with Luhan is one hundred per cent straight. Like, as straight as a needle,” Kyungsoo comments. He passes the phone back to Yixing and then resumes his position hidden in the blankets. 

“Well who is it?” Yixing asks. 

“Wu Yifan. I'd recognise him anywhere,” Kyungsoo states. “He was really good friends with Luhan but they had a bit of an argument and stopped talking but he must have stayed friends with Sehun.”

Jongdae frowns, cocking his head to the side. “This was after we left school?”

“Yep.”

“And he's one hundred per cent straight?” Yixing questions.

“One thousand per cent,” Kyungsoo tells him. “I don't know loads about him but Luhan always had pictures of the two of them at parties and stuff, and he'd come home and complain about how Yifan went home with a girl and ditched him. When I was at Luhan’s once when he still lived near here, I walked in on Yifan and some girl— uhm— doing that kind of stuff.”

Yixing wags his eyebrows again and partially mocks Kyungsoo’s innocence. “They were having some freaky sex. Tell us Soo, did he have his fingers in—”

“Finish that sentence and you're never stepping foot in this house again,” Kyungsoo almost growls, narrowing his eyes directly at Yixing. 

“I live here!” Yixing states, throwing his arms up in protest. He looks over to Chanyeol and Jongdae, both who don't seem to care that their friend is subjecting them to such treatment. “You have to pay me double rent and win Chan’s love to live here.”

“He already loves me,” Kyungsoo states, shrugging confidently. He turns to the taller boy, raising his eyebrows to confirm that he did love him (which Chanyeol did with a blown kiss in his direction, cue a chorus of ‘ew’ sounds from Jongdae and Yixing). 

“Wait, Chanyeol?” Jongdae calls, looking up to Chanyeol with furrowed brows. Chanyeol hums, a spell of questions running through his mind to what the least innocent of the group could ask. “How did you know it wasn't Sehun’s boyfriend?”

Chanyeol’s sure he feels his heart skip a beat at the question, an answer failing to fling from his lips in the moment he needed it best. He could have just said he knew Yifan, but his slow mind was stuck on the part where they could basically work out who he was seeing later on at his date through Sehun. If only he was a bit faster, he might have saved himself a lot of troubles. 

“You—! You're dating Oh Sehun!”

 

 

Baekhyun tapped his foot nervously against the floor, creating a rhythm in the almost silent room. There was other diners who each were making noise but Baekhyun had blocked it all out for tonight. Everything was going to be silent apart from the one noise he had been wanting to hear since the day at the Seoul World Cup Stadium. 

It had been just over a week and Baekhyun was dying to hear Chanyeol’s childish laughter and husky voice. He'd wanted to call him rather than text but he didn't want to take it too far – plus with texts he wouldn't speak to fast like he always managed to do when he liked someone. 

He was a man who threw his heart into things and that was his downfall. The last girlfriend saw him as too needy and the last boyfriend saw him as too clingy. Baekhyun would have done anything to rectify those things, but it was built into his personality already. 

Baekhyun had told himself that he'd try to keep things slow with Chanyeol and not go too far. He didn't text him straight away (he waited until the day after, exactly twenty three hours after he last saw Chanyeol) and he didn't even do a Google search of his name until Chanyeol had accepted to meet him at the small restaurant near to where Baekhyun’s hospital was. He was just trying to be a better version of himself. 

“H—Hi.”

Baekhyun is thrown a little off guard by the stuttered greeting from the voice he wants to hear. He thinks it's in his head for a moment and he's having another fantasy play out as he waits for Chanyeol, but when he lifts his gaze from the glass on his table he's pleasantly surprised.

“Hey,” Baekhyun greets, a smiling appearing widely on his face. He stands up in a polite manor, waiting a few moments before stepping out towards Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun suddenly felt about four foot tall next to the giant – that's what Chanyeol was, most definitely – but still held his smile and waited to see if Chanyeol tried to hug him or anything. He spent about an hour on google trying to find an appropriate way to greet first dates but that was no help. If he stuck to his normal way of acting then he probably would have leant forward and kissed Chanyeol on the cheek to see his ears and cheeks go red again. 

Baekhyun also felt underdressed because Chanyeol look so amazing in his black jeans, white dress shirt and grey blazer. Even his slightly tousled red hair was no match for Baekhyun. He just looked so effortlessly beautiful that Baekhyun was regretting spending hours with Sehun and Jongin trying to find something that wasn't too over the top. Chanyeol probably looked twice as good as Baekhyun did waking up. 

“I'm really sorry I'm a bit late,” Chanyeol says, teeth tugging a little at his bottom lip. “They closed off the station near me so I had to get a taxi here and then he thought I said some other place about a ten miles the other way. I— I'm so sorry.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, offering a calming touch to Chanyeol’s upper arm. “Don't apologise, I haven't been here more than five minutes. I was late myself and I was worried you'd be here waiting for me.”

Well, Baekhyun hadn't been here for that little time. He'd left the house about five hours ago and sat in the restaurant for three of them just in case. He blamed his slightly high anxiety levels that were peaking because Chanyeol made him a little more nervous than usual. But why didn't Chanyeol hug him or try to kiss him, even a peck? Baekhyun thought he must not have wanted any show of affection yet. 

“Really?” Chanyeol asks, seeming to look a little less concerned about his disorganisation now that Baekhyun had done the same thing. His lips curled into a smile, one that sent a flutter straight to Baekhyun’s heart. Chanyeol’s staring for a moment, which is reciprocated by Baekhyun, until he holds out his hands and produces a bouquet of white daisies. “I remembered that you liked the colour white and I saw them on the way here.”

Baekhyun would never have noticed the flowers in Chanyeol’s hand – he was too busy staring at Chanyeol’s rosy coloured lips that looked so delicate to the touch. Those lips were probably as soft as the petals on the flowers, and they'd most definitely be soft wrapped around—

“I would have gotten black flowers otherwise but they're kinda hard to find.”

“It's fine!” Baekhyun exclaims, bringing his thoughts away from Chanyeol’s lips and back to the moment. He takes the flowers from Chanyeol, bowing his head. Maybe he hadn't kissed him but the flowers were a nice touch. “Thank you, Chanyeol. They might brighten Sehun’s mood for once.”

Chanyeol follows Baekhyun’s lead to sit down, the two of them now stuck to look at each other. Baekhyun wasn't complaining, but he sure wanted to see what Chanyeol looked like behind one of those changing room doors. 

“Did something happen with him?” Chanyeol asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Baekhyun ignores his own jealous feeling that flares when Chanyeol wants to talk about Sehun, keeping it under control for the very fact that he brought Sehun up. “He met up with an old friend and Jongin got really jealous. They're not talking and I'm stuck in the middle of it all.”

“Wu Yifan?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun frowns immediately, not expecting to hear that name – especially from Chanyeol. Somehow, Chanyeol notices and stutters another apology, “wait— I, my friends, they know him. I wasn't stalking Sehun or anything.”

Baekhyun nods. A lie? Maybe. Baekhyun was now dealing with the worry that maybe Chanyeol liked Sehun more than him. “Yeah, that's him. But he doesn't go by that name anymore. Ever since him and Luhan had all the law suits and everything against each other, he's been going by Kris Wu.”

“Law suits?”

“Oh, uhm…” Baekhyun was mentally hitting himself for revealing so much. “Yeah, it's a long story but the two of them don't like each other anymore. I guess Luhan stayed friends with your friends and Kris with mine. But either way, Jongin came home one day and went on a massive strop over this Instagram post because he thought Kris was so much hotter than he was and convinced himself Sehun was cheating on him even though Kris would probably never touch a dick in his life other than his own.”

Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun’s words, basically making Baekhyun's heart completely skip a beat. He'd have to record that one day – it was like a noise from the gods above that had blessed Baekhyun as one of the luckiest people around. 

“Are you at work this weekend?” Baekhyun asks. He'd sensed that the short conversation about Sehun was coming to an end and he really didn't want to lose the sound of Chanyeol’s voice. 

“Yep, a double shift,” Chanyeol states, rolling his eyes and resting his head in his hand that's propped up by his elbow. “I can be happy about the spinel break though, I guess.”

Baekhyun frowns a little unknowingly, shifting his hand over the table so it was a few inches away from Chanyeol’s. His skin was probably so soft; he'd know if he would have done the accidental hand brush when he picked up the roses. “Don't let them over work you. On those painkillers for your arm you shouldn't be working too much because it makes you really tired.”

“I'm okay, honestly,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun. He offers a small smile, one that captures Baekhyun’s heart in an instant. 

He was sure that if it was possible to fall in love with someone after just over two weeks, it was happening to him. But he'd been in this situation before and he knew that the moment he accepted that he'd fallen for someone he'd be chasing them around and they'd start hating him again. 

“If I was your boss I wouldn't want you to work for too long,” Baekhyun states, idly moving around the cutlery on his part of the table. He looks up to Chanyeol whose eyes are slightly widened, letting a smirk fall on his lips. “But I guess I'd love to see your face every hour of the day too. So I’d be torn between the two.”

Nice, Baekhyun, try to make yourself seem cooler and less ‘lovey-dovey’. 

Chanyeol does indeed look at a loss for words. Baekhyun is quick to notice this, seeing the pink blush on Chanyeol’s cheeks and ears. “Do you like the beach?”

“My dog died at one,” Chanyeol states. He looks dead serious and it’s that moment that has Baekhyun wishing he'd just sat in silence and stared at Chanyeol, but eventually Chanyeol caved and started to laugh at Baekhyun’s despair. “I'm joking, I'm joking. But I once got stung by a jellyfish and I really haven't gone back since.”

Baekhyun, though still recovering from Chanyeol’s truly poor sense of humour, pulled a face to share in the disdain for the spineless creatures. “Those things are so annoying. I got stung by one too and it literally stopped me going in the ocean for ten years.”

“What made you go back in?” Chanyeol asks. It puts Baekhyun at ease a little, since the conversation wasn't just one sided. 

“It's stupid but… I saved someone from drowning,” Baekhyun states. Chanyeol raised his eyebrows immediately, but Baekhyun carries on talking before he can be interrupted. “Stupid Sehun bought himself out on a surf board and Jongin didn't want to swim out so I offered to check he was okay. He was clinging to it like a koala and a wave come and push him over and… Long story short Sehun is still with us.”

Chanyeol looks impressed. Baekhyun was still happy he had that story to tell, even if it was slightly exaggerated on his behalf, because it made him seem like a genuinely caring guy. 

“I feel really lame now. My life is pretty boring.”

“Yah, don't say that. Three jobs has to give you at least one story to tell me.” 

It isn't until Baekhyun sees a crease between Chanyeol’s brows form, and then quickly disappear, that he knows he's said something wrong. Chanyeol had told him that right? He must have. Baekhyun was careful in remembering what he was meant to know and what he wasn't. 

“Okay, I have one,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun. “One time this lady came into the bridal store and she was really picky and everything so had me and the other lady working pick her out specific dresses to her taste. We'd been there for about five hours trying to help her out and then her friends come in and they're all arguing with each other over the dress that's right and one of them gets so, so mad that she throws a glass of red wine over all of the dresses we had picked out and shouts ‘there, now you can have all of them’! She had to pay for all of the dresses and she never even ended up finding a dress. Apparently she ended up cancelling the wedding.”

The night ended up mainly consisting of sharing stories and staring at each other, but Baekhyun didn't mind. He tried to control the blush on his face when Chanyeol was gazing into his eyes, which ultimately became easier when Baekhyun realised the who gazing business just boosted his ego even more. 

At one point Baekhyun had actually managed to edge his fingers over Chanyeol’s a little. He was right, Chanyeol’s skin was soft to the touch and it just felt oh, so right against his own. Baekhyun wanted to hold his hand so desperately, it probably fit directly in his own like a puzzle piece. 

He didn't exactly want it to come to an end, but Baekhyun went through the whole ‘all good things do come to an end’ speech in his head that Jongin had given him before he left just in case Baekhyun had the urge to invite Chanyeol back to his and fulfil that one fantasy he had about those goddamn lips of Chanyeol’s. 

Jongin was pretty behind the idea of taking it slow too. He and Sehun had both stood behind Baekhyun with all the relationship troubles and they were all for helping Baekhyun find the one. Sure, Sehun thought Chanyeol was a bit stupid and Jongin still thought that Chanyeol’s friend at the FC Seoul store was cuter than Chanyeol, but Baekhyun was content with his choices and he didn't care for the nights he stayed awake thinking about the red-headed boy. 

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s voice startled Baekhyun, but he managed to remain composed next to the taller boy. He looked up to his dimly lit face, offering a smile for Chanyeol to continue. “Are you busy on Friday evening?”

Baekhyun swallowed nervously. “I can probably swap shifts with someone so that I can be available.”

“Oh—uhm— you don't have to,” Chanyeol interjects, shaking his head anxiously. The pair of them seemed to have more nerves speaking to each other now and it slightly irritated Baekhyun. 

“No, it's fine, honestly,” Baekhyun assures him, hand again reaching for his upper arm like before and grasping it tightly. “If it's for you, I don't mind.”

Chanyeol’s blush is quite well hidden under the dimly lit almost-night sky, but Baekhyun’s quick to pick up on it. He realised that he noticed a lot of the smaller details around Chanyeol, like the way his lip would quiver slightly when he was nervous and his eyes narrowed when he was paying attention to something. They may have only been on this date for a few hours but every time they caught eyes Baekhyun found himself learning something new. 

“My friends and I are kinda… Having a dinner party,” Chanyeol told Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn't honestly see Chanyeol and his friends to be the type to have dinner parties but he'd still be happy to go. Chanyeol’s other friends may have been having the dinner party, they seemed like the type to do so. 

“What's the occasion?”

Chanyeol licked his lips with a quick action and then looked back to Baekhyun with an intent gaze. “An old friend is coming over and Soo is making a meal but it's going to be an uneven number and I was going to ask if you'd like to come too?”

“Of course I'll come,” Baekhyun replies, far too quickly for his cool mindset that has him trying to create some sort of game of chase with Chanyeol. 

“You don't mind?” Chanyeol asked, pushing his hair back with his fingers. Sure, Baekhyun was a little nervous because as soon as he started meeting friends it was all becoming serious, but seeing the smile light up on Chanyeol’s face was enough to have Baekhyun wanting to never say no to Chanyeol again. “You honestly don't have to, they only suggested I invite you because they want to meet you…”

Baekhyun hides the blush on his own cheeks boy bowing his head. Chanyeol spoke about him with his friends? That must have meant he did care about him. “I'd love to, Chanyeol! Plus, you've met my friends, it would only be fair wouldn't it.”

“Remind me to send you a list of possible questions they'll throw at you when you meet them,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun. Though Baekhyun nods, Chanyeol still sighs softly and relaxes his shoulders. “They're kinda like my family. So they're gonna treat me as if they were my parents. Except I have three instead of two.”

Baekhyun nods in acknowledgement. “Don't worry. Jongin and Sehun are like that with me sometimes. If you were wondering, they like you. Even Sehun.”

“Well I guess if you be yourself then they'll like you like I do,” Chanyeol says, voice soft like sugar that Baekhyun craves so desperately. 

Why did he have to move his lips so much when he spoke? Chanyeol basically had Baekhyun ready to sell his soul to kiss him and see what work they could do on him. 

“You know, I'd come and meet them now but it would probably be pretty rude of me to just barge in there,” Baekhyun joked, halting in his footsteps outside the lobby of a building. 

Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun had stopped and did the same, awkwardly glancing around until he caught sight of the building they were outside of. “Oh— We’re here.”

“Did you really lose track of time that badly?” Baekhyun asked. He noticed Chanyeol’s lips quivering a little. “If you don't want to go up yet you're always welcome to walk around the block again?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, glancing back to Baekhyun with his lip pulled between his teeth again. If Baekhyun wasn't so confused by Chanyeol’s look then he probably would have been taking thousands of mental photos of that innocent lip bite. “I just— I didn't know you knew where I lived.”


	4. sisters and exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun hates how cute every couple is because he should be in a relationship doing that kind of stuff. Chanyeol really needs to sort out his blushing and how tense he gets when he's oh so nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have work every day next week so the likelihood is that I'll update next weekend, unless I manage to write some of this on my breaks and stuff. 
> 
> Also, this is over 5.6k and oh god I was so trying to make every chapter 4k but I really over did this one

Baekhyun didn't have to scowl for the world to know how purely disgusted he was with the sight in front of him. His face said it all – eyes widened, lips gaped and brows furrowed. Jongin and Sehun didn't need to rub it in his face. 

“You have something on your lips,” Jongin mumbled, raising his head from Sehun’s chest and leaning forward to kiss him. He giggled (Baekhyun was even more disgusted now, Jongin didn't need to act all innocent and everything) and pulled away, nuzzling his head in the crook of Sehun’s neck. “It's me.”

Baekhyun did not want to come home from work to find this. The two of them had ditched him for the night shift today so spent the morning in each other's arms doing couple stuff that really wasn't meant for other people to see. They were cute. Too cute and Baekhyun wanted to die because of it. 

He should be doing that with Chanyeol. Chanyeol should be kissing him like that. Chanyeol should be snuggled up to him on the couch watched soppy movies all day. Chanyeol should be, moreover, Baekhyun’s boyfriend and he wasn't going to stop until that come true. 

“Shouldn't you two be getting ready now?” Baekhyun groaned, rolling his eyes as he walked through the living room. He chucked his keys on the side along with his phone and jacket, eyeing the pair on the couch who looked up at him.

“We wanted to wait until you left for your date!” Jongin answered, obviously still cheery from the fact Sehun was paying him so much adoring attention. “Especially since you're meeting his room mates and his friends. You need to look good enough for him to ask you to stay at his!”

Sehun scoffs. “If you sleep with him tonight he’ll lose interest.”

“And why is that?” Baekhyun asks, raising his eyebrow at Sehun. He didn't plan on sleeping with Chanyeol any time soon, since the idea he had in his head was to make sure that Chanyeol trusted him completely before anything happened. 

“Tiny dick. You'll scare him off and he'll get someone like me. I don't like to brag but… my dick is massive.”

“Excuse me!” Baekhyun threw a pillow in Sehun’s direction, frowning. “You don't know shit Oh Sehun. I've seen your dick and it's no wonder you don't let Jongin top that often, he'd dump you if he saw how small you were!”

Sehun’s glare was enough to get Baekhyun to stop, but that didn't mean Sehun wasn't angry. “Last time he sucked my dick he choked.”

“They put choking warnings on small toys for a reason, Sehun,” Baekhyun answered, shaking his head and taking off towards the bedroom. 

Baekhyun could hear Sehun’s whines of how much he wanted to kill him as well as Jongin’s reassurance that the previous conversation was not true (Baekhyun specifically heard Jongin say ‘Sehunie, you know that no one makes my asshole as full as you do’ and it made him throw up a little inside) and everything was making Baekhyun either sad or angry. 

Sad because Baekhyun really just wanted to tell Chanyeol he really, really liked him and would do anything for him. Angry because Sehun didn't deserve someone who loved him as much as Jongin did, Baekhyun was the one who deserved that. 

He really had thought he'd ruined it the when Chanyeol had brought up the fact that he knew where he lived. Baekhyun, being clever this time and preparing an answer for any time he fucked up, told Chanyeol that it was mentioned on text sometime and Baekhyun screenshotted for later reference. He just had to hope Chanyeol wasn't creeped out enough to go through all their messages to check if that was the truth. 

Baekhyun was pretty sure that they'd sent enough messages to each other for Chanyeol to struggle to ever reach the start of their conversation together. 

They would literally talk about anything and everything, and it make Baekhyun’s heart so warm inside. He finally found someone who actually wanted to talk to him – at least it seemed that way. His ex-girlfriend usually only text him out of obligation (or to send him photos that he was very thankful at the time) so for Chanyeol to happily start a conversation at seven am and continue it all the way until two the next morning, Baekhyun really did have to check if he was dreaming. 

Chanyeol really did seem like the perfect guy, despite his faults. Chanyeol would sometimes say some insensitive things, he'd sometimes not take things seriously and he'd sometimes lose attention quickly. But, nonetheless, Baekhyun let it slide because those flaws weren't flaws to him. He loved Chanyeol’s flaws. 

“Can I come in?” Jongin called through the door to Baekhyun’s room, knocking softly on the wood. 

“As long as you're alone,” Baekhyun answered. He looked over to the door to make sure the Jongin was indeed alone, sighing when Jongin closed the door behind him and only him. “I'm sorry, I just— I'm worried about tonight.”

Jongin hummed, sitting down on the bed then looking up to him. “Why are you worried? You said everything went perfect before.”

“Yeah but… This is different. And I'm worried that he might feel differently after that date. What if he thinks I'm too short or I'm not cool enough or… Jongin, help me. I’m so fucked.”

“What?” Jongin raised an eyebrow, obviously not catching onto anything. “Why? What happened?”

Baekhyun sighed. “Freakin’ Luhan.”

“What about him?” Jongin asked. He didn't need to be a genius to sense the change of atmosphere. It was expected when that name was mentioned. 

“He's going to be there tonight!” Baekhyun exclaimed, throwing himself dramatically on the bed. He'd always be a good actor, it was his backup plan if he one day accidentally fell asleep on the wards. “Jongin, Luhan’s going to recognise me and then he's going to get mad and… Chanyeol won't like me anymore.”

Jongin shook his head, holding his hand over Baekhyun’s thigh in an attempt to console him. “Okay, first off, how do you even know he’ll recognise you?”

“I don't think he'd forget my face after everything,” Baekhyun answers. 

“If he does start something, then you just ignore it. He'd have to be pretty stupid to start trying to fight you over a dinner table,” Jongin says. Baekhyun can tells there's some concern in his voice because, well, why wouldn't there be? The last time Luhan saw Baekhyun he started freaking out and threatened him. “Plus it's been ages since everything happened and we know that you and Sehun weren't the cause of all the drama, it was mainly Kris.”

Baekhyun nods, but covers his face with his hands in exasperation. “That doesn't change everything I did.”

“His sister didn't die, did she? He was just being a protective older brother. She's engaged now anyway, everything with you is over and done with.”

Baekhyun honestly wasn't surprised to hear that – Luhan’s sister, or Xia as Baekhyun could recall very well – was a very charming person and could have any man swooning at her feet. That was the reason she caused trouble everywhere she went. Men would literally do anything for her and she would get offended by that – at least that's how Baekhyun saw it. 

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, taking his hands from his face to peer up at Jongin. “Who’s the guy?”

“Someone called Zitao. Kris was telling me,” Jongin repeated. They weren't the best of friends, Jongin and Kris, but they kept in contact with each other purely because Jongin loved drama and Kris had a lot to tell. 

Baekhyun on the other hand continue his social-recluse act and tried his best not to speak with anyone that wasn't necessary. “Best of luck to him, then.”

“Exactly. Luhan won't even say a thing to you, it's all in the past now and his sister is happy and so is he. So stop worrying,” Jongin states. 

Baekhyun can't help but still worry about everything, despite Jongin’s assurance. He had every reason to be worried, Jongin obviously didn't. He wouldn't understand how awkward it was going to be for Baekhyun to sit opposite Luhan for however long. 

But, at least he had Chanyeol. That was the reason he was going, Baekhyun reminded himself, he was going for Chanyeol and to further their relationship like he wanted. It was what happened in a normal relationship. 

“Should I wear something formal?” Baekhyun asked, standing up and brushing himself down. Better to change the subject now than awkwardly get anxious about it for the rest of the night. 

“Smart casual probably,” Jongin answers. “I mean it's not like you're having dinner at one of those posh places that require suits and bow ties. Wear something that will make Chanyeol want to hug you. I do it with Sehun all the time.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me Sehun only hugs you because of what you’re wearing?”

“Why are you talking about hugging? Don't you mean fucking?” 

Baekhyun had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even realised Sehun was there. He'd probably offer better advice than Jongin anyway. 

“No, I'm talking about hugging,” Jongin corrects, glaring at Sehun. “When I wear that jumper that’s really soft you hug me more. That's all I'm saying.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, but sits down next to Jongin anyway. “Wear that black and white shirt with black jeans and those round-rim glasses you claim you need.”

“Are you sure that's not too much?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Nah, it's fine,” Sehun answers. He hums to himself, eyeing the open wardrobe. “Sophistication is important. You want to make a good impression on those friends of his. Sophistication is hot as hell.”

It was Jongin’s turn to drown now, eyeing Sehun carefully. “You said mysterious was hot as hell.”

“It's hot for you! Not for Baekhyun who literally looks like he would struggle to swat a fly. He needs to play on the fact he looks like one of those professors who bends students over their desks. Chanyeol might be into that.”

Baekhyun could only wish that Chanyeol was into that because he certainly wouldn't mind having him bent over a desk. 

“I'm not wearing the glasses but okay, Sehun’s right,” Baekhyun states, standing up again and heading back towards the wardrobe. He could feel Sehun and Jongin’s eyes on him. He might as well use the free advice time wisely. “Is it too early to kiss him?”

Jongin and Sehun both shook their heads, but it was Jongin who offered him the kind of advice he wants. “Make sure he wants to do it too. Get real close to him and make it so hot that he'll want to rip off your clothes then an there.”

“But don't actually let him rip off your clothes,” Sehun corrected. “Make him want you just as badly and touch him somewhere to show that you want him. Trust me, he'll be all over you and you'll be thanking me and my dick for making your relationship perfect.”

 

Chanyeol was anxious and it was really starting to show. His forehead was sweating slightly and he was opting to stay quiet when Luhan was talking because he was worried he'd be seen as an absolute idiot if he did start talking. He had a problem with stuttering out random words when he was nervous and he honestly couldn't stop his lip quivering when he looked back at the door every few seconds. 

Baekhyun wasn't late by any means. In fact, it was 5:37pm and Baekhyun had text Chanyeol he would be there around 5:50pm as long as the traffic wasn't too bad. 

Chanyeol was just worried that Baekhyun might not show up. He didn't tell him until the previous night that Luhan was going and Baekhyun didn't reply for about an hour that it was still okay for him to go. Then there was also the issue of whether or not Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was real paranoid after freaking out about Baekhyun knowing where he lived. 

Of course Baekhyun knew where he lived, Chanyeol must have told him because he remembered once they spoke about how long it took them to get to work. Chanyeol was just so absorbed in the fact he was spending time with Baekhyun that he hadn't even realised at the time that they were walking back to his. 

“She'll be getting married soon actually,” Luhan told the others, resting his head on his hand. “She's totally in love with this guy and it's so annoying. My parents are harassing me like ‘Lu, why haven't you found someone like Zitao’! It's so annoying.”

Yixing nodded, rolling his eyes. “When my brother got married my parents tried setting me up with girls that were all from my home town. I mean, I know I'll give them the more attractive grandkids but give me a break.”

“I think that we’re all just cursed to die alone. My last girlfriend said I was too extroverted,” Jongdae added. 

To be fair to her, Jongdae loved to talk a whole bunch and that really wasn't for everyone. He really needed a quiet girl that liked listening rather than speaking. 

“Hey, no.” Yixing shook his head, pointing in Chanyeol’s direction. “Chan’s possibly met the guy of his dreams.”

Luhan raised an eyebrow, smiling softly. “Really? What's he like?”

“Uhm— nice?” Chanyeol stuttered, mouth dry. Was that really the only thing he could say about Baekhyun? No, he could say a billion things about him but talking about it to someone he met this morning made him speechless. “I— He— There's a lot of respect and he makes me happy. I— uhm— yeah. I'm happy.”

“That's cute. You've got to tell me your secrets to finding nice guys some time.”

“Good luck with that. He won't even tell us the guy’s name,” Jongae complains. He's looking at Luhan who's watching Chanyeol carefully and slightly giving Chanyeol the creeps. Why was Luhan staring? Chanyeol had made sure he had nothing on his face. 

“Privacy is a good thing,” Luhan says, smiling at Chanyeol and turning back to Jongdae. “If he wants to keep it a mystery then let him. Telling you his name now gives you guys a chance to stalk him and they would probably scare him off.”

Yixing rolled his eyes. “You think I'd stalk him? I'm too lazy for that. The guy is more likely to be stalking Chan. He's always texting him and I'm sure I've seen him at the sushi place Chan and I work at twice this week.”

“Really?”

“Yixing I think—”

“I'm serious!” Yixing stated, narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol who had tried to interrupt him. “He seems nice enough and I might not have a name but you showed me a picture of him and he has a very recognisable face. He had that look of disappointment on his face when they sent Minji to serve him.”

Luhan pulled a face that Chanyeol recognised as a mixture of confusion and shock. Honestly, Chanyeol was probably pulling the same face right now because Yixing hadn't even told him this. Nevertheless, Luhan looked like he was concerned for the welfare of Chanyeol and it slightly annoyed him. “That probably wasn't him, Xing.”

“I think I might go help Soo,” Chanyeol states, standing up quickly and rushing out of the room without a second glance. 

He wasn't mad at Yixing because he was only looking out for him, but he felt a little hard done by considering that all that had to come out in front of Luhan. The morning had been okay and Luhan had been nice to Chanyeol but he didn't need any pity from him, especially over someone who wasn't even his boyfriend yet and probably didn't even go to the sushi place they worked. 

Chanyeol found himself sitting in the living room away from everyone, perched on the floor near the TV so that he was blocked from view if anyone came looking for him. He really wished that Baekhyun would hurry up because once he was here Chanyeol would feel a whole lot less alone. 

Baekhyun managed to somehow preoccupy Chanyeol’s mind quite a lot these days. They'd last seen each other the previous weekend but he'd been brave enough to ask Baekhyun to FaceTime at least three times since then. Really, the only two things that Chanyeol was thinking about was Baekhyun and work, except Chanyeol forgot he had work on Wednesday morning and stayed up until three am talking about his childhood with Baekhyun. So the end factor was that Chanyeol was only thinking about Baekhyun if he was honest with himself. 

The knock on the door caught Chanyeol’s attention quickly, and he found himself basically running to the door and flinging it open to reveal the person who was behind. The smile on his face come quicker, he knew that for a fact. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun greeted, a smile matching Chanyeol’s own. He held out a bouquet of roses that seemed much more sincere than the daisies he'd bought. “They match your hair. Like you said, it's hard to find black flowers.”

Chanyeol bit his lip to hold back the squeal of excitement that was ready to burst out. “Hey— uh— come in.”

“Where can I leave my shoes?” Baekhyun asked, stepping past Chanyeol who still was frozen in his place. The roses from Baekhyun were grasped tightly in his hand because he knew he was moments away from melting into a puddle because Baekhyun was just so… So yes. 

“Just there’s fine,” Chanyeol instructed, pointing to a space where Luhan had left his shoes. “Yixing forgot to buy pepper so dinner’s going to be later than expected. I hope you don't mind.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Of course I don't mind. I'm here for you, not food.”

“That might change when you taste Soo’s food,” Chanyeol mumbled, trying his best to hide the blush on his cheeks by avoiding all eye contact with Baekhyun. “Speaking of, I should introduce you.”

Baekhyun seemed more eager than Chanyeol would have expected, especially given the fact Chanyeol had explained to Baekhyun that he should expect a grilling from the three others who were over. “And your other friends?”

“All in good time,” Chanyeol assured. He couldn't help the wide smile that appeared at Baekhyun’s interest. 

Chanyeol lead Baekhyun through to the kitchen stopping once by the door to check that the shorter of the two was still with him. Baekhyun offered him a smile, creating a spreading blush that covered Chanyeol’s ears too. He'd have to learn how to control this otherwise Baekhyun would be weirded out by the fact Chanyeol blushed every time he looked at him. 

Chanyeol couldn't really blame himself though, Baekhyun was just so hot and cute and everything about him was so perfect – in his eyes. 

“Soo,” Chanyeol called, opening the door to Kyungsoo who was working away at a frying pan on the stove. 

Kyungsoo turned on call, a grin appearing when he caught sight of the figure behind Chanyeol. He set down his spoon, moving towards the pair and then throwing his arms around Baekhyun. “Nice to meet you!”

“Nice too meet you too, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun answered, glancing up to Chanyeol before hugging Kyungsoo back. “Chanyeol has told me your cooking is worthy of the best restaurants in Paris.”

Why did Baekhyun have to be so goddamn charming? Chanyeol could see Kyungsoo beaming from literally two sentence worth of Byun Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo shook his head, drawing back from Baekhyun. “Nah, I'm not that good. Thanks for making sure Chanyeol’s arm didn't fall off or anything.”

“It's no problem, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun answered, again shifting his eyes up to Chanyeol for approval. “Anything for Chan.”

Chanyeol had forgotten about two things, the first of which was the cast on his arm that he managed to cover with the jumper he was wearing tonight. The second was the goddamn blush and how inevitably red he would go after basically anything Baekhyun said. How long had it been since he told himself to control it? Two, maybe three minutes at the most. 

“The others are in here,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, gesturing towards the door on the right. He starts to walk there but notices the lack of Baekhyun’s presence almost immediately. 

“Would you like any help Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks. “I mean, it would be rude for me not to help out considering that I'm your guest. I don't mind.”

Kyungsoo shook his head and by god, Chanyeol was moments away from kissing Baekhyun to shut him up. “It's okay. Go meet the others, they're dying to find out who you are!”

Baekhyun nodded, bowing at Kyungsoo before rushing off behind Chanyeol. He followed behind Chanyeol, half covered by Chanyeol’s larger frame, into another room that backed into a dining room type area. 

The room immediately fell silent when Chanyeol coughed to gain his attention. Though he didn't want to make the whole situation really awkward from Baekhyun, Chanyeol knew that Jongdae and Yixing probably wouldn't be quiet unless something else stole the attention. 

Baekhyun, quite simply, stole every ounce of the attention that could be given.

“Guys, this is Baekhyun,” Chanyeol announced, fingers gently around the forearm of Baekhyun to make sure that all of them could see him. Chanyeol was quite happy to show Baekhyun’s face to everyone so that they'd be jealous he found such perfection. “Baekhyun, this is Jongdae, Yixing and Luhan.”

“Nice to meet you guys,” Baekhyun says, stepping forward and waving at them. “Thanks for letting me come over tonight.”

Chanyeol was pleased with the reception that Baekhyun received, since Yixing and Jongdae were basically shouting questions every twenty seconds in Baekhyun’s direction and it was oddly satisfying to hear Baekhyun talk about himself in a kind of ‘show-off’ way. Chanyeol felt proud and he found himself enjoying how Jongdae and Yixing were oohing at almost anything Baekhyun said. 

Luhan, however, did not. He sat there with an expressionless look that really contrasted the curved lips that Chanyeol had seen most of today. Now they were pressed into a straight line and Luhan looked ready to kill. 

“So yeah, I've been working at the hospital for three years now with my friends,” Baekhyun told Jongdae. 

“Yah, Chanyeol said you worked there. With a guy named Sehun, right?” Jongdae asked. It was immediately answered with a slap on the chest from Yixing, but Jongdae didn't take back what he said despite basically everyone apart from Baekhyun giving him a death stare. “Sehun was Chan’s nurse when he broke his arm, Lu. That's how these two loves met.”

Chanyeol glanced anxiously between Luhan and Baekhyun. The latter was still smiling but Luhan’s eyebrows were pulled together. Luhan didn't seem to care for the awkwardness that filled the room, however. “Baekhyun’s still using his job to meet people.”

“Did we buy any drink?” Chanyeol asks, trying to change the subject. He sees the warm brown in Baekhyun’s eyes darken a little and it honestly scares him a touch. Baekhyun always looked so loving and kind that it was a little strange. “I might run out and get some. You wanna come with, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol and nodded obediently. Chanyeol could tell that there was some tension looking in the air between the two of them. 

“Watch out Chanyeol,” Luhan mumbles.

Whilst a part of Chanyeol is wishing he'd stayed behind to listen to what Luhan had to say, it's Baekhyun who’s pulling Chanyeol out of the room this time via the door that didn't go through the kitchen. 

Instead of resisting, Chanyeol follows Baekhyun out of the room, rather enjoying the feel of his fingers around his hand – even if just to tug them. It was probably just Chanyeol who felt the spark when their skin touched. Yeah, definitely just Chanyeol. Baekhyun didn't seem like the type to be making up sensations of true love in his head. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun apologises, realising that he's pulling around Chanyeol in his own home. “Uhm… I guess we have some unfinished business but I thought he'd get over it.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, clearing the air to make sure that there was no hard feelings on Baekhyun. It wasn't like Baekhyun had started anything – Luhan was the one who brought something up in the end. “It's fine. We don't have to go out, I just thought it was awkward in there.”

“You read my mind then,” Baekhyun jokes. He finally notices his hand which is on around Chanyeol’s and lets go immediately, blushing much to Chanyeol’s luck. 

“Come. My room is this way. It's perfect to hide out in for like an hour or until Kyungsoo comes looking for us,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, gesturing in the direction of the hallway. “Do you mind if I ask— uhm— what the unfinished business was?”

Chanyeol was under the impression that he'd have some right to ask considering that… Well, no. He didn't. Baekhyun wasn't his boyfriend. He'd have to stop thinking of him like that. 

“You know I told you I had an ex-girlfriend who was really crazy and stuff?”

Chanyeol hums. 

“Luhan’s her brother,” Baekhyun states. Chanyeol stops in his tracks, cocking his head at Baekhyun. “Yeah, I didn't really think of it as a big deal but… Luhan was kinda mad I broke it off with her.”

Chanyeol could understand now why Luhan had said to ‘watch out’ – Luhan was protecting his sister first of all and was now protecting someone he might have considered a friend. 

“Did she really start a massive argument in the middle of that restaurant?”

Baekhyun nodded. “It was horrible. She started accusing me of things and I was so baffled. People were telling her to calm down and she started shouting out that I was st— harassing her and I wasn't her boyfriend or anything! All I wanted to do was take her out for dinner.”

“She does sound crazy,” Chanyeol answered, a slight chuckle leaving his lips. Kyungsoo had said something about Luhan’s sister jumping from guy to guy. It seemed believable now. “This is my room.”

Chanyeol opened the door to his room, allowing Baekhyun to step in first. He followed behind Baekhyun, shutting the door after the two of them were inside. Baekhyun looked a little tense at first, eyeing Chanyeol nervously – reasonable considering this was effectively their second date and they were already in his bedroom. 

“You play guitar?” Baekhyun asked, eyes on the acoustic guitar Chanyeol had left in the corner of his room. He hadn't really expected anyone to be coming in here any time soon so he was about ninety per cent sure there was an apple core and old washing hanging around the side of his bed. 

“It's a pass time really,” Chanyeol shrugs, trying his best to kick some clothes under his bed to give himself off as somewhat presentable. “You can sit down. Sorry it’s kinda messy in here.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, sitting down on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed. He strokes his hand across the cover, causing the breath to hitch in Chanyeol’s throat. His caress looked so so soft. “We have the same colour bed sheets.”

“We have a lot in common,” Chanyeol states, trying his best to laugh of the tension building. 

Why was he thinking about pushing Baekhyun down on the bed right now and having him touch his body all over? This was not the time. Definitely not the time. Those thoughts were for showers and late nights. 

“Aren't you going to sit?” Baekhyun asks, looking up to Chanyeol with questioning eyes. His resting face was always caring and slight smile and it was welcoming to even the most introverted of people. “Come on. I don't bite.”

That was a shame. Chanyeol was kind of hoping Baekhyun did bite. 

“Do you know a sushi restaurant called Ariake?” Chanyeol asked. He was sitting next to Baekhyun but made sure there was a distance between them. He was definitely not going to make any awkward gestures now. 

“Isn't it the one near to that bubble tea cafe in the mall?” Baekhyun returned, raising an eyebrow. “I remember Jongin forcing me in there because he was spying on Sehun after they got into an argument. Sehun loves the bubble tea café there. How comes?”

Chanyeol’s heart was beating a little faster than normal and he become suddenly aware of everything. He could hear Baekhyun’s breathing and he could feel a cool breeze from his partially open window and he could de direly feel Baekhyun’s little finger just brushing over his thumb. 

“I work there so I get a discount and I was thinking maybe you could meet me after work one day and we could— you don't have to but if you'd like… Baekhyun, I'm asking you on a date.”

Baekhyun couldn't stifle a laugh this time, moving his hand to cover Chanyeol’s thigh this time. Chanyeol felt a little nervous because he was honestly so bad at words but at the least, Baekhyun looked happy. “Of course I'll meet you there, Chan. You think I'd pass up an opportunity to go on a date with you?”

“I thought my lack of social skills would maybe throw you off,” Chanyeol jokes, biting his lip after he'd finished. Baekhyun was so close to him right now. So close that Chanyeol was sure the heat radiating from Baekhyun was warming his body. “You make me kind of nervous so I really can't speak.”

Baekhyun frowns. “Did you just quote Blink One-Eight-Two?”

“No, that's ‘you make me nervous so I really can't eat’. I like food too much, I'm sorry,” Chanyeol apologises, but he can tell that Baekhyun isn't really fazed. No, Baekhyun’s just staring at him and it's making him even more nervous. 

“Good. You should stay healthy,” Baekhyun mumbles. Chanyeol’s trying his best not to just look into Baekhyun’s eyes like they're the light of his work but really they are exactly that. Chanyeol doesn't want to look away, not now and not ever. “If you get nervous when you're around me, you don't have to speak.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows pull together in response and due to his constant staring he notices Baekhyun’s gaze avert to his lips for a moment. Baekhyun needed to stop, like now, before just how badly he liked Baekhyun because so badly apparent. “W—What else would I— What do you mean?”

“I don't want to make you nervous, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, gaze sincere. The constant staring distracted Chanyeol for a moment but wasn't enough to keep Baekhyun’s hand brushing across Chanyeol’s arm a secret. 

“You don't— Like, not in that way. I mean, I just don't want to say something wrong so that you'll hate me or something?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. His hair falls over his face in such a beautiful way that Chanyeol was having to swallow hard. He doesn't even realise that Baekhyun had decreased the distance between them, so much so that Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s hot breath hitting his chin every few moments. 

“Then instead of talking, I have a suggestion to what you could do otherwise,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol. He can feel Baekhyun’s hand slowly inching up his arm but he's frozen in place. 

Chanyeol was screaming in his head because how could his muscles fail him now. Baekhyun wasn't going to kiss him if he didn't do anything but Chanyeol could barely even breathe, let alone kiss the man in front of him. He'd dreamt about it – he couldn't even lie to himself and say the man in those dreams was an idol because it was so obviously Baekhyun that it hurt – and now it was going to happen. 

The moment Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s warmer palm on his cheek, it was as though his brain was shocked back into action. He moved forward slowly, surprising Baekhyun who was now still and probably in the same position that Chanyeol was in a moment ago. It didn't matter though, Chanyeol wasn't backing down now. 

Chanyeol was sure that his heart stopped the moment that his lips touched Baekhyun’s. His head was tilted slightly and although their noses were just touching he couldn't think of anything better. Baekhyun’s lips were so soft, much softer than his own and it tasted like a strawberry lip balm. Even the taste was just so…so Baekhyun-like. 

Baekhyun’s hand had slowly moved to tangle in Chanyeol’s hair and Chanyeol gathered an idea that this was confirmation that Baekhyun was in fact kissing him back and this was not all a dream. Chanyeol couldn't even find a thing wrong with the moment because even in the silence it felt like fireworks were exploding around him and he'd just been given the honour of luckiest man on earth. 

He was quite literally the luckiest man on earth because Byun Baekhyun was kissing him. They were kissing and although Chanyeol didn't try to further and nor did Baekhyun, it was absolutely amazing. Chanyeol didn't need the three jobs anymore and he didn't need a nice apartment because all of his dreams had come true right on the spot. 

Even when Baekhyun pulled away, usually rosy lips slightly darker and swollen, Chanyeol was on cloud nine. He couldn't speak but he didn't need to, the look on Baekhyun’s face was enough to sum up how they both felt. “Next time you feel nervous around me, you do that.”


	5. burns and boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol really misses people that mean a lot to him, and is pretty much willing to do anything for them. Baekhyun hates that his job stops him from loving the way he's supposed to, but still manages to keep his cool in situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few words from me~~
> 
> sorry I haven't updated in like a week but I've been so, so busy and this takes way more thinking than most other things I write  
> I haven't actually read through this cause I am about as tired as I could be so ignore any mistakes (I'll fix them soon)  
> also, sorry there isn't much chanbaek in this but if you didn't see this is part of a series (it will probably be renamed) revolving around my three ships. This story is Chanbaek, then I'm going to do one with Kaisoo and eventually Huhan each following the same story line, so I really need to add in other details about their plots too. It will make more sense later!
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

“Soo, I need your help with something.”

Well, that was a lie – Chanyeol needed Kyungsoo’s help with a lot of things, not that Chanyeol would ever admit to though (because Kyungsoo would have an ego bigger than Mount Everest if he did). But today, Chanyeol needed help from someone who’s significant other hadn't broken up with them for some niche reason like talking to much or not talking at all. 

Yixing and Jongdae were definitely polar opposites. 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked, appearing in the main room from somewhere Chanyeol wasn't aware of. He'd crashed with Chanyeol and Yixing the night before because he was so tired – Monday night match days were awful to work. 

“I want to see Baekhyun but I don't want to seem... For say, desperate,” Chanyeol told him. “I haven't seen him since that— uhm— night he came over. His work schedules been hectic and I feel bad if I'm like, hey Baekhyun I know you're working twelve hour shifts but do you wanna go out tonight? If you know what I mean.”

Kyungsoo frowned, but eventually sat down on the armchair across from Chanyeol. “You haven't seen him in over a week?”

“No... Should I have?”

Chanyeol found himself getting nervous. He hadn't seen Baekhyun for exactly that reason – Baekhyun was at the hospital for twelve hours a day and often his shifts meant Chanyeol was at work whilst he was at home. But Baekhyun could have always just been saying it. What if Baekhyun didn't enjoy the kiss as much as Chanyeol? It was plausible; no one had said anything more about it and Chanyeol spent that entire night picking up on what he'd done wrong that night. 

He'd also touched his lips that were still tingling from being kissed by Baekhyun but he had too much pride to admit that to anyone else.

“No it's not. I just expected him to see you more often,” Kyungsoo admitted. His eyes shifted around the room for a moment but eventually came back to Chanyeol’s. “It's seriously fine. He acted like he really did like you and he didn't seem like that much of a dick to stop wanting to see you now...”

Chanyeol sighed. He knew that Kyungsoo had more to say, whether he'd get the uncensored version was unclear. “But?”

“But nothing, he's cool. Everyone seemed to like him and he looked at you like you were his entire world. Quite strange for someone who you've only known for roughly a month but...” Kyungsoo cut himself off again, much to Chanyeol's avail. “Yeah, that's it. I don't have anything bad to say about him.”

Kyungsoo didn't know that Chanyeol had kissed Baekhyun and they effectively made out to a lesser degree. He'd probably have more to say if he knew this because Kyungsoo was one of those guys who liked to wait for a states relationship before kissing and wait for two years before proposing and… So on. 

“Are you sure? Because I need you to like him.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow. “Me? Why me?”

“Because you're like a brother to me and... Do you remember reading in that British newspaper about that footballer whose girlfriend hated his family and they hated her so the guy stopped talking to his family for them to get married? I don't want that to happen here.”

“You're not marrying Baekhyun, are you?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“Oh— No! No, not yet.” Chanyeol froze when he realised what kind of answer he gave. ‘Not yet’, what kind of dumbass answer was that. Now Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol had thought about that possibility like a young child with dreams of marrying a fairy tale prince. 

But Baekhyun would look so good in a white tux at the end of the isle with his hair done all nice. There would be flowers around him, red and white roses to be exact, he'd have a pristine white tie and even though Sehun would probably still look like he wanted to kill someone, the boy would look nice stood next to Baekhyun as best man. Or would it be Jongin? Which ever one it was, they'd compliment Baekhyun and it would just be so perfect and—

Chanyeol would save the rest of that for later. 

“I do like him. Yixing and Jongdae too. We just don't want to see our precious Chan get hurt you know,” Kyungsoo told Chanyeol. “And, well, Luhan had a lot to say about him.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, knowing what was to come. In all honesty, he though Luhan was a nice enough guy but they probably had just gotten off on the wrong foot. “Of course Luhan did. Baekhyun used to date his sister.”

“Oh—?” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol confirmed. He acknowledged the vibrating in his pocket but chose to ignore it. “Why, what did he say exactly to you?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, leaning back into the pillows further. “Nothing serious. Just that Baekhyun wasn't the person he made out to be because he was totally crazy and stuff. I thought maybe the fact Sehun was friends him made Luhan just see Baekhyun the same way. I guess that— oh, wait! Luhan did say something that I kind of noticed when I was with Baekhyun.”

“What was it?”

“That he kinda got possessive of you.” Kyungsoo looked uncomfortable repeating all of this but Chanyeol urged him on with an enthusiastic head nod. “It wasn't too noticeable. But when you were talking to Yixing, for example, Baekhyun would glare at Yixing until he stopped. Same with Jongdae and especially Luhan. Also, when you offered to help me clear off Baekhyun was so quick to offer his help to and even though I told him he was a guest so it didn't matter he just wouldn't leave your side.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even picked up on this, but the more Kyungsoo spoke the more Chanyeol felt like this was also an indirect to him. He'd stared at Jongdae like the most jealous person in the world when he started saying to Baekhyun how admirable the work he did at the hospital was. Because, what if Jongdae’s more talkative personality and complete worship of people was more up Baekhyun’s alley?

“We all get like that around the people we like. You were doing it when you invited that girl back here and Yixing was talking to her about sushi. You looked like you might kill him.”

“Don't bring that up. You know I liked her,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

Chanyeol only had faint recollections of the European girl that Kyungsoo managed to woo with his heavily accented English and love for food. No one really knew what happened to her – she disappeared and Kyungsoo never mentioned it so neither did anyone else. 

“Well, anyway. Can you help me come up with a reason for why I'd have to see Baekhyun that would distract him from work?” Chanyeol asked. 

“You just call him up and say, hey, can we go out tonight, and if he says no you reschedule. If he says yes then you go out with him and don't mention about what you think about in the shower.”

Chanyeol could feel his cheeks growing bright red because he thought he'd been quiet about that. He managed to bring down his voice a few notches but if Kyungsoo could still hear him then... He needed to never speak in the shower again. That, or just stop having dirty thoughts about Baekhyun all together. 

Well it was Chanyeol’s fault that Baekhyun would probably look so good standing over him making him beg. Baekhyun looked like a dom. 

“I already asked him if he was busy this week and he said yes,” Chanyeol admitted quietly. He was a little bit desperate to be honest. Baekhyun had FaceTimed him almost every day but he was hoping if they saw each other again they could, possibly, kiss again. “I just miss being with him Soo. It's like, what if someone took away all your Girl’s Generation CDs and you couldn't watch them on YouTube or anything. You just couldn't interact with them for over a week. It would hurt, like it's hurting me now.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Stop being dramatic and just text him.”

“No—! Wait, I've got it! I can see him at work,” Chanyeol exclaimed, jumping up to his feet quickly. 

“Chan, I don't think…”

Chanyeol wasn't really listening to Kyungsoo anymore, instead eyeing the place around him to suggest a reason for him to be at the hospital. He could complain about his cast but that would mean he'd probably have to see Sehun again and he didn't want that. Mostly any injury would have him put in accident and emergency, apart from a few. 

“What part of me can I burn that won't hurt?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Wh— Chanyeol, are you crazy?”

Maybe he was a little crazy because he was seriously considering sustaining an injury just to go see Baekhyun because he was desperate for attention. 

“Like, do you think I can set fire to the cast and go to hospital complaining about it hurting and say that maybe it's burnt underneath?” Chanyeol asked. The seriousness in his voice seemed to be seeping through quite efficiently. 

“I don't even think that plaster casts set alight if I'm honest,” Kyungsoo answers, shrugging his shoulders. “But you really don't need to go to this level to see Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Soo, I really need to. How else am I going to see him for three hours and have him not leave my side?”

“Ask him to go see Inception with you.”

“Yah— Shut up a second! I have a plan here!” Chanyeol was absolutely buzzing at his genius plan. He may not have been as smart as Minseok and Junmyeon but they'd definitely be clapping if he was with them. “So it's going to take them like an hour to take this all off which Baek with have to assist with. Then twenty minutes to assess everything and make sure I'm okay. Add another hour for replastering and then thirty to forty minutes med check and paperwork, roughly three hours I'll be there with Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo was emotionless. He looked like he'd been turned to stone. “Do not tell me you're serious.”

“Of course I am!” Chanyeol answered. He scrambled around the tall boy drawers to see if he could find a lighter. “I'm always serious when it comes to Baekhyun.”

“But what if you don't even get Baekhyun as your nurse?”

Chanyeol, though still under the impression Kyungsoo was totally not with this plan, smiled a little. “Trust me. If Baekhyun knows I'm there then he'll be my nurse.” 

 

 

 

 

Sehun was unusually quiet and both Jongin and Baekhyun had been trying to get to the bottom of it. Neither had any luck, but being the persistent people they were, Sehun telling them to ‘go bother someone who was worth it’ didn't exactly put them off. He'd avoided them at work and he'd been trying his best to have reasons not to be at home. 

Any time that he was actually at home, Sehun would simply sit in a room (sometimes the bathroom, sometimes the bedroom, it varied) listening to music and browsing the Internet on his laptop. It was so repetitive that Jongin had low key panicked and gone to speak to a psychiatric nurse to check Sehun wasn't on the brink of insanity. 

He may have been, but they couldn't diagnose anything from Jongin’s terrified voice that basically said Sehun liked being in the bathroom more than he did last weekend. They had suggested asking some other people instead. Jongin was in too much of a state to actually realise what they meant. 

“Hola babe,” Jongin states, making his voice very loud to distract Baekhyun from the floor that occupied his attention. “I brought you coffee.”

Baekhyun smiles softly. “Thanks. I feel like I’m going to pass out.”

“No problem, but maybe you should actually try going home? I mean, you’ve been here over fourteen hours now and that’s more than you have to do so…”

“You want me to go home to Mister I-Hate-Everything-For-No-Apparent-Reason and wallow in my self-pity there?” Baekhyun asks. He doesn’t mean to be rude to Jongin but he was in no mood to have to deal with any baby nurses today. “No thanks. I’d rather be paid for it here.”

Baekhyun was hating his job right now because it meant that he couldn’t carry on with that kiss with Chanyeol and he couldn’t have Chanyeol with him every hour of the day. He’d enjoy Chanyeol following him around like a lost puppy for days upon end – they could sleep next to each other and Baekhyun could wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun imagined Chanyeol to be really, really warm.  
“You know some new guy just got brought in here and everyone is looking for you,” Jongin tells Baekhyun, handing him the fresh cup of coffee that Baekhyun could have dealt with about four hours ago. 

“Really?”

Jongin nods. “Some idiot managed to set fire to his plaster cast and they’re worried he might have second degree burns or something. No one really knows what’s going on but the doctor wanted you to go down there because you’re the most experienced on this ward.”

“I could do that, or I could stay in here and just not do anything,” Baekhyun mumbles. He didn’t want to work – it didn’t take a genius to work that one out. “I’m taking the weekend off so that I can ask Chan to come over. I need to make up some hours here so as soon as I reach the fifteen hours mark I’m leaving.”

Jongin raised his eyebrow suggestively. He sat down next to Baekhyun on the bed of the backroom, somewhere the two of them often came with Sehun during the day. “Are you guys, like, together yet?”

“No, not yet.” Baekhyun felt a rush of misery in his veins. How good would it have been to officially be Chanyeol’s boyfriend? Amazing, Baekhyun thought. Chanyeol hadn’t mentioned much about his previous boyfriends and girlfriends but they were definitely some of the luckiest people in the world. 

“Yet? So you are going to ask him?”

“Of course I am,” Baekhyun answered. “You think I’d let my perfect guy go like that? I don’t need more reasons to hate myself.”

Though a part of Jongin is on the defensive line – Jongin hated it when his friends talked down about themselves and he’d made that very clear at a house meeting – he just hums. “I’m really glad you found someone like him, Baek.”

Baekhyun’s smile was irreplaceable. His past girlfriends and boyfriends were no match for Chanyeol. Appearance wise, personality wise, sexual wise (whether or not that was a real thing, Baekhyun knew that he definitely had an undeniable lust towards the red headed boy who was always on his mind these days) – Baekhyun was pretty sure that there wasn’t a part of Chanyeol he didn’t like. 

Well, there was always the part of Chanyeol that seemed to love just about everyone. Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol was a creature of social skills and knew the correct way to make friends and keep them. Chanyeol had a higher number of friends than the total amount of people Baekhyun knew and that made him… jealous. Jealous and a little possessive. He didn’t want others sharing Chanyeol’s perfection. 

“I’m glad too, I thought I might end up with someone more like Sehun and that would have been awful.”

“Hey!” Jongin playfully hit Baekhyun’s arm, glaring at him. “Sehun is a great boyfriend. He might be a dick half the time but he’s very sweet when you’re laying with him in a hot bath.”

Baekhyun scowled slightly. “Please don’t give me details of your relationship.”

“Hey, I’m giving you ideas too. You and Chan could one day do that? Hey, we might even have enough room to move him in with us! Won’t that be cool, we can go on double dates all the time and it will be so great! Baek, you have to ask him to be your boyfriend asap.”  
Baekhyun was nodding in his head because he did have to ask Chanyeol as soon as he could. Double dates weren’t the best idea but more dates definitely were. Couple bubble baths? Sign him up. Chanyeol may be taller than him but Baekhyun would definitely be the big spoon. 

“Well, anyway, one day I will ask him out and we will be together but isn’t happening now. I need you to know that tonight I won’t be home because I have to go out so don’t bother waiting for me.”

“What?” Jongin asks. “You are going… out?”

Baekhyun nods hesitantly. “Yes, I’m going out to see if I can get my laptop screen fixed. Any problems?”

Jongin is about to answer but is cut off annoyingly by the pager on Baekhyun’s person. He knew it would go off eventually; he should have been matron of this whole unit by now but the head of the hospital (Kim Min-something) lived in Hong Kong so never had a chance to change things around. 

Baekhyun had opted to let Jongin stay in the back room since no one else would use it whilst he was finding out what idiot had set themselves on fire this time. Last time an emergency patient came in they had accidently – whether it was an accident or not was a mystery – set fire their husband’s clothes with lighting fluid but there was some of the fluid on their hands so they caught alight too. Like Jongin said, idiots. 

Some cases were more extreme and unpreventable. It had been hell when a nearby train derailed and caught fire meaning that Baekhyun and his, what, three colleagues at the unit had to take care of two carriages worth of people. Thankfully nothing like that happened too often so it really was just the idiots who played with fire that Baekhyun saw. 

At least he thought they were all idiots until he saw the person sitting on the bed with a less than painful expression on his face. 

“Ah, Baekhyun, there you are,” the doctor, who Baekhyun simply knew as Jung, stated. Baekhyun didn’t look to Jung and instead was watching Chanyeol carefully. It might have been his imagination but Baekhyun was sure that Chanyeol looked happy. “I sent Jongin to find you but I assume you’ve been too busy to see him.”

Jung, sarcastic as always, was not the person Baekhyun wanted to speak with today. “Sorry about that, I was helping a visitor get down to paediatrics. How can I help you today?”

“This is Park Chanyeol, he needs to be checked for any burns under his cast. Possible first degree but it’s unsure because the extent of the fire is still unknown.”

Baekhyun nods, holding back a laugh as Chanyeol rolls his eyes behind the doctor. He didn’t want to call Chanyeol a liar but he had a feeling this was a little bit of a set up – Chanyeol didn’t seem like the type to cause a fire (unless it was in Baekhyun’s hypothetical heart, because he did that every day). “I’ll page you if there’s a problem.”

Doctor Jung bowed, smiling at Chanyeol and exiting the room before another word could be said. Baekhyun was quick to shut the door behind him, wanting to get to the bottom of this. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol states, awkwardly raising his hand to wave at Baekhyun. “I hope that you weren’t too busy today.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, turning back to Chanyeol from his position by the door. “I’ve been sitting in a spare room all day. Nothing really.”

“Oh, well… Maybe I can cheer you up!” Chanyeol suggested, sitting up straighter in his seat. 

“You think I can be cheerful when you’re admitted into hospital?” Baekhyun asks, rather too sternly. This must have been the reason Chanyeol never answered his texts from earlier. At least now he didn’t have to worry that Luhan was stealing him or anything. “So, you started a fire?”

Chanyeol looks down, biting his lip so innocently that Baekhyun’s immediate thought is the same one about bending Chanyeol over a desk. What if Chanyeol wasn’t even submissive? That would ruin everything. “Does it make you feel any better if I tell you that I know I’m not hurt?”

“I think I still might check to be on the safe side,” Baekhyun answers. He turns back to the wall, twisting the blinds shut to give them some privacy. Jongin was more than likely to be down here spying on Baekhyun because of his admittance to going out later. 

“N—No, it’s fine!” Chanyeol tries to tell him, trying his best to bring back that smile that Baekhyun pictured every time he shut his eyes. How beautiful he was. “Seriously, I just… used a lighter to burn the edges of the cast because I— Well— iwantedtoseeyou.”

Baekhyun, now completely shielded from the outside, sat down on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed and took hold of Chanyeol’s fingers, gently lifting them so he could see the burnt plaster. “You what?”

“I— Uhm— I missed you and I knew that you were really busy here so I thought maybe if I was here then you wouldn’t have to miss work to be with me, you know?”

“You almost burnt yourself for me?” Baekhyun asks, trying his best to hide the smile on his face. Instead of showing that he was indeed completely taken back by the fact Chanyeol would do this for him, Baekhyun concentrates on checking out the cast on his wrist (or, moreover, stroking Chanyeol’s fingers that felt so soft against him). 

“It’s stupid, I know,” Chanyeol mumbled, ducking his head down in what Baekhyun could guess was shame. “But I wanted to see you so bad. I’ve had the worst time at work and you make me feel so much better so how can I not want to see you?”

Baekhyun’s heart was seconds away from stopping. He didn’t think that Chanyeol felt so strongly about him – he guessed that there was some feeling because Chanyeol started their first kiss. Now he was sure it wasn’t his deluded mind telling him the feeling was mutual. “I was going to invite you over this weekend, for the whole weekend.”

“Really?”

“Yep. That’s why I’ve been working extra, so I can make up for it.”

Chanyeol moved his hand a little so that it was covering Baekhyun’s, completely stopping Baekhyun in his tracks. “You shouldn’t overwork yourself for me.”

“Hypocrite alert,” Baekhyun jokes, rolling his eyes. “You almost ruined your skin for me!”

“What if we both promise to stop living bad lives for each other?” Chanyeol suggests. His eyes are boring into Baekhyun’s and he’s sure that Chanyeol is getting a reading of his soul right now. Nonetheless, Baekhyun would stare in Chanyeol’s eyes until he had no ability left in him. 

“Excuse you, me being tired is normal. You’re almost harming yourself for me. That sounds a lot like a satanic ritual if you ask me.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “You sound like my boy— like someone who cares too much about me.”

“Like your boyfriend who cares too much about you?” Baekhyun questions. Smooth, Baekhyun, play it cool and make sure you don’t stutter. “You want me to be your boyfriend who cares too much?”

Baekhyun may have told Jongin that he wasn’t asking Chanyeol ‘now’ but, he took the opportunity. It was better than awkwardly sitting at home and asking him out because there was some context in there and Chanyeol looked so vulnerable sitting on the bed with his eyes widened and lips gaped. 

Chanyeol didn’t verbally answer straight away, which slightly annoyed Baekhyun, but his enthusiastic nod was answer enough for him. Chanyeol looked honest and Baekhyun’s mind was racing because this morning he had not woken up thinking that by the end of the day he’d be able to call Chanyeol his. He was six days early in asking by plans were never success for him, so it didn’t matter. 

“I want nothing more than for you to be my boyfriend who cares about me way too much so that I can care about you way, way too much.”


	6. teas and bed shares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is having a moral dilemma and it's starting to really get to him because he's stuck between what he wants and what he needs. Chanyeol is realising that maybe his friends aren't as accepting as they make out to be, and he's determined to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this update came a bit late but alas it's here and yes! this is the real Baekhyun and hopefully it gives you more insight to how he feels. Pay attention to the end bit too lol. 
> 
> I have to add that because of UCAS I'm gonna be so busy over the next few weeks and I have uni visits like every weekend from the next one so my updates might be slow (don't tell my tumblr followers but this takes priority) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!

Baekhyun had always questioned the idea of cloud nine. He'd never really experienced it and the idea of being so happy that you enter a new state of being altogether was purely ludicrous – how gullible must people be to buy into false advertisements of happiness? Yes, he believed that the idea of cloud nine was created by advertising companies to sell their products to a wider market. 

Sehun later ruined his thoughts by telling him the phrase was possibly linked with Buddhism or the US Weather Bureau. Nevertheless, Baekhyun still thought it was a selling tactic used by those big companies to get him to waste his money. 

The more he lived his life – no, the more he spent his time with Chanyeol – Baekhyun began to buy into that idea of cloud nine and how true it actually was. Whenever Chanyeol was at an arm’s length, Baekhyun reached a state of pure bliss and he was addicted to that state. He wanted to be on that level of ecstasy for the rest of his life; he was addicted to the feeling Chanyeol gave him and he wouldn't give it up for the world. 

When Chanyeol smiled the world around Baekhyun was a filled with more vibrant colours. Those colours were things Baekhyun felt like he hadn't seen since he was merely a child and he loved the sight of them. He was going crazy. Absolutely crazy. He was so in love with Chanyeol that his mind was spinning just at the thought of him. 

“Your hair is pink.” 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun who was sprawled out across the bed. He shot up immediately when he realised that it was in fact Chanyeol standing there, brushing his hands back through his hair to smooth it out a little. “Oh— Yeah. It's pastel pink. Do you like it?”

“It makes you look very cute,” Chanyeol comments, sitting down on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed. “Sehun let me in when he ran out the door. Is he working today?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Not that I know of. But, news is, Luhan’s back in town and asked him to meet up which is why Jongin is refusing to leave the hospital. Thinks he's going to loose Sehun to that Chinese boy who can't even put makeup on properly.”

“You want me to be honest about something?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun, though still mesmerised by the fact Chanyeol is wearing possibly the best muscle shirt ever and it's perfectly exposing his biceps that Baekhyun could imagine flexing when he tied Chanyeol down to the bed post, raised his eyebrows to receive an answer. “From what I hear about Luhan I'd be worried about losing my boyfriend to him too. Especially my pink haired boyfriend.”

The word sounded so good leaving Chanyeol’s lips. Yes, boyfriends. They were boyfriends. Baekhyun could introduce Chanyeol as his boyfriend to everyone now and they'd have to accept it. Chanyeol was his and no one could do anything about that. 

“You think that Luhan compares to you?” Baekhyun asks, a little more serious this time. How could Chanyeol even possibly compare himself to someone else? To Baekhyun, Chanyeol was the person everyone should be comparing themselves to, not vice versa. 

“Well— I mean— I guess not…”

“You're right then, he doesn't even come close to you Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, widening his grin. He pats the bed next to him, encouraging Chanyeol to come sit next to him rather than being mile away. “Come, sit.”

Chanyeol was already spending too much time away from him, why was he sitting so far away on the bed? Maybe he was nervous. Yeah, he was nervous. That would explain it. Chanyeol would try to keep his distance from Baekhyun whenever he was nervous. 

“I’m sorry that I’m a bit early,” Chanyeol says, obeying Baekhyun’s words and shuffling back on the bed. He barely even touches Baekhyun before flinching away from his wandering fingertips that are going straight for his arms, and Baekhyun is a little disappointed that Chanyeol still is so nervous. 

“You're early and you don't want to cuddle with me?” Baekhyun pouts. They'd kissed already – cuddling was nothing! This was the easy part of the relationship. “I thought you cared about me Channie. I'm hurt.”

Baekhyun held his hand to his chest to mock being heart, which Chanyeol laughed at despite the redding of his checks. “Of course I want to cuddle with you.”

There's a smile on Baekhyun’s face that's recognisable with joy. That was it. Baekhyun could feel nothing else with Chanyeol in the vicinity because he brought him nothing but joy. As the taller boy laid back into his arms, Baekhyun tried his very best to control his racing heartbeat and keep the cool, ‘this-is-nothing-to-me’ stance that he always did try to give off. 

He never felt like this with Luhan’s sister. He never felt his muscles tighten because he so badly wanted to push her down and kiss her on the spot. He never licked his lips so much around her because she never made him crave her like this. He never stumbled over his own thoughts even, because she never took his breath away. 

Dear god, he was obsessed. With the thought, the idea and the being of Chanyeol. 

He'd do anything to keep Chanyeol here with him every day. Keep him in his arms and on his bed and in his shower and… Chanyeol smelt so good. 

Like honey.

Like honey that was mixed in with lemonade and given with a some painkillers to help or even numb the pain of a fever. 

Baekhyun wanted that honey and lemon scent all around his home. He'd even bought those special soaps that smelt like honey because he wanted that scent all over him and boy did it not match up to the real thing. 

Now Chanyeol was laying there, in his arms so tightly with his head buried in the crook of his neck and hands tangled together, Baekhyun couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he did just... keep Chanyeol there with him. 

Of course Kyungsoo and the others would notice but they could easily be convinced otherwise. Chanyeol mentioned something about him having friends from school. Kim Junmyeon was a lawyer who lived far enough away for the others not to question it if Chanyeol was supposedly with him. Yeah, that was an okay excuse. Chanyeol wanted to catch up with his old friends and Junmyeon had some time off so invited him over. 

But Yixing might have seen through that – that Chinese boy was always spotting Baekhyun when he didn't want to be seen. When he was checking out the sushi restaurant, when Baekhyun had tried to get into Chanyeol’s apartment building the night they met. Yixing was always the one who got in the way. 

Baekhyun could always just get rid of Yixing of course. 

There was also Kim Minseok, who coincidentally co-owned the hospital with another guy named Jihoon. Minseok lived over in Hong Kong according to Chanyeol’s Facebook (probably why he was doing such a terrible job of running the hospital’s staff and whatnot). Chanyeol could have easily gone and stayed with him in Hong Kong for a few weeks which would swiftly turn into a few months and then into forever. 

But Minseok loved to post stuff on Facebook so that would never work. The last time Chanyeol and Junmyeon went over to stay with him when he was in Japan, there was so many photos of the three of them. Chanyeol looked good with that grey hair. Baekhyun would have to convince him to go that grey colour from before, and listen to Chanyeol’s story about how his hair was once that colour before. 

Essentially kidnapping his boyfriend was something that Baekhyun wasn't planning on doing yet. Plus, if he wasn't wrong, Chanyeol would have easily given in an lived with Baekhyun if he asked even though it had barely been six weeks since they met. People on those TV shows from the UK that Jongin loved to hack the network for went so fast into things; half couples that were married after six damn weeks. 

“Would you like to stay over tonight?” Baekhyun asks, drifting his hands across Chanyeol’s torso that’s unfortunately covered by his top. His whisper is into Chanyeol’s hair and he's practically drinking up that Apple shampoo. He'd have to buy his own at that corner store Chanyeol loved so much. 

“I really wish I could,” Chanyeol replies, sinking deeper into Baekhyun’s arms. 

In all fairness to him it had been the first time that Baekhyun had asked him to stay over but he thought Chanyeol would actually say yes. Unless there was something else he wanted to do. Wasn't there a cute girl behind the check out at the corner store Chanyeol loved? That was probably the reason that Chanyeol went there so often. Of course, it made sense. Chanyeol liked that girl and went in whenever she was there, right between seven and eight on Wednesday and Sunday nights. 

“I have to be at work tomorrow early. The sushi place is opening with a new menu and apparently even the ones with broken arms have to go in now.”

Baekhyun groaned internally – if it wasn't that cute checkout girl then of course it would be that pesky Yixing guy. 

“I don't mind taking you over there tomorrow morning?” Baekhyun adds, trying his luck. 

“No seriously, it's okay. I don't want you to have to wake up at four am just to get me there on time.”

Baekhyun frowned. “But I want to.”

“Are you— You do?” Chanyeol questioned, his expression softening. That was surely heartfelt enough to get him to stay. 

“Of course I do silly,” Baekhyun answers, pressing his lips down on Chanyeol’s hair softly. “Now that you're officially my boyfriend, I'm going to do everything with you until you're practically sick of me.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I'll never get sick of you.”

“Just an idea but... you could get sick because of me and have to miss work tomorrow and stay with me so I can nurse you back to health.”

“Baek, I don't think that…”Chanyeol cut himself off when he met Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun tried his best not to make his glare too harsh but this all felt like rejection and he didn't want to be rejected by Chanyeol. Not now. Not ever. “What about you? You have to work too.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, coyly smiling back at Chanyeol and running his fingers through the red tips of his hair. “I'm the one that made you sick, remember? So we’re both sick but I'm the one who went through nurse training. Can't let a sick nurse into a hospital can we?”

“You won't get in trouble?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Nah, it's all covered,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol. He can't help but feel like Chanyeol is purring at his touch. “The performance officer down at the hospital is a lonely middle aged guy who fancies the balls off Jongin. All you have to do for them to lower your sick rating is get Jongin to go flirt with him for half an hour. But I haven't even had a day off since some time last year, so I imagine they won't be too annoyed if I do take a day off.”

Chanyeol nods. He shrugs Baekhyun’s arms off of him, sitting up quickly and then turning back to him. “You know what a really quick way of spreading infectious diseases is?”

“Sneezing?” Baekhyun replies, raising his brow at Chanyeol. 

The red head rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips as he crawled his way over to Baekhyun on the covers of the bed. He placed his hands either side of Baekhyun’s shoulders, kneeling to his right. “Guess again.”

“Animals and pests?” 

“Nope,” Chanyeol tells him. Baekhyun is really too keen in the situation at hand. Chanyeol’s seconds away from kissing him and he wants it to happen so badly but what kind of guy would he be to not let Chanyeol have his fun. It was all the better having Chanyeol’s lips ghosting over his own and that delicious taste of cherries was all he could think about. “Best way for us two to get sick would be by kissing until one of us passes out, I think.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s phone was vibrating like crazy in his pocket but Baekhyun was watching him so carefully that there was no way he could pull his phone from his pocket, check it and respond to the missed calls and texts he was receiving. 

It wasn't that he couldn't answer his phone in front of Baekhyun. At least, there was only a small possibility that the case was Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to have one person in his life (or three, maybe). Baekhyun simply wanted Chanyeol’s whole undivided attention and even though they were meant to be watching this movie Baekhyun wasn't looking at anything but Chanyeol. 

Yeah — Baekhyun was watching Chanyeol like he was the movie. 

“Do you want a drink?” Baekhyun asks, distracting Chanyeol from his thoughts (or the movie, Chanyeol didn't know anymore). He rests his hand on Chanyeol’s arm, offering a calming smile. “I have about as many flavours of herbal tea as you can think of.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. “Even Belgian Rock Sugar?”

“When you live in a house with Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun you can bet that you have Belgian Rock Sugar flavoured tea.”

Baekhyun didn't pause the movie and instead went off towards the kitchen, leaving Chanyeol on his own. After some conflicting thoughts in his mind, Chanyeol decided to follow, rushing behind Baekhyun with his sleeves pulled over his hands like a child. 

Chanyeol stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, mouth falling agape when he saw the collection that Baekhyun was looking at. “Oh my— You weren't kidding about the tea.”

“Of course I wasn't. I'm pretty sure the two of them would fuck these tea bags because of how much they love them,” Baekhyun states, turning to Chanyeol with an expression that was in readable. “I really hope that breaks some laws so they never do that, though.”

Chanyeol shrugs, idly strolling over so he was next to Baekhyun. He felt warmer by his side. “Some people do have a food fetish type thing and I'm pretty sure that's not illegal.”

“Fucking a tea bag is totally different to pulling out some whipped cream on any level,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol. He turns back to the tea just in time to miss Chanyeol’s cheeks and ears turning that deep red colour they went when he knew he was thinking about the wrong thing. 

Do not think about Baekhyun and whipped cream, Chanyeol, do not do it. 

“Do you have a— uh— spare bedroom?” Chanyeol asks, diverting the subject. He'd been thinking for the past few hours since he got here whether or not he might actually get to sleep in the same bed as Baekhyun or not. He wouldn't mind it, but he didn't want to end up stumbling in after Baekhyun only to receive a glare because he wasn't meant to be in Baekhyun’s bed. 

“No. Why?”

“I was just wondering, like…” Chanyeol pauses, meeting Baekhyun’s slightly amused gaze. “…will I be sleeping in— with you tonight?”

Hours ago Chanyeol was kissing Baekhyun and tugging on that pastel pink hair but now he couldn't even ask about an almost completely platonic thing? Typical. 

“Of course it's up to you if you do sleep next to me,” Baekhyun answers. He smiles sweetly, brushing his hand down Chanyeol’s arm again in a caring manor. “I would really like you to. I don't like sleeping alone.”

Chanyeol nods. “I want to.”

“Good!” Baekhyun exclaims, pipping his shoulders up and beaming brightly. “Now, you go sit in there and I'll make your tea, okay?”

“Do you know what flavour I want?”

“Pineapple and blue berry.”

That was said more of a statement and Chanyeol tried his best to hide his confusion. “That’s my favourite.”

“I know it is,” Baekhyun answers, turning back to the two mugs that he's now placed on the counter. 

Chanyeol pulls his lip between his teeth, walking away as Baekhyun again gestures for him to leave. A good guess for what he wanted would have been green tea or that camomile one everyone but Kyungsoo seemed to own, but to guess his exact favourite tea that wasn't even commonly sold?

He needed to stop looking so far into things. Chanyeol had probably told him what he liked the most some time before. 

Instead of going straight for the couch, Chanyeol made a diversion for the bathroom so that he could check his phone in peace. It wasn't that he didn't want Baekhyun to know he was texting or whatever but usually if Kyungsoo was calling him – which he had been doing all day – it was important. 

Locking the door behind him, Chanyeol pulled out his phone and sat down on the floor in front of the door. A few Instagram notifications from Yixing and Jongdae (them two loved those tag games too much), Facebook updates from Minseok as usual and…

Seven missed calls from Kyungsoo?

Chanyeol probably wouldn't have been in such a rush to answer call back of it had been another one of his friends but whenever it was Kyungsoo calling more than once something was on dire need of attention. What made it worse was that Kyungsoo didn't even take two dial tones to pick up. 

“Hello?” 

“Yah—! Chanyeol, where are you?” Kyungsoo scolded, immediately preparing to release all hell on Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo may have been smaller than Chanyeol, but he'd had a dream about Kyungsoo sharpening his kitchen knives and that was a warning never to mess with the human embodiment of Mehrunes Dagon. 

“I'm with Baekhyun,” Chanyeol answered. “I'm staying over here tonight. What's the matter?”

Kyungsoo breathed a sigh, which seemed to be of relief, but never lost his frantic tone of voice that was dragging out his words. “Yixing got a call from Jonghyun who told him you called in sick tomorrow but none of us could find you are we were worried you'd gone Pokemon hunting an actually been kidnapped this time.”

“I called in sick because I am sick?” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo. That wasn't reliable enough. Thank god he'd been able to just text the only manager that probably hated him, Jonghyun, that he was sick. 

“Why are you with Baekhyun then?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Because he's a nurse.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes dramatically at Kyungsoo’s overbearing show of care towards him. He'd always been like this. “Soo, I know you like to make sure that I don't move and I sleep for like forty hours a day when I'm sick but Baekhyun is actually trained to deal with this stuff.”

Kyungsoo sighed – again – and Chanyeol is sure he can hear Kyungsoo sitting down on the floor in a similar position to himself. “How'd you get sick?”

“I just started feeling a bit light headed and… Here I am, lying in bed with warm tea and someone to cuddle with!”

He was a terrible liar. 

But Kyungsoo was a terrible lie detector. 

“You were fine last night,” Kyungsoo states. He pauses for a moment, letting silence fill the call apart from the static noise that's usually over the line. “What if... Chanyeol don't take this the wrong way but... What if Baekhyun made you sick?”

Chanyeol is left with nothing to say. He couldn't take it the wrong way because he didn't even know what way to take that. Baekhyun making him sick? What did that even mean? 

“Say something?”

“I don't know what to say.” Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair, pushing back the red locks to keep it from his eyes. “Why would Baekhyun make me purposefully sick?”

Kyungsoo hums. “I know it's weird but hear me out. You're always with him these days, and whenever one of us is around he always tries to take you away from us and make it just you two. He's a nice guy but don't you think that he's so focused on you and only you that he's—”

“Aish, Soo. I'm not even really sick okay?” Chanyeol admits, bowing his head a little towards the floor. He scuffs his shoes across the tiles, feeling worse now for lying. “I said I was sick because I don't want to go in to work and if you know I'm not sick you'll tell Yixing and he'll tell Jonghyun and I'll get fired.”

He could have just kept playing with the lie but he didn't want Kyungsoo to talk about Baekhyun like that. Even though he wasn't sick, why would Kyungsoo think that Baekhyun had the capability to do that to someone? Especially him of all people. 

“Well can you at least call me next time to say you won't be home so I don't fear for your life?” Kyungsoo asks, his time changing dramatically. Of course he'd act like there wasn't a problem anymore – even though Kyungsoo had just accused Baekhyun of, what, poisoning him, he was just going to act like nothing happened. 

“I'm fine Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says, “I'm twenty three now and I can have my own friends. You don't have to check up on me every five minutes.”

Chanyeol can hear Kyungsoo tutting through the phone line but doesn't say anything. He wasn't in the mood to be arguing with anyone now, and neither was Kyungsoo apparently. “Just make sure you call a cab home, whenever you come back. It's meant to be cold the next few days.”

Though a part of Chanyeol’s ever forgiving nature wanted to call back Kyungsoo and apologise for whatever just happened, he simply stood up and put his phone back in his pocket, heaving towards the couch where he was meant to be. 

Baekhyun, unsurprisingly, was waiting there with a smile on his lips and white China mug in his hands. What a heart warming sight. Baekhyun never accused people of trying to make him sick or what not. Baekhyun actually thought things through and didn't go sending around accusations because he was—

“Everything okay?” Baekhyun asked, shuffling in his seat so he could see Chanyeol better. 

“I was peeing and then Soo called me to ask where I was,” Chanyeol states. He lets his back fall on the arm rest of the couch, relaxing all his muscles and breathing our deeply. “It's like he thinks that I can't take care of my self at all. I'm away for barely five hours and he thinks I've been kidnapped or something.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, taking a sip from his mug. “Really?”

“Yeah! Its so frustrating. I work an extra hour at work and he's worried where I am. I stay out late with Yixing and he gets mad because it's not safe or whatever. Somethings I think that he's—”

“—Jealous?”

Chanyeol pauses. Was that what he was thinking? Kyungsoo did sound like he wanted him to spend less time with Baekhyun. He did it all the time with Yixing too (Chanyeol had put that down the the fact that Yixing was a very easy-go-lucky person and had less safety sense than others). It would make sense that Kyungsoo was jealous. That explains his obsessive behaviour and the fact he wanted Chanyeol to always be by his side. 

“I guess.”

Baekhyun nods, setting his cup down on the floor by his feet. “I didn't want to say anything before but he was totally giving me the dirtiest of looks when I was at yours.”

“But he's not… Like, gay. At least not that he's said so already,” Chanyeol comments. Kyungsoo had only had girlfriends in the past but no on had ever asked if he liked guys so he really didn't have a reason to know the answer to that question. 

“He doesn't need to love you to be jealous,” Baekhyun adds. He waits for a moment, watching Chanyeol carefully. “Maybe he just doesn't want you to have other friends.”

Chanyeol nods. “That could explain it.”

“Just a suggestion here, but maybe you should try and distance yourself from him?” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol, reaching forward to the table and taking the other mug set aside that was a grass green colour. He pushes it in Chanyeol’s direction, encouraging him to take some. “But forget about it for now. Have some tea.”

Chanyeol takes the mug gratefully, bowing his head in thanks at Baekhyun. Finally he had someone to listen to him drone on and one about these friends of his without having some point to interject. Good thing he didn't have anything bad to say about Baekhyun. 

Well, Baekhyun could make his tea a little less powdery.


	7. blankets and trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol likes sleeping and there's nothing else to it – he just wishes that Baekhyun was there too. Baekhyun likes silence and there's one person who's determined to never be silenced around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so mostly in this is the introduction of a new character and their links with the story + more information on Luhan and Sehun's story with some vital information on Baekhyun's previous relationships!! 
> 
> [new character] is lowkey a hoe don't hate me 
> 
> I hope you like this and be sure to pay attention to small details ;)

“What the— What?” 

Chanyeol could absently hear the sound of voices around him, but instead of trying to look for who they were coming from, he kept his head pushed into the pillow and let his senses be invaded with sleep once more. 

“I'm going to move him if you don't.”

“Sehun don't you dare, he looks cute.”

“But I'm tired and I want to sleep!”

There was a ringing in his head which was probably a result of the loud talking around him. Sehun and most probably Jongin, Chanyeol thought. Who else would it have been? If it wasn't Baekhyun then it was them and Baekhyun had been forced to work today. 

“Go use my bed. Honestly, I don't care. Just don't wake him up.”

The distinct sound of someone slamming their feet down at they walked could be heard now, and Chanyeol was startled by a hand on his arm that made him jump a little. Whoever was sitting with him must have noticed because they immediately removed their hand and Chanyeol was left at peace again. He would have gone back to sleep, honestly, but this person insisted on talking. Talking and talking and talking. 

“Chanyeol?” The voice called. “Are you awake?”

Chanyeol hums into the pillow, hugging it a little tighter like he would with Baekhyun’s body at night. He doesn't move, at least not until he feels the same cold hand back on his arm as the bed beside him dips. Deciding it's best to see who had disturbed him, Chanyeol turns his head to the side and catches a glimpse of Jongin through the corner of his eye. 

“Is everything okay?” Jongin asks. He looks over Chanyeol, stopping once when he's fully processed Chanyeol. 

“Mhm— fine,” Chanyeol answers sleepily. He yawns, bringing his hand to his mouth for a moment, and then using his sweater paw to rub his eyes. “What time is it?”

Jongin frowns, but doesn't fail to answer. Instead he looks down at his watch and offers that cute grin he always seemed to carry. “It's almost five. Are you staying for dinner?”

“Oh—Uhm—Baekhyun said he'd be back at five and that we'd go out after, it's okay. But thanks, uh— Jongin.”

“Have you been here all day?” Jongin asks. “There was some guy here waiting for you. Kyungsoo I think? Cute face, nice hair, left me his number just in case I saw you? Baekhyun told me last night you had an argument with him so I told him we hadn't seen you.”

Chanyeol rubbed his temple now, mind clouded with so many thoughts. He just wanted to sleep it off and be done with it. Maybe he was sick now? That would probably be the cause of all this. “T–thanks. But I'm just gonna… Sleep.”

Jongin doesn't answer now, opting to grab Chanyeol a blanket that he throws over his body. Chanyeol silently thanked him, snuggling into the blanket and wrapping it around him. He hoped Sehun didn't mind him sleeping in his bed but Baekhyun’s door was locked when Chanyeol tried to go in there and Sehun’s door was the closest. 

Was he arguing with Kyungsoo? He wasn't sure. Maybe he was. Last night was a blur, so much so that Chanyeol couldn't even recall what he was doing last night with Baekhyun. They were in his bedroom, Baekhyun was laying next to him and then Chanyeol just felt so tired that he clung onto Baekhyun like a koala and never let go until Baekhyun had to leave this morning. 

He missed Baekhyun now. He really did. Baekhyun kept him so warm and Chanyeol was cold now. Cold enough to freeze, even. That's why this blanket was pulled so tightly around him. He couldn't freeze without seeing Baekhyun again. He had to wait for Baekhyun. To… Stay awake for Baekhyun. To feel Baekhyun again and get warmed up. That was a good idea. 

Chanyeol definitely would have fallen asleep but that buzzing sound was back. He couldn't work out where it was from but he remembered Baekhyun telling him it was probably one of Sehun’s coffee makers. But now it was continuous. Sehun kept making that buzzing noise and it was really getting to him. 

“Don't mind me,” another voice said loudly. Chanyeol opened his eyes and caught sight of Sehun shuffling through one of his drawers. “I mean, you are in my bed but don't mind me. Don't wanna upset princess Byun and piss you off. I might not have any nuts at the end of all this. Then what can Luhan touch?”

Luhan wanted Sehun’s nuts? What was so special about Sehun’s nuts? Nuts were disgusting anyway. Cashew and pea and hazel. All of them were too chewy and they weren't soft against Chanyeol’s tongue. Baekhyun’s lips were soft against his tongue though. Why didn't Luhan want Baekhyun’s lips?

“Uh– you didn't hear that,” Sehun mumbles, pulling something from his drawer. He looks back at Chanyeol, cocking his head to the side. 

Sehun walks towards Chanyeol slowly, then crouches down beside the bed pushes some of Chanyeol’s hair from his eyes. There's a protesting groan from Chanyeol as Sehun tugs at his eyelid. “Aish. You don't look well Chanyeol. Do you want some pain killers?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. Painkillers were Baekhyun and they wouldn't help him. 

“Do you feel dizzy?” Sehun asks. Though Chanyeol shakes his head, he holds two fingers to Chanyeol’s neck, finding his very weak pulse. “Can you see me properly? Can you move your arms for me?”

Chanyeol nods, slowly bringing his arms out from under the blanket and stretching them out. What were all these questions for anyway? He felt like he was back in one of those stores that ask for you take take surveys on customer service that just go on forever and ever. 

He can't help but laugh out loud at the memory of when he went into a women’s lingerie shop with Yixing to buy stuff for Yixing’s girlfriend. The store assistant looked at the pair like they were crazy, and for some reason thought that Yixing was the one wearing the lingerie – the middle aged lady pulled out the whitest thong and lace bra set Chanyeol had ever seen, held it up to Yixing and stating ‘that's about his size’.

“Yo, Chanyeol,” Sehun repeats, holding the back of his hand to Chanyeol’s head. “You need to drink something. Come on, let's go to the kitchen.”

Now this wasn’t the uncaring, bitchy boy that Chanyeol knew. Maybe his senses were even more skew-whiff than they were earlier. No, no, he was a nurse. He had to be like to his patients, so of course he had this caring side. Plus Jongin was his boyfriend and there was no way such a lovely human being would like Sehun based on the way he acted around other people. 

“I'm fine,” Chanyeol protests, ignoring Sehun’s attempts to pull him off the bed. “It's warm here. I'm fine.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, tutting at Chanyeol. “I see people like this every day at work. How much have you been drinking? Or was it drugs? If you and Baekhyun were doing something I'm not gonna report you I just want to make sure you're—”

“We didn't do anything,” Chanyeol answers. He finally pulls himself up, sitting in a position where he can now see Sehun who’s probably still assessing him right now. 

“Fine. But don't throw up in my bed,” Sehun mumbles, walking towards the door. He stops by the frame, turning back to Chanyeol and narrowing his eyes. “You remember what I said?”

Chanyeol frowns. “What?”

“Do you remember what I said a minute ago?” Sehun repeats. He shuts the door ever so slightly, making sure that whatever Chanyeol could have heard wouldn't then be heard by Jongin. 

“Nuts?” Chanyeol suggests, shrugging his shoulder. “Yeah. Yeah, you said something about liking nuts. I don't like them though.”

Sehun, though frowning, chuckles a little. “Right. Yeah, I like nuts. I like them a lot.”

“Did you see Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks, stopping Sehun as he tries to walk out of the door. 

“Kyungsoo? You mean Do Kyungsoo?” Sehun asks. Chanyeol nods once, cocking his head to the side. “Huh. Figures. I haven't seen him, but if you see him tell him he still owes me that money from that bet ages ago.”

Chanyeol nods again, this time with more discrepancy. So much was happening so quickly. “What bet?”

“If I told you then I'd have to kill you,” Sehun tells him, smiling widely. “Now, I'll send Jongin to check on you in like an hour or so to check you're still alive or whatever. Like I said, don't need Princess Byun kicking up a storm over you.”

There's no response from Chanyeol, his eyes diverting away from Sehun as he steadies himself back into a laying position. He covers his face with his hands, rubbing at his skin like earlier but this time with more force. Why was he so tired? He should ask Sehun what time it was so he could get ready for when Baekhyun got here. 

“No thanks for letting you sleep in my bed then? Alright.”

He couldn’t ask Sehun for the time, anyway. Sehun was leaving. 

Instead, Chanyeol shuts his eyes again and let's himself fall back into whatever sleep was left to captivate him. The calmness was strangely soothing and it allowed Chanyeol to fully relax his mind to a point of stillness. No buzzing, no ringing, no talking. Absolute, pure, nothingness. 

And it was nice. 

He didn't have to think about the answers to questions that were being thrown at him and he didn't have to ponder over the date or time. All that he could see was darkness. Nice darkness. A basic black colour that tantalised him and kept him obsessed. 

That face, too. 

 

 

Baekhyun ran his fingers through his hair in the most agitated fashion. The queue at this shop was too long. Didn't the managers have any value to keeping their store’s good reputation? He was barely five customers from the front and he felt like he'd been queuing there since forever. 

Well, not forever but the milk in his hand was starting to hurt because he was carrying that and his work bag and a pineapple for Sehun. It was just heavy and it was past five now. Baekhyun was late home for Chanyeol. 

It wasn't that it was a problem he was late – it couldn't be helped that someone thought it would be funny to smoke at a mechanical work shop, whose arms Baekhyun had to sort out sufficiently before he could go. It wasn't even his fault that this cashier was working behind time and taking too long to scan through items. Nor that the manager wasn't even trying to help. 

But Chanyeol would get nervous because Baekhyun had gone back on a promise. Such a strong and independent boy, Chanyeol was, he just relied on those around him to not make empty promises that would lead to him being let down. Chanyeol didn't like being let down because it threw his confidence. 

Baekhyun didn't want Chanyeol to feel like he wasn't anything but perfection. 

Those promises were made to be kept. 

“Byun Baekhyun?” A voice calls. Baekhyun looks up, startled by the voice. His head turns to the side and he's suddenly greeted with a face he hadn't seen in a long time – nor did he really want to see if he was honest. “Man, Sehun was right! You still look like a puppy that's been kicked up the ass.”

Baekhyun's eyes shifted down to the ground, avoiding the states from his elders around him from the previous statement. “Hey, Kris.”

“Don't take this the wrong way but I totally had you down as the first one to move away from here,” Kris says, adjusting the SnapBack on his head. He joins Baekhyun in the queue, ignoring the disgruntled noises from those behind Baekhyun.”Mind buying this for me? I'll pay you back with some beers later.”

“I appreciate the offer but maybe some other night?” Baekhyun suggests, shrugging his shoulders lightly. 

Kris hums, cocking his head to the side. “Byun Baekhyun is turning down a night out? Another clingy girlfriend got you tied in for the night?”

“No, no girlfriend,” Baekhyun states. 

“Ooh! Boyfriend?” Kris asks, more interested now. “I remember that guy you used to date. You always got on better with the guys. Man, Xia was fucking crazy right? Can't believe she got her brother to sue me over everything that happened back then. Like, so what that I'm—”

“How comes you're back here?” Baekhyun asks, interrupted Kris.

The tall boy who had a strange obsession with covering his perfectly styled hair with a hat also had a problem with talking too loudly about the things not everyone wanted to hear. Especially in a shop at five ten pm where everyone just wanted to get home. 

Kris shrugs. “Old times sake I guess. Sehun and I wanted to meet up again and I had some time off work so I thought why not. Plus I heard a friend of ours was also here. I mean, I ruined his life once before so I might as well do it again whilst I still have the time.”

“How'd you know about Luhan?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Secret sources.”

“Sehun?”

Kris laughed. “You bet. He tells me everything. Like the fact he's one patient who’s self harmed away from quitting and that he was considering dumping Jongin for that doctor over in haematology who would totally shove her fingers up his ass and eat his ass out. I'd like to think he sees me as an older brother but that would be really disgusting considering the amount of people he's thought about having sex with.”

Baekhyun nodded hesitantly. He shuffled forward a little in the line, thanking his stars that he was one away from being served. He now remembered why he was never the biggest fan of Kris. He really did like to talk and boy did Baekhyun love silence. 

Silence filled with Chanyeol of course. Couldn't forget that. 

“So who’s your boyfriend?” Kris asks. He's still pestering Baekhyun with his hands held out for Baekhyun to buy his stuff. 

Were they condoms?

“This guy,” Baekhyun mumbles. He didn't exactly want to be telling Kris but he also wanted to brag about him. The latter was his fairest option. “He works in this bridal store so I always get to see him in suits and he looks amazing every time. About as tall as you, doe eyes, red hair, uhm… I have a picture.”

Kris grins excitedly, wagging his eyebrows. He stands by Baekhyun, watching over his shoulder as he pulls up a selca of himself and Chanyeol on the couch together. A cute photo that Baekhyun loved due to its natural features. 

“He's cute Baekhyun,” Kris answers, nodding acceptingly. “Wow. All my children are growing up and finding boyfriends.”

Baekhyun is about to answer, but is called over to the check out counter. Wanting not to be at the wrath of everyone (if that hadn't already happened), Baekhyun runs quickly over to the check out with Kris following behind. No wonder this queue was so long – the lady was going at a snail’s pace. 

“Have you got yourself a girlfriend yet then Kris?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Not exactly,” Kris tells him. He pulls out his phone, clicking on what seemed to be an app of some kind. “Well, I've been trying to meet someone for ages but all these people keep fucking me over. So I tried one of those chat things. Not specifically for a relationship but I found someone who's about your age on there. We started talking and they are amazing.”

Baekhyun smiles softly. He recognised the feeling. “What are they like?”

“Very kind and caring. Any time I'm pissed off or in a bad mood they always make me feel better. Oh—! They're a lawyer too. They live in Korea but not near here and they're a little nervous to meet up so I said I'd give it time. But I like them.”

“That's cute,” Baekhyun answers. He hands over some money to the cashier, smiling and thanking her for helping and then taking his bag. 

He half expects Kris to leave him alone now but the (other) (more approachable) Chinese boy seems to be following Baekhyun around, even after giving him his stuff. They were condoms that Kris bought, great. 

“You're serious about this guy then?”

Kris looks up to Baekhyun, catching his eyes. There's a pause, one Baekhyun immediately can pick up on. He studied psychology during his time at school and he could remember something about this. Uh— Was it Milgram that said something about this? No, he was obedience. Maybe it was Asch. Ah, no, that was conformity. He'd remember it sometime. 

“I guess so. But I'm kind of lost right now. I haven't had sex in like a month and I don't want to have sex with someone because it's like I'm being adulterous.”

“You don't need sex,” Baekhyun states. He remembered all the psychosexual stuff too. That if you dreamt about a train it meant you were dreaming about dicks. Yeah, fucked up stuff, Freud. “I mean you do but you can go more than a month without it.”

Kris shakes his head. “No, Baekhyun, you're the only one who can do that because you're born with some natural resistance to sleeping around.”

“Or I just ignore lower pleasures?” Baekhyun suggests. “It's not like I don't want sex. You think I haven't thought about fucking Chanyeol yet? Because I have. So many times. But he doesn't want to so I won't try to do it.”

“Chanyeol’s the boyfriend?” Kris asks. 

Baekhyun nods, narrowing his eyes a little. 

“If I were you I would be questioning why he doesn't want to have you fuck him. Look at you! You're hardly not appealing, are you?”

“He just hasn't tried to start anything...” Baekhyun mumbles. It was all justified in his head; Chanyeol wasn't ready and Baekhyun wasn't going to force him. Chanyeol might have needed to be trained into slight submission or Baekhyun might have had to try and turn down his overall dominance a notch. Either was good, but one suited Baekhyun more. 

He'd do anything for Chanyeol though, so it didn't matter. 

“Well you try to start something then?” Kris offers, shrugging. “When you two are alone, get him on the bed and pin him down. Kiss down his neck and make him beg for you to fuck him. Problem solved!”

Something was telling Baekhyun it wasn't that easy. He could have easily done that but seriously, what if Chanyeol didn't like being pinned down? Baekhyun couldn't lose him because of that. “What sort of girls are you doing this with to know it's that simple?”

“Not girls, baby.” Kris winks, running his tongue over his lip slowly. So that was the charm that everyone spoke about. “Ya know Xia’s new fiancé? Zitao—”

Pause. Baekhyun’s mouth formed a solid ‘o’. “No, Kris. You didn't. Please tell me you didn't.”

“Turns out that guy loves having his ass pounded!”

Baekhyun froze completely. He turned to Kris fully, choking out a laugh from the back of his throat. “Oh my god. Kris.”

“He had it coming. I’m gonna fuck Luhan over enough for him to be begging me for forgiveness,” Kris states. He places his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, urging him to keep walking. “But anyway, Zitao. I'm pretty sure he likes Xia but when he realises she's a total psychopath then he'll come running back and begging for me. Just wait.”

There's a tickle at the back of Baekhyun’s throat and he's not quite sure what it's because of. He most definitely wanted to leave this conversation now. “So you fucked my ex girlfriend’s fiancé. Did it give you as much gratification as fucking Xia herself did?”

“Nah.” Kris shakes his head. “Everyone knew what I did to Xia and that pissed Luhan off. No one other than you knows about Zitao and I low key want Luhan to try and murder me again. You know I love being choked.”

Baekhyun didn't know that Kris liked being choked but he'd make a note of it somewhere incase he ever needed it. 

He probably wouldn't need that information. 

What if Chanyeol liked being choked?

“Are you gonna introduce me then?” Kris asks, rather out of the blue. He smiles at Baekhyun, quickening his pace to keep up with Baekhyun (who did attempt to lose Kris in the crowd of people on the street by walking faster, admittedly). 

“To Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks. Kris nods enthusiastically. “Well if I introduce you then I'll also have to introduce you to Jongin and I don't know how much Sehun will like that.”

“Jongin is Sehun’s most recent boyfriend, right?” 

Baekhyun hums. 

“Well I mean you might as well. This is Sehun we’re talking about. He and Jongin won't even be together next year – you know how quickly the guy moves on.”

Unfortunately Baekhyun did. He knew how Sehun had a tendency not to devote himself and he knew by the example of Kris alone that Sehun wasn't the most committed in the world. “He does like Jongin though.”

“Maybe. I don't doubt that he does. But you know how much he liked Luhan and see where that ended,” Kris stated. He shoved his fists in his pocket and relaxed his shoulders. “When he finds out that Luhan still loves him. That's when everything is going to change. Jongin won't even be in the picture anymore.”

Baekhyun, though completely unsure of what to actually say to Kris, smiles politely. “Do you wanna come back with me then?”

“Usually when people ask me that they're not introducing me to their boyfriend.”


	8. lips and locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun really is getting ahead of himself with his desires. Chanyeol isn't sure what kind of life he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii so basically I'm not saying that this is nearly over because I wanna get to about 60k before I finish? It will be around 15 chapters long in total. But, I am getting to the point where (in KS1 terms) the plot is rising. So pay attention to they way that Chan and Baek speak with each other, the words they use and how they feel specifically. 
> 
> Also, smut warning!!! 
> 
> I haven't given one before despite the amount of sexual comments I've made so now you actually know that I've added some kind of 'scene' between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Uhm, it's not loads but there will be more in the future. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and be sure to comment because I will always reply, especially if you're confused about something!

“Morning, baby.”

Baekhyun’s hand was quick over Chanyeol’s cheek, fingertips brushing his delicate skin that seemed to be desperate for his touch. He could almost see every pore on Chanyeol’s skin begging for his attention. 

Chanyeol, still absorbed by the sleeping pattern he'd grown to live by, hummed silently in his sleep and turned to press his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder. His soft lips sent a tingle down Baekhyun’s spine. Oh, did Baekhyun love kissing his boyfriend. 

It wasn't even something that Baekhyun could describe; it didn't sound like x, taste like y and and feel like z. In fact there was something at the back of Baekhyun’s mind telling him that he blacked out each and every time that Chanyeol and him came into any kind of contact that related to that of the sexual kind. 

Of course, Baekhyun hadn’t yet tried more than a kiss. Eight weeks they'd known each other, dating for about four of those, and Baekhyun was still nervous about what Chanyeol might have done if he tried to do anything past the odd make out session on the couch or bed. 

Especially now Chanyeol was here often, it was hard for Baekhyun to resist a peak at his boyfriend. The tall redhead had a wonderful body that seemed to be sculpted on Mount Olympus itself. His arms, his chest, his thighs. Baekhyun didn't know how he'd resisted this for so long. 

He still respected Chanyeol’s consent and wouldn't do anything until was he was sure that Chanyeol wanted to do it. Which was why he had to still run to the toilet each morning (that Chanyeol “accidentally” brushed his hand over him). Or take a cold shower like every hour of the day, but that was less enjoyed by Baekhyun. 

Just one touch. He'd even suck Chanyeol off, Chanyeol didn't have to do any of the work. Baekhyun would start with his hand, then use his mouth, then use his fingers and then fuck Chanyeol raw. Yeah, it was a good game plan. Chanyeol only had to move once and that was to turn over – effectively he didn't even have to do that. 

Baekhyun had thought about it when he was alone on the ward providing for him and Chanyeol. He wanted to taste Chanyeol. He wanted to make Chanyeol scream his name and claw at the sheets because Baekhyun was just too good for him to take. He wanted Chanyeol’s cum running down his throat as he choked on his—

Baekhyun soon after realised that he didn't know how big Chanyeol was. But whatever size he was, it didn't matter. 

“What time is it?” Chanyeol mumbled, looking up to Baekhyun with half closed eyelids. 

“Almost nine, sleepy head,” Baekhyun jokes, running the tips of his finger back through Chanyeol’s red hair that was desperately in need of being dyed again. Maybe that grey colour. “I booked the day off work and no one will be home for a while so… It's just us again.”

Chanyeol’s smile that flickered onto his lips was breathtakingly beautiful. Baekhyun felt himself twitch at the sight. No, no, now was not a time to get needy. “I don't know how long work will let me have off. I mean, how long has it been now? I'll have to go back sooner or later.”

“Nah. It's okay. They called yesterday and told me they'd covered your schedules for another couple of weeks. Yixing stopped by yesterday when you were sleeping and said that Ariake aren't too worried about you being off and neither is FC Seoul according to Kyungsoo. Take advantage of that, won't you?”

Chanyeol nods, but lifts his head from Baekhyun’s shoulder and rests it back on the pillow beside them. “But I feel bad. I'm practically living with you, I'm not paying Yixing my rent and you’re basically paying for me. I owe you something.”

“Aish, you don't own me anything Chanyeol. You don't have to pay me to look after you. I want to look after you,” Baekhyun states. “I'm your boyfriend, not your babysitter. Let me look after you.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks flush a light pink colour, matching to that of Baekhyun’s hair. He sits up, then turns his head slightly towards Baekhyun with an exasperated look on his face. “How can I make it up to you, anyway?”

“Let me see.” Baekhyun hums, staring at Chanyeol in the most delightful way. He reaches his hand to Chanyeol’s arm, trailing the nail along the tanned skin. “Be a good boyfriend to me. That's all you have to do.”

Chanyeol, half slamming his hands down in protest on the sheets, frowns. “How do I even do that?”

“There are two steps. Are you listening carefully? I won't repeat them.”

Chanyeol nods. 

“The first is that you have to be Park Chanyeol who is a literal giant and sleeps with about twenty blankets.” Baekhyun took note again of Chanyeol’s blush that quite quickly spread to his cheeks. “The second is that you have to make me… Happy. Not just by making jokes and always smiling but by fulfilling my, desires, let's say.”

Chanyeol lost his frown, which is quickly replaced with gapping lips and an obviously dry mouth as he tried to reply. “Y–Your… Desires?”

“Yes. But like dreams they don't have to come true – it's just good if they do.”

“What kind of desires?” Chanyeol asks. 

And boy did Baekhyun’s mind start to race. 

When someone says that to you, someone you may deem your possible true love and maybe wish to spend your life with, you can only do one thing. Internally, very loudly, squeal. “They involve you.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol shifts his body so he's fully turned to Baekhyun. “Well… What do you want me to do?”

Baekhyun smirked slightly. He had to down play the sadistic and dominating thoughts of having Chanyeol truly helpless beneath him begging. Just begging. For more, for release. For anything. 

“It's not what I want you to do. It's what you want to do. What ever you feel comfortable doing, baby, you do.”

Baekhyun is setting his own trap because he’s the one about to cream his pants with pure anticipation of what Chanyeol could possibly do. Fuck him? No, Chanyeol was clearly submissive. Although switching it up a little wouldn't hurt. Hand job? That was a good starting point. They were getting somewhere at least and finally it wouldn't be Baekhyun’s hand at the source of his orgasm tonight. Hopefully. 

“Well– I mean… I want– Can I…” Baekhyun frowned at Chanyeol’s consistent stuttering. Chanyeol, however, must have noticed because when he found himself left without an answer he moved back forwards towards Baekhyun and kissed him hardly. 

Tongue, a lot of it. Chanyeol wanted to get rid of the nervous feeling in his stomach and Baekhyun just knew. So he let Chanyeol kiss him; let Chanyeol run his tongue over his lips whilst allowing himself to run a hand down Chanyeol’s back, picking up every curve and muscle that tensed. 

“Tell me then,” Baekhyun says, pulling away from Chanyeol for merely a split second.

The red head was desperate though and pulled Baekhyun back to him, hands raking through the soft pink hair and holding Baekhyun still. Really, Baekhyun didn’t mean to let out the ever so soft whimper but Chanyeol was pulling at his strings with those rough pulls and tough kisses of affection.

But Baekhyun still fights for his place, giggling to himself as he pulls back from Chanyeol once more and leaves him flustered with eyes shut, lips wet and gapped. “Chan, tell me what you want to do. I want to know.”

“Baekhyun, can I…” Chanyeol lets out an exaggerated sigh, then sits back on his knees and lets his shoulders drop. “I don’t know how to say it.”

“Okay. I’ll tell you this. Don’t speak, just do whatever you want. I give you permission to do what you want.”

Chanyeol nods distantly, almost shyly in Baekhyun’s opinion, and moves his gaze away from Baekhyun’s eyes. His hand trails from the covers that still cover Baekhyun’s partially clothed body, pulling back the material ever so gently until its sits just over Baekhyun’s thighs.

Baekhyun is also quick to notice the change in Chanyeol’s eyes. The way he licks his lips, the way he flickers between the obvious tent that’s visible in Baekhyun’s boxers and Baekhyun’s eyes. Of course Chanyeol was nervous, Baekhyun thought, at one point they could barely kiss.

“Go on,” Baekhyun instructed. He moved his hand to Chanyeol’s, pulling it down to cover the area where his waistband covered his hip. “I want you to do this.”

There’s a spell of silence before Chanyeol finally reaches for the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers, fingers dipping under the band ever so slightly whilst he pulls Baekhyun’s t-shirt up with the other hand. Baekhyun could have sworn every inch of his skin was on fire now, all he wants is for Chanyeol to lower his hand a little more and finally just touch him.

He does just that.

Chanyeol’s grasp, ever so soft, around Baekhyun’s already hardened length is so fulfilling to Baekhyun that he has to check that this isn’t just a dream. It’s not, it’s real – Baekhyun is actually being touched by the man he loves and it’s so amazing. So perfect. Just perfect. The way Chanyeol starts to move his hand, the way he digs his thumb into Baekhyun’s slit, the way Chanyeol does anything.

It’s enough to tell Baekhyun that Chanyeol’s experienced, and he can’t help the jealously that crops up when he thinks of Chanyeol’s lips being around another man’s cock. It was wrong. Chanyeol was his. Chanyeol was only to use his lips for Baekhyun’s pleasure. That’s how it was meant to be.

“I want to please you,” Chanyeol says in the most dainty of voices. It’s like a call for Baekhyun, because the moment those words leave Chanyeol’s lips Baekhyun’s head is thrown back and he’s clenching his thighs at the feeling.

How great it was to have another man touch him.

How great it was to have Chanyeol touch him.

He’s so absorbed in the feeling of just Chanyeol’s hand that Baekhyun sees colours flying when the redhead’s mouth is on his head, saliva cooling his deep red length that needs pleasing. He needs Chanyeol, just the way his cock looks like it craves for Chanyeol’s dirty mouth is enough to confirm that.

No, Chanyeol wasn’t dirty. He was pure, pretty and delicate. But Baekhyun would certainly make his muse dirty when he came in his mouth and tainted that purity that Chanyeol reeked of.

“Oh, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun groaned, flinging his hand to Chanyeol’s hair and holding a tight grasp on him. He pushed Chanyeol’s head down a little, this pure idea of desire filling his veins when he realises that he wants Chanyeol to take him all.

Chanyeol so beautifully takes him, swallowing around Baekhyun’s length until the head is hitting the back of his throat. Still, despite Baekhyun’s hand still rustled in his hair, Chanyeol bobs his head back up until all he's covering is Baekhyun’s head. 

Chanyeol even has the audacity, the pure strength and courage, to take a lick of the precum and spread it over his lips like he was Baekhyun’s filthy, dirty little secret. The moan Chanyeol gave when he spread his tongue over his lips had Baekhyun bucking his hips for more of that tongue. 

There's no more waiting before Chanyeol flattens his tongue and licks directly up the underside of Baekhyun’s shaft, paying attention to the vein that was so prominent to him. Then again, much to Baekhyun’s relief, Chanyeol takes him back in his mouth and carries on with his hand around what he can't take. 

Baekhyun is still shoving Chanyeol’s head down because he's desperate to have Chanyeol all over him. He didn't expect this. He expected to have to suck Chanyeol’s cock first and then get something out of it but this was so much better. Chanyeol was so much better. Chanyeol was all he needed; all he wanted now. 

Chanyeol, effectively about ten seconds away from being called ‘cock slut’ by the monster beneath him, was distracted by Baekhyun’s heavy breathing and immediately peered up to Baekhyun, looking at him so innocently through his lashes. He takes his head away, leaving his lips connected to Baekhyun’s cock with just a string of saliva. 

“You're so… thick.” 

Baekhyun chokes. He doesn't hold back from letting it known to Chanyeol either because the way he said that was so… good. Baekhyun couldn't even think. Good was about the most his vocabulary was going to produce right now. “Don't stop. You want me to feel good right?”

So Baekhyun’s fingers tighten in Chanyeol’s hair and he pushes him back down, leaving Chanyeol was no time to do anything but what Baekhyun wants him to. He takes it well, yet again, letting Baekhyun fill his mouth until he's thrusting. Yes, thrusting. 

It was accidental at first because the last thing Baekhyun wanted to do was hurt his love but having Chanyeol choke on his cock left Baekhyun with a strange feeling of power. Of possessing, even. The very act leaves Baekhyun flustered, so very hot, sweat dripping down his forehead and monosyllabic cries of ‘Chan’ leaving his lips. 

“I'm gonna—” Baekhyun throws his head back but Chanyeol takes his mouth away forcefully, resorting to just using his hand for the moment. Baekhyun almost sees red. “Chanyeol, no… I want to cum in your mouth.”

He's surprised he can get the words out because his breathing is so fast, but Chanyeol nods once and keeps his hand twisting and moving at a steady speed. Baekhyun is raging at this moment because who was Chanyeol to try and control him? 

But finally, the redhead cools his cock once more and gives a final suck before Baekhyun his shooting his head down the back of his throat for Chanyeol to swallow like the good little cock slut he is. Although Baekhyun isn't looking down, he's got his eyes squeezed shut as this moment to deal with the pure stimulation. 

He only hopes that Chanyeol enjoyed it as much as he did, because Baekhyun was not turning down an opportunity to do this again. 

 

 

It was surprisingly quiet given that it was dinner time and that he was with Baekhyun. Sehun and Jongin both weren't home, and the latter’s things were effectively gone from the house with no reason given as to why by Baekhyun. 

But, oh dear, Baekhyun. The name had gone through Chanyeol’s mind a thousand times and he still wasn't over it. What happened earlier was so vivid in Chanyeol’s head that every time he looked over at Baekhyun he still heard the way the boy said his name and felt the way his cock twitched in his mouth. 

Everything had just happened so natural afterwards, too. No awkward silences, no running away like other people had done before. Baekhyun just invited Chanyeol to shower with him and then, well, it got even better. 

As if getting the chance to show Baekhyun that he did like him wasn't enough, Chanyeol was also rendered helpless when he was pressed up against the shower tiles and Baekhyun stuck two fingers in his hole and made him scream. Not even a porn like scream; it was a holy shit Baekhyun’s fingering me right now scream. 

Which was extended when Baekhyun decided to give Chanyeol a hand job at the same time. Chanyeol’s knees were so weak and he almost collapsed about four times because how the fuck did Baekhyun know how to make him feel so good with just his fingers? It wasn't even like he fucked him to have Chanyeol panting and crying. 

Right now all Baekhyun needed to do was look at Chanyeol to have him blushing and hiding his face, so theoretically Chanyeol was fucked. 

The question was whether Chanyeol was fucked by the reality of his embarrassment or Baekhyun. 

“Ah, Sehun posted something on Instagram,” Baekhyun states, catching Chanyeol’s attention from the TV. 

“Really? What did he say?” Chanyeol asks. 

Baekhyun adjusts the round-rimmed glasses on his nose and narrows his eyes at the words. He starts skimming over some important bits, reading out the vital points. “Great day today…so hot I bet I could die…met with my best friend…darkened earlier than usual…love you Luhan…love you Luhan—!”

“Let me read that,” Chanyeol says, pulling the phone away from Baekhyun to make sure this was legitimate. 

“I can't believe he'd say that?” Baekhyun, probably the most passive aggressive of the lot of them, has the purest look of disgust on his face. If there wasn’t an expression for sourness then Baekhyun had just created it. “He said so much shit about Luhan and he and Jongin were doing so well I just… This can't be real?”

Chanyeol locks Baekhyun’s phone, passing it back to him and then sighing. “You don't think Luhan has like… Forced them to get back together do you?”

“I can't see that happening but now I'm worried about Jongin,” Baekhyun says. 

Of course he was. Jongin was already pretty sensitive (apparently) so why would Sehun dumping him for his ex boyfriend not cause him to be pretty damn mad? Unless Jongin already knew and they'd just kept it quiet. 

“Maybe he's gone back to his old apartment for a bit?” Chanyeol suggests. “If I was pissed off or sad I’d want to be alone. Jongin might want to be away from everyone else.”

Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol with a look that says he agrees. “I'm just worried what Jongin will do if he's left alone in a bad state.”

“Why? Has he done something in the past?” 

“Not recently but…” Baekhyun stops for a moment, letting out a deep breath that’s full of worry. Chanyeol admires how much he does care for his friend, since he could never imagine Kyungsoo worrying over him like this. 

Not with the way he's acting now. Chanyeol hadn’t heard from Kyungsoo in weeks and every time Chanyeol called his number no one picked up. Neither did Jongdae or Yixing. What great friends he had. 

“When Jongin was in training there was this really important test and he failed it and got so upset that no one could find him for days. Sehun managed to find him hiding out at this graveyard and he looked like he'd been drinking and stuff so ever since then I've kept an eye on him.”

“And you think he's gonna do the same thing now?” Chanyeol asks. 

Baekhyun nods, sighing again. “I mean, it's a possibility. I can't say he will or he won't because Jongin’s older now but he's such a nice person that people mostly treat him so well that he never gets upset. Trust Sehun to be the one to pull this shit.”

“Maybe you should check his old apartment then,” Chanyeol suggests. “Just in case. Then at least he knows that he has a friend that's looking out for him.”

“You're right. I'd be grasping at untied strings to think he would be fine with Sehun and Luhan being back together.”

Baekhyun locks his phone and shoves it in his pocket, quickly standing and heading over towards the coat rack for something to wear over his shirt. He leaves Chanyeol to simply admire from afar, but Chanyeol aims to follow. 

It isn't until Baekhyun’s about to leave that he turns back to Chanyeol and raises an eyebrow at him. The look he gives is strong enough for Chanyeol to not need a question to know what Baekhyun is confused about, as well as send a sinking feeling to Chanyeol’s heart. 

“Am I not coming with you?” Chanyeol asks, voice soft and quiet as he stands there like a left out puppy. 

“Well– Uhm— someone has to be here incase Jongin comes back here, right?” Baekhyun tells him. “If he comes here then you'll need to make sure he's okay. I don't want him to be alone.”

Chanyeol doesn't want to say no to Baekhyun, and though he desperately wants to go out he nods hesitantly and smiles at Baekhyun. “Please call me if you see him.”

“I will. You call me if you get worried or lonely and I'll come back, okay?”

Seeing Chanyeol nod again, Baekhyun leans upwards and places a single peck on the jawline of Chanyeol. Chanyeol himself has to resist holding onto his boyfriend to let him go but eventually gives up and deals with it. “See you later Baekhyun.”

“Good bye,” Baekhyun calls back, “I love you.”

And with that, he's gone. 

Chanyeol doesn't hand around because he notices how easily bored he gets these days cooped up in here like a chicken. He doesn't want to leave, it's not like he has many other places to go, but it's just so repetitive to be wandering over the same halls these days. 

He contemplates over trying the door but eventually walks away, heading towards the bedrooms where he does end up spending most of his time. It wasn't like Sehun knew that Chanyeol used his laptop to creep on Junmyeon and Minseok – he probably wouldn't find out either because Chanyeol had become an expert in using private browsers to avoid being caught. 

Being caught… It was a strange way to phrase it but Baekhyun hadn’t exactly prevented him from going on any technology. Chanyeol still had a phone that could go on the internet but whenever he checked any social media there was no notifications or anything and it seemed a little confusing at first. 

Chanyeol had simply put it down to the fact that when he was talking to his three friends they used to tag him in anything and everything. But now that they weren't talking, for whatever that reason was, Chanyeol’s social life was…

Well, Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s friends were his friends and after meeting Kris Chanyeol was much more comfortable around Sehun and Jongin because it wasn't like two couples anymore (not that it ever would be), it was like being back in secondary school where everyone would have a good old nothing session. 

One was about Luhan and Kris had stumbled over how tight he was and Baekhyun had giggled over just how pissed off Sehun looked. 

Now that Chanyeol thought about it, there was lots of things that could have lead to Sehun’s new (re?) found love for Luhan. Yeah, Chanyeol could remember vaguely something about Sehun and Luhan meeting up and getting…nuts together? That sounded about right. He also remembered something about a bet Kyungsoo made with Sehun. 

Ugh, Kyungsoo. That was a whole other issue in itself. 

Chanyeol wanted to speak with Kyungsoo but he knew it would be awkward because, well, they clearly had some kind of disagreement. They'd have to talk eventually about everything because they were best friends, but it was so hard for Chanyeol to ignore what Baekhyun said. 

It made sense for Kyungsoo to be jealous. The past however long Kyungsoo hadn't had to share Chanyeol with everyone. But now he did and it must have been hell for Kyungsoo now. He was a stubborn guy; so small and so angry all the time. Chanyeol and Yixing teased him about it all the time. 

He did miss them, you know. He missed laughing with Yixing about YouTube videos late at night and calling up Kyungsoo to discuss dramas and dancing along to random songs with Jongdae. He, in a very slight way, missed his life before Baekhyun was in it. He wanted Baekhyun to be with him but he wanted things to be the same. 

So, being the decider of good ideas, Chanyeol made a dash for Baekhyun’s bedroom where he left his phone earlier. It would be good to just FaceTime them like always and see if they were okay. Even if it was for five minutes. Baekhyun wanted to take care of his friends and likewise Chanyeol wanted to take care of his. 

Except he was blocked by a door. The same door that was locked always. Baekhyun’s door that was sealed as usual when Chanyeol was alone. Didn't Baekhyun say something about Sehun stealing his clothes? Ah, probably. 

It was just strange that the door was open whenever Sehun was around. And…when everyone else was around. It was only locked when Chanyeol was alone. Huh. 

He'd have to investigate that one.


	9. secrets and invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol doesn't want to make assumptions but it seems like the only thing he can do. Baekhyun's world is crumbling around him and all he can think about is how nice him is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeee chan makes his discovery today and the start of kaisoo is upon us!! +sukris is hereeeee
> 
> enjoy this early update because I didn't die today driving down the A13 (only London kids will understand)

Chanyeol was on a mission.

As childish and playful as it sounded, he seriously was on a mission to get into Baekhyun’s goddamn room that was always locked. It had been on his mind all week and after Chanyeol begged Baekhyun to let him sleep in his room whilst he was at work, Baekhyun had been on surveillance of Chanyeol twenty four seven.

That even meant Baekhyun having to miss work, but he didn't mind. Chanyeol had told him he was fine on his room and he'd sleep in Sehun’s bed if it was such an issue but in a moment Baekhyun had said than he could lay in his bed. Providing that Baekhyun was with him.

But now Baekhyun was at work and Sehun wasn't due home for at least an hour, according to the note he left and his recent nsfw Instagram picture of him and… most probably Luhan. So Chanyeol was on a mission to get that door open and find out what Baekhyun was hiding.

Maybe he was a girl? No, that's stupid. Chanyeol had sucked Baekhyun’s very real dick already. It was quite possible that Baekhyun liked cross dressing but that seemed like such a dull secret to keep from him. Baekhyun was more exciting than a habit for cross dressing.

What if he'd killed Jongin and hid him there? The nicer of the previous couple that inhabited the house had been gone all week and no one had seen him. Well, that's what Baekhyun said. Eh, no, Baekhyun couldn’t have killed Jongin anyway, the door had been locked since before Jongin disappeared. Plus Baekhyun didn't have it in him to kill someone.

Probably.

“Aish, what is wrong with me,” Chanyeol mumbled, catching his hand on the door handle as he tried to open the wooden barrier between him and mental freedom. “I'm going crazy. Baekhyun said he locks it because of Sehun.”

It was a feasible excuse, because even though Sehun was like a foot taller than Baekhyun (not as tall as Chanyeol though, thank god) the boy really liked to steal Baekhyun’s wardrobe pieces quite often.

Yet still Chanyeol found himself overly curious to what was behind the door that he wouldn't have noticed why they were together. That strawberry lube was pretty obvious from the first time he slept on here, so it wasn't like Baekhyun had to hide his strange fruit fetishes anymore.

“Here goes nothing…” Chanyeol states, mostly talking to himself in the absence of, well, anyone. He stuck the hairpin (which Sehun conveniently had a lot of) in the lock and began fumbling around a lot.

This was very low key like meditation. The process of having to continuously try and pry this thing Open gave Chanyeol a lot of time to think. What about? Well, everything. His boyfriend, his now grey dyed hair and his friends.

Yeah, he scoffed to himself, friends. That didn't even care about him enough to call? That never text or came over to Baekhyun’s? What friends they were. He understood that maybe it was a little awkward because of Luhan but really, they didn't need to act like he had disappeared of the face of this earth.

What absolute pricks. All of them. Especially Kyungsoo, one day calling him seven times and the next just ignoring him. He was a good person. Chanyeol loved his parents and respected his elders so why did he have to end up with shit friends like this?

Maybe it was to counteract the fact he'd, quite possibly, met the love of his life. He wouldn't say he loved Baekhyun. No, he would. Chanyeol would say it a thousand times. He just wouldn't say it to Baekhyun yet because what if Baekhyun thought he was clingy?

The lock, after its stubborn fight in support of Baekhyun, finally broke open and Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief. This was the reason when he played Elder Scrolls Online with Jongdae and Yixing he was always the Companion and they were the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild.

He ended up cooing at some of the old baby pictures of Baekhyun, as well as those of him and his friends growing up that were all over his dresser at the end of the room. He'd never even had time to notice them, but there was an especially large group of people that he recognised the majority of.

Luhan and Kris stood next to each other in the middle with a wide grin on their faces. Sehun to Luhan’s left with his hand curled around Luhan’s bicep. A girl who looked a lot like Luhan to the right side of Kris and the Baekhyun cuddling her from the side. They all looked young, maybe seventeen or eighteenish? When did Baekhyun say they all met… Chanyeol failed to recall.

Baekhyun looked happy with the girl he assumed to be Luhan’s sister. He'd heard a lot about their pretty fucked up relationship, all the way from how psycho she was to how Baekhyun honestly just gave up on her in the end. He hoped that he'd make Baekhyun as happy as she did, so instead of following her lead Chanyeol tried to be as unlike her as possible.

That basically meant listening to everything Baekhyun had to say and being as nice to his fragile soul as possible.

Chanyeol ploughed through the room, finding one of his hoodies that now smelt a lot like Baekhyun stashed away in the back of Baekhyun’s wardrobe under some other clothes. Baekhyun probably looked great in his already oversized jumpers and hoodies like that.

He did also notice a drawer that was at the bottom of the wardrobe. Kind of like those drawers that some hotels give as a substitute for safes, except with a much less sturdy lock. These bloody locks. Chanyeol might have a mental breakdown over them.

“This is so wrong,” Chanyeol says, eying the drawer. He sighs, sitting down properly opposite to it and rolling his eyes. “Baekhyun wouldn't want me to go through his stuff. God, I'm acting like I'm gonna find a girl hidden in his wardrobe or something.”

A part of Chanyeol wants to get up and walk away, but another part wants to stay. His brain, that's what’s telling him to stay, and that's what he listens to.

It does take him a while to actually reach up to the drawer and start again with another of Sehun’s hairpins. It would probably be a good idea to dispose of these properly so that Baekhyun didn't start to think that Chanyeol was going insane too.

It does take a few tries, but eventually Chanyeol manages to get the drawer open. It's not much inside, just a black leather notebook that has pages sticking and an envelope that looks full of things.

He's really curious, if he's honest. Chanyeol felt bad for disrespecting Baekhyun’s privacy but Chanyeol had basically told Baekhyun everything now. It was harsh, he knew that, but an eye for an eye right? Baekhyun had heard all about Chanyeol’s history and everything he’s done wrong so peeking inside the book and envelope won't be so bad.

Chanyeol picks up the black leather book carefully, half worried something might jump out at him or an alarm might go off. If this was just a diary then Baekhyun must really have liked keeping secrets.

The enjoyable sound of crinkling paper has Chanyeol’s spine shivering; he feels so wrong doing this. The paper is good quality, and Chanyeol immediately remembers what Baekhyun had said to him one night when it was freezing outside and the thunder was loud, ‘only the best for you, Chanyeol’.

On the paper was numbers. The went together, clearly, but most of it was written in code so Chanyeol couldn't decipher it anyway. There was pages of information, pages of numbers and characters that didn't make sense to him, but they all seemed to revolved around time.

Am and pm, Chanyeol managed to work out. There was some numbers that were coded with an ‘리’ and others with ‘그’. Did they go together? Not exactly. Chanyeol couldn't even try to think of what words they could have been part of. It did make sense in the slightest of ways to Chanyeol, nonetheless.

What if Baekhyun was some kind of spy?

That couldn't be it… Wait, it could have been. Baekhyun would have been pretty bad at his job though to make everything so accessible. He's also pretty good because Chanyeol didn't even notice. Baekhyun spoke a considerable amount of English, too.

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol whispered, “my boyfriend works for MI-six.”

But there was something he did notice about this coding – he could understand it in the most strangest of ways. Whether it was the schedule he thought it was or not, that looked a lot like days of the week and when Chanyeol worked.

He pulled the drawer out further, cocking his head when he sees a phone and a plain white box that looked like paracetamol box. Deciding that it would be easy to just replace everything back like it was, Chanyeol picked up the phone and inspected it before turning it on carefully.

Chanyeol was hoping not to be breaking the law right now, since given that Baekhyun was possibly working with the law now. Nah, his idea was stupid. No way Baekhyun, his sweet and sometimes whiny about the temperature of the shower boyfriend, would be part of the government.

And he probably wasn't, because when Chanyeol caught sight of the background of the phone he took, he had to do a double take. It was a picture of him and Kyungsoo from the year before last when they both went to Beijing to surprise Yixing for his birthday. The phone even used his passcode to unlock.

This couldn't have been Chanyeol’s phone. Chanyeol had been using his phone the past few weeks, no way was this his phone. But, when he clicked onto contacts all of his contacts were on there. Kyungsoo had a favourite star and Yixing still had the Chinese flag by his name.

Then came the inflow of texts. Hundreds, it seemed, because the phone – Chanyeol’s phone – was getting hot after constant vibrating and dinging for notifications. When he clicked back to the home screen, he couldn't help but gasp at what he saw.

_217 unread messages_

Some were just very general messages, like _do you have unclaimed PPI_ and whatnot. But there were still a number of people that had sent him messages out of…worry.

_**Soo** : Where are you?_

_  
**yixing** : everyone at work wants to know where you are mate, I told them you're sick and it's to do with your arm. Kyungsoo is literally going crazy with worry rn_

_**Jongdae** : minha is going to scream over here cause you haven't showed up for for work in so long? Everything good with you?_

_**Soo** : chan is everything okay?_

_**Soo** : you know I didn't meant what I said about Baekhyun. I was just worried because no one had heard from you_

_**Jongdae** : im serious ok Kyungsoo just threw a fit because you're gone and he thinks it’s his fault_

_**Soo** : are you coming home today?_

_**Soo** : Yixing said he saw Baekhyun today and he wasn't with you. Are you okay? I'll come pick you up if you're stuck anywhere_

_**yixing** : did that little shit Baekhyun break up with you?_

_**Jongdae** : fyi I think soo has a crush on that guy Baekhyun lives with??_

_**Soo** : I spoke to Baekhyun’s flat mate today and he said that you're not there. Are you with Junmyeon or Minseok?_

_**yixing** : okay you'll never guess what right? your little bitch of a boyfriend fucking told me I'm too harsh to you and that I shouldn't be charging you for living in the house with me (I literally don't??) and then shouted at me down the street for making you work “too hard” and everything. He's fucking crazy mate_

_**Soo** : please talk to me Chan. I don't know what I've done to make you mad but I have so much to tell you and everyone's worried. Yixing even found Baekhyun and Baekhyun got mad at him and accused him of mistreating you and…come on chan, please?_

_**junmyeon** : Hey Chan. Your friend Kyungsoo just messaged me and said that no one has seen you in a while, and he wondered if you were with me or Minseok. Neither of us has seen you so clearly something is wrong. Can you call me when you get a chance? We have a lot of catching up to do!_

Let's not even mentioned the missed calls.

 

 

Baekhyun had never before been on the verge of a mental breakdown, but right now he felt like the world was falling apart around him. He was sat here on a bed in the maternity ward, Sehun looking through the glass outside the room with an amused look and Jongin stood opposite him about to kill him.

Actually about to kill him.

“Are you going to say anything?” Jongin asks, voice harsh against the silence.

Baekhyun still chooses silence as an answer, turning his head to the side and glancing down at the tiled floor that gave him some kind of escape.

“Baekhyun, this is not a joke,” Jongin states. “I stick up for you all the time, I really do. You're a brother to me, and I will defend you until the earth ends, but everything makes sense to me. Why you're so protective over him, why he's always with you, why he's always at home. Baekhyun, you've fucked up. Just admit it.”

“I haven't, I know what I'm doing,” Baekhyun answers. He looks up to Jongin now but is distracted by Sehun who’s trying his best to lip read.

“Like shit you know why you're doing! You're holding Chanyeol hostage and using the fact that you love him as an excuse to do it! One day he'll snap out of it and realise that it's not normal.”

Baekhyun sighs, shaking his head. “He's with me because he loves me.”

“Maybe he does,” Jongin lowers his voice now, “but Baekhyun, I thought you'd stopped this. You said that you'd been feeling better about it all, that you'd stopped acting so paranoid!”

“Since when did you ever trust what I say?” Baekhyun counters.

Sehun is now edging closer to the glass, raising his eyebrows at Baekhyun as if to get him to indicate what they were talking about. He points to the door, then mouths ‘want me to interfere?’

“Since when were you so crazy that you haven't been letting Chanyeol contact his friends or family and you've forced him to stay as a… a prisoner!”

Sehun pulls a face, and Baekhyun just sits there with nothing to honestly say. Did he know what he was doing was wrong? Well, quite possibly. But he only did it because he loved Chanyeol so what was the problem here?

Jongin distracts Baekhyun with a soft sigh. He runs his fingers through his hair, crossing his hands over his chest afterwards. “I'm… I'm sorry Baek. I just don't want you to fuck this up with Chanyeol and you need to know that what you're doing is wrong.”

“Why have you just started saying this now, huh?” Baekhyun questions. “Since you started fucking Kyungsoo? You trust that guy after he just pounced on you when you were getting over Sehun and is still using you for whatever sex he wants?”

“Fuck… No! Kyungsoo and I haven't… Baekhyun, I'm telling you this once and only once. Chanyeol has to have a life outside you, and unless you let him he'll never want to see you again and you'll lose him.”

Sehun is still watching but seems to be more solemn that before. His shoulders are relaxed, eyes fallen and lips dropped. Baekhyun only notices because he doesn't want to look at Jongin right now.

Jongin was sleeping with the enemy. Kyungsoo, the boy who was trying to take his Chanyeol, was fucking Jongin and making Jongin turn against him. Sehun couldn't be Baekhyun’s only ally in this. Not now that Sehun was with Luhan again.

The world was falling apart around Baekhyun and Chanyeol was all he had left.

“He loves me. He won't leave me.”

“He will when he realises that you're manipulating him,” Jongin tells him. “Baekhyun, Kyungsoo has told me that everyone is worried about him. You told me they had an argument but I know that they didn't.”

Baekhyun, rather loudly, scoffs. “And he told you they didn't have an argument? He's jealous that I'm with Chanyeol, Jongin! Can't you see it?”

“No. I can’t.”

“Well then you're an idiot, clearly!” Baekhyun jumps off the bed, storming past Jongin and heading towards the door. “Ever since I've been with Chanyeol Kyungsoo has been trying to get between us! That first day he came to mine Kyungsoo called him and called him… yet I'm the one in the wrong? Fuck you, Jongin. Go take sides with him. I'm happy with Chanyeol. You can all just leave me the hell alone!”

With that, he left the door and practically slammed the door behind him. One glance at Sehun had Baekhyun heading the other way, a scowl on his face when he realised that Sehun was just as bad as Jongin.

They were both sleeping with the cold heart, dick stealing enemy!

Sehun did try calling after him, but Baekhyun assumed that Jongin must have walked out the room and made things awkward anyway. He also managed to catch sight of the time and noticed that he only have five minutes left, so he knew he could just leave now and not get caught.

He was just about on thin ice with this hospital after all the sick calls and days off he'd taken just to stay home with Chanyeol. Who could blame him? He was sure that if the big boss (Kim… whatever his name was) knew who Chanyeol was then he'd be staying home too.

How could he resist getting a chance to snuggle up to Chanyeol on the couch and wrap his arms around him and just want to die right then and there so he could be happy? Honestly. Who was he kidding. He wanted to spend all his time with Chanyeol.

But now reality was hitting and Baekhyun was noticing that there was a lot of things, of people, that didn't want him with Chanyeol. Like the fact that he wasn't always considered to act rationally and that there was Do Kyungsoo following his every action with Jongin at his every command.

All that he needed was something else to come up and he might just… No, he wouldn't jinx it now.

He was going to try his best to sort things out with Chanyeol finally and maybe get him to move to Fiji or something so they were away from everyone else. Yeah, Fiji was nice. They could find a nice lady who'd have a baby for them and they could have cute kids together and just be happy.

“Byun Baekhyun—! Hey!”

He already <i>fucking</i> jinxed it.

“Ah, Myeon, this is that guy I was telling you about. Baekhyun, fancy seeing you here!”

Kris’ voice was already annoying enough, but now he was stopping Baekhyun who was already in a rage about everything that's happened. Nevertheless, Baekhyun turned back to the voice that stopped him on the street and offered the most polite smile he could. “Kris, hey…”

“Nice to see you Baekhyun! This is Junmyeon. The guy I said about last week,” Kris states. He points to the guy next to him who's about Baekhyun’s height, and that's about the moment Baekhyun's final string falls to just holding on by a thread.

“Hi, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon says. He waves, he waves like Baekhyun expected him to, and offers his smile as a second hello. “Nice to meet you. Kris tells me a lot about you.”

Kim Junmyeon? This had to be a joke. Kris Wu was dating Kim Junmyeon and they were just gonna act like everything was okay? Junmyeon, Chanyeol’s best friend Junmyeon this is, was dating the biggest hoe that Baekhyun knew.

No. This was a joke. Baekhyun must have been hit by one of those speeding ambulances because this was unreal.

“Hey! Junmyeon, Kris has told me about you too. Sorry I'm kind of in a rush, but are you free maybe tomorrow to catch up?”

Nice save, Baekhyun. Nice save.

“We should be. Junmyeon is here for the next week.” Kris idly placed an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Just an fyi, the wedding invitations to Tao’s wedding have been given out today.”

Baekhyun was about to step away, but stops himself. “Tao?”

“Yeah. Xia and Tao’s wedding, I think you should be on the guest list because I am. Maybe even Chanyeol will be invited too, since he's friends with Kyungsoo and that lot.”

It's then that Baekhyun seems the clocks working in Junmyeon’s mind, and he’s sure the man is working things out in his head right now. There weren't many Baekhyuns in the world but there was far fewer Chanyeols who were friends with Kyungsoo.

“Okay, uhm, I have to go now. Text me, okay?” Baekhyun says, trying his best not to just run away like something in the back of his mind told him to do.

He leaves Kris and Junmyeon in a hurry, heading off towards the one place where he knew he wouldn't want to scream but instead want to just stare.

Chanyeol was like his home, he thought. That oversized boy, who hacked the Pokemon go app using his limited Chinese and tech skills to catch enough Dratinis to evolve his Dragonair to a Dragonite, was what Baekhyun liked coming home to each day.

They didn't have to be here. They could be in Fiji or Hawaii or Madagascar and it wouldn't matter because Chanyeol was there cracking his jokes about Pokemon and looking like the sweetest thing on this planet twenty four seven.

So even as he opened the door to what he called home, the only thing really making it home was Chanyeol.

A smile rose on Baekhyun’s face when he saw Chanyeol sprawled out over the couch with his phone is his hands raised above his head. He just about looked around when Baekhyun shut the door and threw his bag down, mumbling a quiet hello and then turning his attention back to his game.

“Hey,” Baekhyun answers, walking over to Chanyeol and crouching down at his side. He catches the app he's on and laughs to himself, not even thinking as he presses his lips to Chanyeol’s hairline. “Get your Gyarados yet?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, but remains quiet for a moment until he finally locks his fine. “Still looking in San Francisco for it. Oh, something came for you today that looks official and stuff, it’s on the side.”

“Probably Xia’s wedding invite,” Baekhyun says, this time to himself.

He pushes himself up, heading towards the kitchen and sighing as he sees his name written in fancy writing on the front of a pristine white envelope.

Why would that bitch even invite him? They didn't talk, he didn't talk to Luhan either. There was literally no reason for him to go… unless it was so rub something in his face. Pff. Like this Zetao was hotter than Chanyeol.

“How are you feeling about coming to Luhan’s sister’s wedding with me?” Baekhyun calls, looking back over his shoulder to where he could just about see Chanyeol’s hands above the couch.

There's no reply, and it leaves Baekhyun a little confused. He turns around fully this time, tongue running over his lips as he waits for Chanyeol to say something. “Chan?”

“Oh. Sorry.” Chanyeol sits up, looking over to Baekhyun with pursed. “Yeah, sure. If you want me to go with you.”


	10. explanations and vacations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun knows why he needs Chanyeol so much. Chanyeol knows why he doesn't need Baekhyun anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT**
> 
> basically because I added emojis in the last chapter it cut off about 3/8 of the way through what I actually wrote. So please go back and make sure you read what you missed (you should end with Chanyeol saying about going with Baekhyun somewhere). 
> 
> Not sure if this is an issue with mobiles but anyway, just in case...
> 
> Enjoy this early update, even though it's kinda crappy :/

Baekhyun was seriously getting sick of complaining.

He was always pissed off these days, constantly looking at the world with the glass half empty approach with barely even a word to say about what he'd change. Baekhyun was very simply unhappy with where he was in the world today, and he was a long way from ever being fully content.

There was Chanyeol, yes, and right now Baekhyun was being held together mentally by Chanyeol because he always knew there was something to come home to. When he was sick of work and about to kill someone, he could go home and lay with Chanyeol in his arms until one of them had an awkward itch or something.

It was usually Baekhyun that had the ball itch which he always prayed not to get.

It wasn't even like he was the reason that their friendship group had dispersed. If Sehun wouldn't have gone back to Luhan then this wouldn't have all happened. Yeah, it was all that two faced bitch Sehun’s fault. Baekhyun was content was that.

But Baekhyun’s blame that was put on Sehun didn't seem to stop the boy from dragging Baekhyun (who was meant to be heading home now) to lunch with him and – conveniently – Luhan at the hospital. As if seeing Kris and Junmyeon wasn't bad enough earlier this week.

“It's only for like twenty minutes,” Sehun told Baekhyun, tugging at the shorter’s hand repetitively. “Luhan and I just want to explain everything. Why we’re back together and everything. It will probably only take like five minutes, but you're the closest I've got to a friend who isn't sucking my dick so I want you to know now.”

Baekhyun, quite loudly and obnoxiously, sighs. “Luhan unsurprisingly still hates me and wants me to be sounded by a crotchet needle in the depths of hell, Sehun.”

No hyperbole there whatsoever.

“You're doing it for me, not him,” Sehun states. He pulls that face that Baekhyun knows is a tantrum face, and it sends Baekhyun into a flurry of actions because he really wasn't not in the mood and just wanted to text Chanyeol right now that he was on his way home.

“Fine. Whatever. But if he says anything aggressive to me then I'm leaving and he's not allowed in the apartment any time that I'm there too,” Baekhyun states. “And don’t you start pulling that hoe act when you're around him. It’s not hot whatsoever, asking to suck someone's dick in the middle of the hospital cafeteria.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, but drags Baekhyun in the direction he'd come from before hand. He does eventually turn back to Baekhyun, offering a smile as a thank you. “Just hear Luhan out. I think that we might work it out this time.”

Baekhyun honestly wants to call Sehun out now, because there was no way in reality that Luhan was actually going to start being honest now. But alas, he followed behind Sehun, back to the cafeteria where Luhan was waiting, and more so ready.

If he made it out of this alive then he must have been saying his prayers right.

Luhan is waiting there as expected, the smile on his face that Baekhyun used to see all the time rising to his lips the moment Sehun waves at him. Baekhyun finds it a little over exaggerated when he considered the way Luhan treated Sehun sometimes, but maybe the two were actually in love.

He definitely thought they were at one point – when Sehun used to come home beaming with excitement about his date with Luhan that went so well, and when he used to not be so sarcastic all the time to everyone he spoke with. Sehun was happy then; he was the happiest man Baekhyun had ever seen.

“Hi,” Sehun says, pulling out a chair next to Luhan. He leaves Baekhyun to get a chair for opposite and Luhan greets Sehun with a grin and blushed cheeks.

“Hello,” Baekhyun interrupts, stopping this happy couple from spending more of their time making him jealous.

Maybe Baekhyun didn't like seeing people around him as happy as him. That was probably it. Baekhyun liked being the most in love and being the most loved.

“Hi, Baekhyun,” Luhan states. His tone has changed now and it seems more like a chore to speak with him. Probably was – Sehun most definitely promised to let Luhan fulfil some kinky sex dream if he went through with this. “Uh—How are you?”

Baekhyun hums. “Fine. How are you and Sehun?”

“We are absolutely…” Luhan looks over to Sehun, drinking in the totally possessed face of a lover than Sehun’s giving. He chuckles to himself, then looks back to Baekhyun with almost a smirk. “…perfect. Thanks for asking. You and Chanyeol?”

“Chanyeol is the love of my life. What else is there to say,” Baekhyun tells the two.

“Well, that doesn't tell us if you're the love of his life too.” Luhan immediately earns a smack on the arm from his younger boyfriend and Baekhyun just rolls his eyes at such a generic question. Must it really be questioned that Baekhyun was the love of Chanyeol’s life too?

“I guess I need to apologise for never actually telling you that we were back together,” Sehun starts. He looks back to Luhan and sighs heavily. “I haven't spoken to Jongin and it's probably best if I don't. Because he hates me. But like I said, I want you to know that we are official again because you are like my brother.”

Baekhyun didn't often speak about his family life because he didn't exactly see his family anymore. His parents were separated and he was their only child so they left the minute he had a secure job. His dad was in America somewhere and his mother took up a job as a doctor over in London so he never actually saw them. They didn't bother calling, and neither did he.

So Sehun saying this had a warming feeling brewing in Baekhyun’s heart. He might have been sleeping with the enemy but he wasn't the actual enemy.

“And how did it happen?”

“I apologised,” Luhan states. He shrugs his shoulders, playing with his fingers on the table. “I was wrong for leaving and everything that happened with Kris made me so mad that I assumed all of you guys were out to get me. I should have spoken to you all before leaving because I…”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “You what, Luhan?”

“I love Sehun,” he mumbles.

It wasn't a statement he didn't want Sehun to hear, and he definitely didn't mumble because he was nervous. More like, Luhan was embarrassed to say he actually loved Sehun because both of them were far more apathetic than anyone else Baekhyun knew.

Sehun hated to talk about feelings and usually avoided it. Luhan used to be the most dishonest person and lie about his feelings all the time. But now they were together, this seemed to have changed.

“So Kris was the reason you left?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yeah?” Luhan says, “you know that. Everyone knows that. I just wanted you to know that whilst I am pissed you broke up with my sister and did what you did to her, Kris is the reason I hated all of you.”

Fucking Xia. Of course she’d be brought up again. What was this obsession with bringing up Baekhyun’s past? It would surely be wrong of him to do the same. Everything was in the open now though.

Baekhyun nods, humming at Luhan’s words. “So Sehun knows you fucked Kris?”

Oh, he was savage indeed. If the world wasn't so harsh to Baekhyun then he wouldn't be like this, but given that he was already as pissed off as he could get…

“Oh.” Sehun states. He becomes more rigid and almost freezes as still as the stone statue they laid outside the hospital. “Oh. You did?”

Luhan’s eyes divert to Sehun, so slowly that Baekhyun knows that Luhan had planned not to tell Sehun in the first place. “It's not that…”

Baekhyun didn't even hear from Luhan that Kris fucked him, he had to wait for Kris to say it when he also admitted about Xia and a whole bunch of other people. But now it was in the open and at least Sehun could go into a relationship with Saint Luhan knowing he was as adulterous as Kris was back in the day.

He took their silence as a cue to leave, opting not to stick around for the awkward ‘I’m sorry’ conversation between them. He should be home with Chanyeol right about now, soothing out all the pain and whatnot.

Yeah, he'd enjoy laying with Chanyeol. It would be better than sitting in the hospital room with some middle aged guy who poured set fire to his hair and burnt the majority of his scalp, then tried to put out the fire with fuel or something.

Baekhyun does notice Jongin in the corridor on the way back to the locker room where he kept his stuff, but chooses to ignore him out of distress.

Jongin could burn in hell. How dare he side with Kyungsoo and get away with it? No. That's not how it works.

“Hey, Baekhyun, wait,” Jongin calls.

Baekhyun quite rightfully ignores him, continuing to walk in a straight line and ignoring the following footsteps behind him. He just wanted to go home.

“Baekhyun,” Jongin calls again. This time a hand is pressed to Baekhyun’s arm and he almost snaps right then an there. “We need to talk about this.”

“About what?” Baekhyun says. He turns to Jongin abruptly, shoving his hand off his arm.

“You need to go home and talk to Chanyeol,” Jongin tells him. “Make sure he knows that you love him and that everything you've done is because you love him so much. Please, Baekhyun, otherwise you're going to mess this all up.”

Baekhyun is in two minds whether or not to listen to this traitor. Chanyeol knew how much Baekhyun loved him, he told him all the time with sweet words and tender kisses. What was there to mess up? The only reason everyone had broken up with him in the past was because they didn't feel the same about him.

So he just stares at Baekhyun blankly, offering little but a glare to respond. “Leave me alone, Jongin.”

“Don’t be like this, Baekhyun,” Jongin says, almost begs, following after Baekhyun again as he walks away.

“Go back to Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun states. He doesn't look back at Jongin but knows he's still following him through the hallway. “Go spend the rest of your life with him.”

Baekhyun definitely did have a problem with jealously. He was mad that he'd lost both Sehun and Jongin to other lover’s, and he didn't even feel that strongly about the two of them. God forbid he lost Chanyeol. He didn't even like the poor boy talking to other people, let alone being friends with them.

Because realistically, Baekhyun didn't think of himself as too special. Nothing about him made people throw themselves at him. Chanyeol was such a pretty boy that girls and boys alike would beg to touch him, a lot like Jongin with his perfectly chiselled face and Sehun with that top model body.

Baekhyun was just like... an extra in this world. He wasn't even sure how he'd got Chanyeol, because what was there that stood out as unique when it came to Baekhyun? He had an okay face and an okay body but he'd barely even cracked onto getting abs and he had to wear eyeliner to look remotely sexy. His personality was shit and he was always rude to people so really there was nothing likeable about him.

Others would say the same. He'd been cheated on countless times and he'd always been the one who put effort into relationships. Baekhyun was simply nothing special and no one had reason to want to be with him forever. Who would really want to wake up opposite him everyday and look down at him when they straddled him and run their hands over his body?

Baekhyun was just and extra. But Chanyeol, very specifically Chanyeol, made him feel like more than that. When Chanyeol looked at him with that god-like face and angelic features, Baekhyun felt special. Like someone did want to wake up next to him each day and look down at him whilst they straddled him and run their hands over his body. That person who did all that, who loved him for being him, was Chanyeol.

“I'm home,” Baekhyun calls, stepping through the door with a slight smile on his face.

He did want to talk to Chanyeol about everything. He wanted to tell him everything that he ever had to say.

“Chan?” He calls again, continuing to take off his coat and place it on the stand to the side. A sigh leaves his lips, and he drops the backpack he took to work with him on the floor and trudges towards the bedroom doors.

Baekhyun takes not of the freezing air and puts it down to the fact that Chanyeol must have fallen asleep at some point. Whilst he stands by his bedroom door, he notices that it's unlocked and immediately panics inside. He usually did lock it but he was in such a panic after forgetting to set an alarm he must have forgot.

He peeps inside, analysing his own bedroom like an inspector. The bed is made like he left it, windows shut and clothe tied away. Chanyeol had a habit of cleaning whilst being stuck here, and must have done this room too today since it was finally opened.

Baekhyun is careful when walking through the room, and he immediately comes to the wardrobe that he protected so carelessly. Sinking down to his knees, Baekhyun proceeds to open the door and immediately notices that unlocked drawer at the bottom.

His sanity is gone by this point. The book he treasured is there, the photos of Chanyeol are still in the envelope and the pills are still tucked away but there's no phone. He hadn't moved that phone. He didn't touch it, and Sehun and Jongin didn't know where it was.

  
***

  
A sure sob racked through Chanyeol’s body, his arms still hugging Kyungsoo like he was a dear spirit of love. He'd soaked through Kyungsoo’s shirt with tears but the smaller boy didn't seem to care. His friend was hurt, and his friend needed to cry.

Yixing and Jongdae were there too, both with confused but worried stares ok their faces. They'd never seem Chanyeol like this. He cried from time to time but this was not a cry of any sorts. Chanyeol was truly wrecked; his soul and mind alike.

Kyungsoo had come home from work to find Chanyeol curled up on his doorstep with nothing but a phone in his hands. He was shocked at first, because Chanyeol hadn't called or texted in so long that Kyungsoo was sure Chanyeol hated him more than he hates dark chocolate.

Yixing was the first to come after, throwing his arms around Chanyeol the moment he spotted the now grey haired boy sitting on the couch with a blanket over his shoulders. Finally Jongdae was home from work and then they were all together and Chanyeol finally spoke.

He said he was sorry. That was all. He was sorry, and then came the sons and tears that racked his body and made Chanyeol cry the next river Thames in Kyungsoo’s apartment.

“Does anyone want pizza?” Jongdae asks.

It's a little unexpected, but Chanyeol is grateful that his friend is trying to make everything more normal. He didn't want them to ask if he was okay, he just wanted to act like nothing had happened.

Because he was hurt. He was more than hurt, but it was the most he could come up with for now. Baekhyun had lied about Kyungsoo and basically isolated him from the world – but to achieve what? Chanyeol really liked him, loved him even, but he couldn't deal with this right now.

“I really fancy chicken and sweet corn,” Yixing states. Chanyeol catches him out the corner of his eye, and Yixing offers a small smile to Chanyeol who looks to be calming down a little. “Chan, you want margarita?”

Chanyeol almost looks offended as he turns his head fully to the pair opposite. He feels Kyungsoo adjust his arms which are around his shoulders, but he doesn't let go. “If you don't get me meat feast, I'm suing.”

“Aish, you're so picky Yeollie,” Yixing mocks. He stands up quickly, taking his wallet from the side and gesturing for Jongdae to follow. “This one’s on the house. But next week you're buying us Chinese takeout Soo.”

Chanyeol tries his best to let out a scoff, but it does end up sounding more like a sniffle that attracts everyone’s attention. He tries to direct his face from Kyungsoo’s shirt, siting up properly now. “You still owe me for the subway ages ago and Kyungsoo made dinner for Luhan. Jongdae is buying Chinese next week.”

“You're still hanging onto that?” Yixing asks.

Chanyeol nods, finding Jongdae’s silent protests of having to spend money amusing for once. He used to roll his eyes but it had been so long since he'd heard Jongdae whine that he didn't care. It was nostalgic and he needed to feel at home right now.

The two other boys are gone quite quickly, Jongdae’s splendid plan to get Chanyeol to stop crying working pretty well. They may not have been as good with words as Kyungsoo was but Yixing and Jongdae both were so caring that Chanyeol never understood why girls didn't want to marry them as soon as they met them.

Kyungsoo was better at words, yes – it probably came from the fact that he did an English Lit. degree at uni and tried pursuing a career in journalism until it required him to leave Korea and he turned it down. But usually those words were what let him down and Kyungsoo lost a lot of people around him because he said things too late or too soon.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Kyungsoo says, looking over at Chanyeol with the simplest of smiles.

“Can we talk about someone else please?” Chanyeol replies, begging eyes facing Kyungsoo. He glances over to his left, seeing the phone he took home with him resting on the table, lighting up again with another text. “How are you and Jongin?”

Kyungsoo has a very obvious blush on his cheeks, and it's obviously cute to Chanyeol because Kyungsoo very rarely gets embarrassed. “We’re good. He's nicer than I thought he'd be. Plus he works with babies, I don't think anything can top that. He's so caring and sweet and— you know Yixing got a girlfriend?”

“Really? Who?” Chanyeol asks. He avoid the topic of what else Kyungsoo was going to say because he really didn't want to think about Baekhyun right now.

Oh, shit. He thought about Baekhyun. How Baekhyun would probably be so worried about him and would look everywhere for him… He missed Baekhyun in the strangest of ways. It was strange not having him around.

“You know that Japanese girl at his work? They've been dating for about a month now but you didn't hear it from me,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol was a little confused to why Kyungsoo referred to it as Yixing’s work and not his and Yixing’s work. “Jongdae’s also been seeing this girl from Australia but her Korean isn't very good and she's only here for about another two months. He's probably going to take her to Xia and Tao’s wedding.”

Chanyeol nods hesitantly. He was meant to be Baekhyun’s guest to that wedding. “Will you take Jongin there?”

“Well Jongin has his own invite, so he won't be my guest. Maybe you can come instead? I won't be taking anyone else?” Kyungsoo suggests. “Plus we haven't seen Jongdae get drunk in forcer and I really wanna see him lose the plot.”

Chanyeol laughs. “That's a little mean isn't it. Maybe he likes this girl and you want him to get smashed in front of her? Wow, Soo. What happened to you?”

“Fine, but seriously you should come with me. We can celebrate… still breathing or something.”

Kyungsoo had to pause because there really was nothing to celebrate for Chanyeol. He wasn't happy and he wasn't in a good mood about anything. He'd had to run away from his own boyfriend to avoid being guilt tripped into staying with someone who was effectively stalking him.

He was having a really shit life, and the worse part of it was that Baekhyun was all he wanted right now. He wanted to just cuddle with Baekhyun on the couch and complain about someone who was being an absolute nutter. Except that person he wanted to complain to was the person he wanted to complain about.

He'd fallen in love with Baekhyun’s charms and words and looks without even understand further into his character. No wonder that door was locked. No wonder they were almost always together. No wonder Luhan hated Baekhyun for what he did to his sister. It all really made sense now.

The day of their first date when Baekhyun walked Chanyeol home – that made sense. Yixing accusing Baekhyun of stalking Chanyeol – probably true. And that book. It become clear as day.

The writings were his schedule. Work, free time, when he went to the corner shop with the cute cashier – it was all on there. Baekhyun had made a comprehensive list of when and where Chanyeol was likely to be every day of the week, every week of the month and every month of the year. Even predictions for the future.

“I still love him,” Chanyeol states. He breaks the silence that's filled the room after Kyungsoo turned on the TV to catch up on the news until the others got back.

“Chan—”

“I'm serious, Soo,” Chanyeol continues, ignoring the sympathetic glance from Kyungsoo. “I love him, I do. He was so kind and I just wish he wouldn't have… he told me that we argued and that you were sabotaging my relationship with him. I didn't get any texts or calls from you guys so I thought you never wanted to see me again. That's why I… I wanted to see you every day but I loved him so much I believed everything he said about you all.”

Kyungsoo shifts his gaze to the floor, sighing. Chanyeol knew his friend didn't know what to say, but hoped for anything. Just something. “He does love you, I know he does.”

“What sort of person confines the person they love to solitude, Kyungsoo?”

“Jongin told me that Baekhyun’s exes have all gone to the police about him,” Kyungsoo states, “one got a restraining order. I'm sorry Chan, you know I am. Baekhyun just... you should stay here for a while.”

Chanyeol nods. He understands at the back of his mind that going back to live with Yixing means that Baekhyun will know where he is. “Don't let me talk to him. Please, I want to call him so badly but I shouldn't. Don't let me.”

“Don't worry about it,” Kyungsoo answers. Chanyeol follows his gaze to the phone that lays opposite them, which Kyungsoo watches buzz against against the table. He leaves it, seeing it fit not to bring attention to it. “I'll stay home with you a couple days and we can start watching that drama you were going on about, yeah?”

He did have caring friends. Chanyeol had very caring friends and he hated every doubting them. “Can you come with me to see my parents?”

“If you'd like.” Kyungsoo doesn't want to give more on that and Chanyeol doesn't push for more. He just wanted to get out of here until the wedding came along.

Hopefully Baekhyun wouldn't even be at the wedding. It would be really helpful, because then Chanyeol could maybe get over him. But, honestly, Chanyeol didn't want to get over Baekhyun. A part of him just wanted everything to start again so that he could trust his pink haired boyfriend like normal.

“Yixing gave the girl at the counter his number and she gave us free nachos!” Jongdae calls, distracting both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol from their seriousness.

The two others burst through the door, both holding two big boxes and two smaller ones each. Yixing is glaring at Jongdae, and the latter seems not to have a care in the world. “I didn't, it was actually a fake number. She looked too much like Kyungsoo.”

“That's rude,” Kyungsoo mutters, standing up to his feet and looking down at Chanyeol with a perkier grin. “Come get some food and sit with us when you're ready. I'm sure Jongdae is dying to tell you about his illustrious sex life.”

Chanyeol finds himself snickering at Kyungsoo’s comment, but stays still as he watches Kyungsoo walk into the kitchen. His eyes are flicking between the phone and the doorway. He wants to check his phone so bad, but he knows he'll just text back when he reads something.

But he gives into his lesser desires and picks the phone up anyway. His eyes dart around the screen, reading every text that Baekhyun has sent him. Hundreds. No, thousands of them. It had to be. He did find the strength not to reply, but did end up unlocking his phone and just staring at the picture of Baekhyun that he'd set himself as the contact picture.

He does get distracted however, and it's all because of an incoming message. Baekhyun must have known he was reading his messages now, he must have.

_**Baek:** I just want to know if you're okay, I love you more than you know Chan._

 

 


	11. bees and cacti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol really appreciates Kyungsoo but he's not Baekhyun. Baekhyun really appreciates Sehun but he's not Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update again this week (because I have a vkook smut to write and then yoonkook + TOP smut, don't ask) but next week I'm going to try and update twice because why not!! Hopefully you can see what's gonna happen at the end of everything. This wedding is pretty damn important.

“Kyungsoo, do you have my phone?”

Chanyeol had checked his back about forty times now and even though he was sure it was somewhere – since he’d spammed Yixing pictures of Soo sleeping in the taxi they took together – he still couldn't find it. Anywhere.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answered, “you asked me to look after it, remember?”

Unfortunately Chanyeol did remember now, and he'd also remembered that he hoped Kyungsoo forgot at some point because Baekhyun might have text him now.

Sure, Baekhyun's had called at least once an hour since Chanyeol left but he'd stopped texting and Chanyeol liked it when Baekhyun text him. But he was stopped now from even reading over their old texts from when everything was fine. He missed Baekhyun. He really did.

“Remind me to text Yixing when my parents stop causing a fuss. You know how worried he gets when someone doesn't tell him they got somewhere safe.”

“True – remember when he went to China for his dad’s birthday and still called us every night to make sure no one died?” Kyungsoo recalled. He stretched out his arms, feeling the taxi start to slow down a little as they approached the turning that led to the small village where Chanyeol had grown up. “Sometimes I'm jealous of how caring he is but then I remember how annoying it gets when he rings you even when you're out of the country.”

Chanyeol hums. He clears his threat a few times and attempts to mock the sound of Yixing’s voice, “Kyungsoo! Did you get found by the Russian mafia? I know they're looking for you secretly, you look so out of place in Moscow!”

“I didn't even look that out of place there. I blended in fine with my coat and hat,” Kyungsoo states, turning to Chanyeol so they were properly facing each other. “Wasn't as bad as when Jongdae went to America and lost his phone. Yixing threw a fit and we were the ones who lost out, especially when Jongdae came home with that massive I haven't had to listen to Yixing’s lectures grin on his face. Truly sickening.”

Chanyeol did actually love his roommate/almost-best friend. Believe it or not.

He may have been a little forgetful and he might have had a serious control problem when it came to sushi producing, but Chanyeol was so happy he met Yixing. Same with Kyungsoo and Jongdae, but each for their own reasons.

Chanyeol found his foot tapping along to the beat of Jay Park’s The Truth Is which played over the radio. He'd heard the song a few times whilst aimlessly going through Baekhyun’s music and he did like it. He could really relate to the lyrics now, though.

Of course he'd never admit that last night, in between Kyungsoo’s lectures about taking x many pairs of clean socks, Chanyeol was indeed stalking Baekhyun’s Instagram that seemed to be pretty dull now. Baekhyun hadn't posted anything (not that he regularly did anyway) and the last thing on there was a selfie of Baekhyun in a really cute heart sweater that Chanyeol could have (and should have) taken.

He missed Baekhyun really badly.

Like this song though, Chanyeol did want some revenge for his boyfriend’s actions. Boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Oh god what were they! Uh… Jay Park would say it's complicated right? Yeah. Something like that.

But yes. Chanyeol did hope Baekhyun got food poisoning – but hopefully not on a date with another guy – and he did hope that he lost his charger when his phone was on low battery. Maybe something like that would account for how dead inside Chanyeol felt when he realised that Kyungsoo and co did not in fact hate him.

“Yah, Chanyeol, we’re here so lets go,” Kyungsoo says, snapping his fingers in front of Chanyeol’s face.

Though stumbling a little, Chanyeol pulls his tired legs from the car and gets his bags from the trunk, then starts the trek down to his parents house which was conveniently right at the end of the ‘no entry’ road. Why did they have to move from Seoul all the way over to an old farm house like this that had zero parking and only fields for company.

They do eventually make it to the house, right at the end of the street much like the movie depicts, even though Kyungsoo complained about forty times that his legs were far too short for this. Chanyeol does ignore Kyungsoo because of how nostalgic it feels just to be here amongst the secretive wildlife that would definitely not treat him badly.

Apart from the bees that really liked to sting him but they didn't count right now.

Chanyeol’s parents were quick to welcome the two, his mother eager to get to know more about Kyungsoo – since the last time she saw him he was still pursuing journalism and barely stood at his current height – and father taking his time to inspect Chanyeol for any more late growth spurts that he always seemed to be having.

He was happy to be back, honestly. He enjoyed the fact that things were so normal and for the most part of the evening he didn't have to think about Baekhyun. The time when he did, well, that was down to the fact that Kyungsoo brought up Xia wedding and Chanyeol immediately thought back to when he agreed to go with Baekhyun to her wedding.

It really left Chanyeol quiet for the majority of the night. Even though his parents went to bed early and Kyungsoo was the only one downstairs with him, TV blaring out quite loudly, Chanyeol refrained from speaking.

Why did he have to love Baekhyun? How easy would this be if he would have just stayed away from his muse and fell in love with Sehun like everyone accused him of originally. Ugh. Baekhyun. Why, why, why?

Ironically Baekhyun would be the exact person who knew exactly what to say right now. That's what hurt the hardest, because Chanyeol really felt lost in asking Kyungsoo for help, or even Yixing or Jongdae, because he still felt closer to Baekhyun than he did with any of them. It hurt, it really did, because he should hate Baekhyun with his every being but he didn't.

Why could he possibly hate Baekhyun? No – scrap that – he knew why, he just didn't know how to hate him. If Kyungsoo mentioned Baekhyun’s name there was a pit of fire burning in Chanyeol’s heart trying to erase all memories of him but that wasn't good enough. He'd need nuclear power to destroy the memories of Baekhyun he had now.

“You know Junmyeon called me yesterday,” Chanyeol states, looking over to the swaddled in blankets Kyungsoo who barely moved an inch. “He's in Seoul for a few weeks.”

Kyungsoo hums, but keeps his eyes on the TV. “How comes he's back?”

“Well he's got a date to Xia’s wedding and they're staying together,” Chanyeol answers. He notices how quickly Kyungsoo turns with his head cocked to the side and the most confused look on his face.

“What?” Kyungsoo questions, “who’s he going with?”

Chanyeol looks down awkwardly, remembering the whole he's not gay speech Kyungsoo gave ages ago when things were... better. “Kris.”

“Kris...?” Kyungsoo repeats, raising his eyebrows. “Kris as in Wu Yifan? Wha— Chanyeol, don’t start rumours like that!”

“I'm not! They're seriously together. They've apparently been together for a few weeks and met on some dating app. I remember Jongin mentioning something before and... Yeah, Junmyeon told me yesterday and I was a little surprised.”

“I really didn't see him with a guy, you know,” Kyungsoo mumbles. He shuffles back into the couch and pulls the blanket further over him. “Wow, so many of us are dating boys.”

Chanyeol laughs to himself. “It's a dick fest, right?”

“Aish, shut your dirty mouth.” Kyungsoo throws a pillow over at Chanyeol, pulling one of the most offended faces that he possibly could have.

“What, I’m right aren't I?” There's an undoubtable sense of I hate you on Kyungsoo’s face right now. “You have Jongin, Kris has Junmyeon, there's Sehun and Luhan now, and of course me and— yeah, see. Don't you remember when we all had girlfriends at the same time and Jongdae referred to it as a pu—”

Another pillow is chucked in Chanyeol’s direction, and Kyungsoo simply has the stare of the century on him. For someone who once was voted most likely to be an assassin in a past life, he was far too innocent for all this. “Finish that sentence and I finish you.”

“Fine, fine. But at the wedding I'm taking as many cute photos of you and Jongin that I can before my storage fills up.”

“Does that mean you're actually going to come then?” Kyungsoo asks. He's quick to let a smile lift onto his lips, too. Chanyeol, although hesitantly, nods at his question. “Great then! We’ll have to find you a nice suit. You think that Minha will still let you get a discount?”

Ah, the job situation. He hadn't really spoken to anyone about it because... he didn't exactly have a job after everything happened. The sushi place were quick to get rid of him according to Yixing when Chanyeol found his uniform stored away and tried to leave the house with it. Kyungsoo let Chanyeol know one morning over breakfast, when he was complaining about the stretched out sleeve on his FC Seoul polo (because of the cast, that he wouldn't need to wear that polo again. Jongdae was the last one to message Chanyeol during his shift at the wedding dress shop that Minha didn't want him back because he was totally unreliable (and went on for a bit about how she'd found a much hotter guy who wasn't as tall as Chanyeol but looked much less like a fairy).

Whilst Chanyeol was offended at the fairy thing – he was totally manly in those suits he wore – he wasn't surprised at the situation at hand. It just gave him another reason to hate Baekhyun.

Now Chanyeol had no money, no job and no intimate source of comfort.

“Probably not you know,” Chanyeol answers. He pauses for a moment, then sighs. “I mean, it's not like I didn't show up for work over the period of what… almost two months?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes melodramatically. “Yeah, but that wasn’t your fault.”

“Technically it was,” Chanyeol corrects. He reaches forward for his glass which is resting on the table and takes gulp of the juice he'd poured himself earlier. He wouldn't mention to Kyungsoo that it had a touch a vodka in it, but oh well.

“You're going to say that this totally crazy guy who was obsessed with you kept you hostage in his household was your fault?” Kyungsoo’s face drops when he fully comprehends what he’s said. Chanyeol on the other hand doesn't even react, He just takes a bigger gulp of that juice he had. “Wait, Chan, I didn't mean—”

Chanyeol laughs. He doesn't see any other way to respond but to laugh IT off, because how stupid did that sound? Oh yeah, my boyfriend kidnapped me and I was completely oblivious to it! What an idiot. What a complete idiot he was for still loving Baekhyun and not finding a way to hate him. “It's fine. You're right.”

Acceptance was key really. He'd tried not to think of what Baekhyun did wrong and instead repressed this memories to the back on his mind, only concentrating on the good memories like that time spent in the shower after he'd blown Baekhyun on the bed. How amazing was that?

But he seriously wouldn't get anywhere these days unless he tried, yes tried, to move on. He'd have to get a new job, find a new lover and hope for the best. Maybe he'd get a better job with something that mattered and hopefully make something of himself and date someone special… like an idol perhaps. Yeah, those girls from Red Velvet are hot. Let's not forget those boys in GOT7; Chanyeol low key had a massive crush on BamBam.

But that was his goal – to move on. He'd probably never forget about Baekhyun, and even if they did work things out (which Chanyeol hoped might have been the case) and got back together once more, Chanyeol would sort out his life and finally achieve self-actualisation.

He really needed to stop thinking about Baekhyun’s psychology lessons and that Maslow guy, though.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun had spent a lot of his time thinking that Sehun was the most apathetic person to exist in the entirety of Korea. No, scrap that, the world. The sarcastic little shit of a whiner lived purposefully to make lives hell.

However, upon further reflection and days spent alone in his room, Baekhyun discovered that Sehun is not the epitome of devil spawn and cares quite a lot at the end of the day. Right now, Sehun was the only one who was checking Baekhyun hadn't died yet, along with the occasional knock on the door and a plate of some microwaveable meal waiting outside with a bottle of water.

So right now, Baekhyun is basically alive because of Sehun’s ass and he was partially appreciative.

He wanted to die.

In a realistic way, too. He didn't have those thoughts of I’m a bad person and whatever else, Baekhyun actually contemplated what death would be like as he stared at the pitch black ceiling. He did want to die, he really did, but each time he even looked at the running water he would only turn on when Sehun left the house, it brought him back to one thing.

Chanyeol; he had to stay here because of Chanyeol.

They probably would never see each other again, and Chanyeol probably wished Baekhyun was dead by now but even the 0.000001% chance that they could be together was keeping Baekhyun alive right now. He might have ate once a day, barely slept and been as hydrated as a cactus, but he was still alive.

What the most difficult thing was for him, though, was that it was his own stupid fault. Everything he did to try and keep Chanyeol with him turned around and now he's alone.

If only he'd hidden everything better... No, that wasn't the answer. If only he'd not have been like this in the first place, he'd be able to have had a normal relationship like everyone else. But instead he wanted Chanyeol to himself; he wanted Chanyeol’s life to him and only him. No Kyungsoo or Yixing or Jongdae. Just Baekhyun.

One like Sehun and Jongin had once, perhaps. They were together all the time and were so in love it seemed – but like Chanyeol and Baekhyun came to an end, so did Sehun and Jongin.

He hated himself even more than he already did, because the last part of him that was worth living for had left. He didn't have a reason. Baekhyun had nothing.

“Have you eaten today?” Sehun calls through the door. It must have been the thousandth time the boy has tried to no avail.

Baekhyun remains silent, eyes fixed on a picture of him and Chanyeol from about three weeks ago. They both looked happy – Baekhyun at least knew he was happy. He could just hope that Chanyeol was happy too. He wanted nothing more than to make Chanyeol happy.

“Come on Baekhyun. I know you're in there because you never leave,” Sehun said, adding a little rhythm to his words and slightly singing it. “Stop watching anime porn and let me in. We can watch hentai together.”

Baekhyun could only curse under his breath, because he found a laugh ease out of his lips at Sehun’s words. “Go to work, Sehun.”

“Only if you come with,” Sehun answers.

“I'm not going, so just leave. You can’t convince me to leave anyway,” Baekhyun mumbles. He shoves his face into the pillow and exhales deeply. “Oh Sehun, just let me be.”

There's a very audible kiss of teeth from outside the room, and then the footsteps of what seems like Sehun leaving. Although Baekhyun is quite happy to be left alone, the bliss of silence is quickly cut short because Sehun is at his door again with a lock pick of some sort.

Baekhyun refrains from screaming and instead stays as the cocoon he is to avoid Sehun’s entrance to the room. It takes a few tries, but eventually Sehun makes it in and Baekhyun is squashed under Sehun’s considerably taller body that clings onto him like a koala.

“Get your sad ass up, Byun Baekhyun,” Sehun mumbles into the duvet over Baekhyun’s body, “or so help me, I'll drag you to the kitchen. Your limbs probably don't work anymore.”

Baekhyun groans. “I have to walk to the bathroom to piss, Sehun.”

“Well thank god, because I was seriously worried I was laying on top of a man covered in his own urine and self-depreciation.”

“How did you even get in here?” Baekhyun asks. He does his best to turn under Sehun’s body, but fails and just ends up staring at Sehun through the mirror. “I lock that door all the time. Is this why all my clothes are still going missing?”

Sehun chuckles into the material, sending a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine. “Thanks for the complimentary strawberry lube, Baek. It was a really nice way for me to convince Luhan to let me top. When I spread that over his asshole... you wouldn't believe how good it was.”

“You’re right. I wouldn't.”

Baekhyun also catches sight of himself in the mirror and he almost chokes. He didn't believe he was the most attractive before but he looked like one of those creatures from the Elder Scrolls that Chanyeol hated so much. Falmer, that was it – Chanyeol hated the living shit out of those things. He supposed he was more like those Falmer than he really wanted to be.

“You know, I'm sure if I ask Luhan nice enough then he'd probably let you have a threesome with us. One of the nurses yesterday told me a great way to get over something traumatic is sex and well, Luhan and I are both great at that.”

“Please shut up.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Don't be like that, I’m serious. If you're into more conventional methods then I have loads of friends that would like you. It doesn't even have to be a guy.”

“ah vun sanyol.”

“What?”

“Get off of me Sehun,” Baekhyun starts. He pushes at Sehun’s body from under the duvet until the boy eventually rolls to the side so he's next to Baekhyun. “I want Chanyeol. That's it.”

Baekhyun can see the pity in Sehun’s eyes, but doesn't count it for anything. He instead shakes his head and throws it back into the pillow, trying his best to control the stinging of tears in the corners of his eyes.

“After seeing Chanyeol so much and telling him things he probably didn't want to know, I am about two billion per cent sure that boy wants you as well,” Sehun says. He leans on his hand, bending his elbow on the pillow. “I don't agree with what you've done Baekhyun, but give it time and things will work out, okay? Chanyeol looked at you like you were the light of his world. He's just mad right now. Imagine someone telling you that I hated you even though I didn't.”

“No one would ever do that, and that's the problem.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Shut up for a second and stop thinking about what you did. You can't change the past and if you love Chanyeol that much then you should be thinking about what you can do to make it up to him. Stop going to his house, stop going to his work and stop being so goddamn stalkerish, okay! Give him time to think over everything and treat him the way he deserves to be treated.”

“Sehun, I've fucked this up since day one,” Baekhyun admits. He looks to Sehun, who’s raised his brow ever so slightly. “I've been doing this since before we even got together.

“Well what happened?”

Baekhyun sighed, shifting so he was back to facing the ceiling with a saddened look on his face. He knew himself he'd not been thinking. “You know that time I said I was trying to meet someone? I said his name was Park.”

Sehun hummed.

“Well I did. Chanyeol’s family name is Park and I did go and see him,” Baekhyun admits. He feels Sehun’s hand on his forearm but ignores it. “When Chanyeol went home from the hospital I couldn't find you so I went to search Chanyeol’s records on the database and found his address. I wrote it down because— I kept it and went to his place to check it was the right address and I saw him there with all his friends and it made me really jealous so I went to meet up with him at his work saying that it was just a coincidence.”

Baekhyun somehow gained to confidence to look up to Sehun again. He was frowning, not too deeply but still frowning. “He doesn't know this?”

“No,” Baekhyun told Sehun honestly. He waited a moment, then corrected himself. “Well, no, I didn't tell him that story but I think he might have realised something was up because I walked back to his with him and he never told me his address. I've been trying, okay! I didn't mean to do all this but I'd never have seen him again and I just… Sehun, I love him. I didn’t want to lose him but you know I have this— problem.”

Sehun sighs, but still reaches in to throw his arms over Baekhyun AND shield his friend’s tears from the rest of the waiting world. Baekhyun doesn’t even realise himself that he was crying until his cheek hit the wet stain on Sehun’s shirt, mostly because he was expecting Sehun to push him off if he shed some tears.

“You can make it up to him at the wedding, you know.”

Baekhyun looks up to Sehun, grimacing through his streaming tears. “I don't think my invitation still counts.”

“No, idiot. Kyungsoo is taking him. Luhan told me Kyungsoo asked and Chanyeol said maybe,” Sehun answered – much like his usual uncaring self this time.

“Maybe isn't yes,” Baekhyun states. He can immediately feel the blood in his cold veins bubbling with jealousy, because how dare Kyungsoo take Chanyeol with him? He had Jongin now, Chanyeol didn't need to go anywhere with Kyungsoo. “He won't go if I'm there, Sehun. He doesn't want to see me ever again.”

Sehun shakes his head, reaching a hand to his hair to push the lose strands back over his forehead. “I bet you anything he wants to see you. Don't act like what you guys had was nothing. You fucked up but you still did weird shit with him in the shower which made me avoid that place for days.”

“It wasn't even that weird,” Baekhyun chokes, some laughter breaking its way out through the sobs that are waiting to be spilled.

Despite his almost detest for the boy, Baekhyun was happy he had Sehun in his life. Oh Sehun may have been the most disturbing, mocking, sarcastic person in the world but Baekhyun was sure that he'd never leave his side. Especially now. He was the only person who hadn't ditched him and Baekhyun was thankful for that.

Because for the first time in days, Baekhyun didn't feel like there was no purpose for him. Sehun gave him a little bit of hope that he'd get Chanyeol back and things would be back to a more normal situation than it was now.

“I'm sorry about the whole Kris thing,” Baekhyun says quietly. He glances up to Sehun, biting his lip gently when he notices Sehun’s blank expression.

“Don't worry about it, Luhan was probably going to tell me anyway,” Sehun answers. He smiles softly, then lays back on Baekhyun’s pillow. “You had a shit week. I can let you off for being an asshole considering that I'm an asshole all the time.”

Baekhyun nods, but doesn't exactly believe that Luhan would have told Sehun. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to make a big fuss of it because that would make him an even bigger dick than he already was. “You're not that bad, Sehun. I think Jongin was the one who got pissed the most often.”

“Is Jongin, uhm, okay?”

“I haven't spoken to him.”

“Yeah but...” Sehun groans and turns away from Baekhyun, an obvious blush on his cheeks. “He and Kyungsoo are like, dating now?”

Baekhyun hums. “As far as I know. Why'd you think I was— I didn't know you were the jealous type, Sehun.”

“I'm not. I just don't like knowing someone else is fucking an ass I claimed as my own. It's like losing a game of poker to a novice.”

Baekhyun can’t help but relate to this in the slightest of ways. Still, he lays back and shuts his eyes, staring up at the ceiling with Sehun doing the exact same next to him. “At least we have each other.”

“I don't like you, Baekhyun.” 


	12. embarrassments and expirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun needs to stop treating Sehun like shit because without Sehun he'd probably have died by now. Chanyeol needs to stop avoiding the truth because it's getting him into really awkward situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda crappy idk. There's more depth to this than like what meets the eye, as in – read between the lines lmao. Not literally but ya know. Anyways, comments are always appreciated ;)

Sehun was officially a lifesaver. There was no other way to put it, he was just a plain old lifesaver. Like the one Baekhyun claimed to be in that story he told Chanyeol ages ago.

Stupid Sehun bought himself out on a surf board and Jongin didn't want to swim out so I offered to check he was okay. He was clinging to it like a koala and a wave come and push him over and… Long story short Sehun is still with us.

Of course it wasn’t the truth. Bacon was slightly terrified of the sea, and Sehun hadn't touched a surfboard in his life – the closest it came to the truth was that Sehun had actually almost drowned. Albeit, he almost drowned in a pool and instead of actually saving him, Baekhyun had rushed to get the lifeguard whilst Jongin had begged for someone to save his boyfriend. If only things were like that now. 

But anyway, Sehun had definitely saved Baekhyun’s life by telling the hospital board that Baekhyun had been faced with a family emergency; there was no details given thankfully but the board somehow believed it and Baekhyun had been given time off to get over the loss of said family member. He didn't need the time off, but it helped knowing that if he did somehow bump into Chanyeol (or Kyungsoo, Yixing or Jongdae) then it was perfectly okay for him to just run away.

Of course there was also the issue of Jongin. The pair hadn’t spoken to each other and if it wasn’t for Kris’ group chat – that featured Baekhyun, Sehun and Luhan – then Baekhyun would have no idea if Jongin was actually alive. Baekhyun had decided if he did run into Jongin, he’s try to talk it out – but he did use his tears to make things go his way. Because crying got you a lot of things.

He found himself aimlessly walking around the shopping centre, checking out stores he didn’t know existed and only become aware of because of Chanyeol’s interesting fashion choice. The retail therapy was never his thing, but he liked the way it somehow got his mind away from reality. He could low-key imagine Chanyeol walking around with him and the pair doing couple things together, much like Kyungsoo and Jongin did. 

But now he’d been at the shopping centre for about four hours, he’d blown his savings on things he probably didn’t need, including a blanket Chanyeol would never probably use but would definitely like if he got the chance to see it. Bacon had also stocked up on his eyeliner supply, since basically everyone commented on how great his eyeliner was and at Xia’s wedding he would totally wear his eyeliner and make everyone hot and bothered over it. Especially Chanyeol.

He wasn’t exactly meant to be thinking about Chanyeol, but he was and he couldn’t help it – he kept seeing guys with grey hair, guys that were about Chanyeol’s height, as well as guys who he would really like to use to get over Chanyeol. They can just keep kept telling him self that he wouldn’t get over Chanyeol, at least not until he became a monk that lived in the Himalayas and waited from the sexual feelings of his to be dispersed. 

Baekhyun probably could’ve got away with it, that was only thinking about Chanyeol, but in his haste to get food he ended up spotting one face he wanted to see but didn’t at the same time. 

Chanyeol worked at freakin’ McDonalds. 

He’d only noticed because he was being nosy and peeked head round the corner so he could see what was going on in the kitchen of the restaurant, and he was pleasantly welcomed by none other than Chanyeol. Chan had one of those stupid caps on that all the workers had to wear, and he looked so… ugly in that green uniform. Yet still, Baekhyun would totally shove Chanyeol against the wall and make out with him on the spot. 

“Excuse me, sir,” a voice called out to him, distracting Baekhyun from the figure he is staring at across the room. He looks up to see who is calling him, and notices a young boy on the counter waiting to take his order. “Are you waiting?”

Baekhyun immediately shakes his head, walking backwards until he hits the door with his hands that are behind his back. He tries his best to remain incognito, but this fails quite soon and he’s met by someone coming through the door too.

He tries his best not to stumble, but catches his feet on the loose carpet that acted as a shoe cleaner in most cases, and falls backwards until he manages to catch his balance. By the time he looks up with his cheeks flushed a deep pink colour, most of the employees I watching him carefully. They don’t fully comprehend what he’s doing, since all Baekhyun looks like right now is a complete nutter who was let out the house for a day.

He really hoped that he hadn’t caught Chanyeol’s attention, but judging by the snickering of the young employees there was a high chance that Chanyeol knew what embarrassing act his—uhm—boyfriend had just pulled. 

Baekhyun heads back to his car, almost cursing at himself on the way back due to his lack of self control. He should’ve just ordered his food and sat down like any normal person would, but he had a better idea that only he could come up with. The car he used was Sehun’s, and although ageing a little it worked like a charm and still carried around expensive name tag that Mercedes did. 

The drive-through was his best bet. He pulled straight into the queue, deciding that he wasn’t that hungry in the end – for food at least. If it was Chanyeol offering, Baekhyun would totally go for it. He’d eat Chanyeol like he was eggs and bacon in an English breakfast. Fucking delicious.

Hearing the voice of the one he loved over the speaker, and not from his headphones on the occasional Instagram visit was a godsend. They can almost forgot that he needed to actually speak as he soaked in the heavenly words that Chanyeol spoke in that perfectly sweet voice that could be played over and over again in the back of Baekhyun’s mind.

“Can I take your order please?” Chanyeol asks. There is a stutter in his voice and it makes Baekhyun ponder over whether Chanyeol has some sixth sense about Baekhyun actually being the one here to order. 

Baekhyun stay quiet for a moment. He looks directly at the menu and hums to himself. Milkshakes, he’d eat one of those off Chanyeol’s naked body. Alas he was not here for that. “Can I have an Oreo McFlurry please?”

“O-oh,” Chanyeol says, now his voice dropping a few octaves as he really did know that it was Baekhyun now. He must’ve done, their relationship was quite close and they’d spoken a lot to each other. “Anything else?”

“No. That’s it thank you.”

“Okay, drive round to next window for me please,” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun notices the hint of detest in Chanyeol's voice. He does want to ignore it but he can’t help but feel that he is the one causing the distress for Chanyeol. It would make sense, Baekhyun hated himself for what he did to Chanyeol, and as much as he wanted to take it back Sehun was right.

The drive round to Chanyeol’s window seems like an eternity. It’s filled with Baekhyun pondering over how desperate he actually was for this McFlurry. No, he wasn't even here for the McFlurry, he was here for Chanyeol and that was the problem. Chanyeol didn’t want to see him but Baekhyun wanted to see Chanyeol, and at least Chanyeol couldn’t run away because he was at work. They could talk about all of this without the added drama of their friends being there.

Baekhyun’s the first to look at Chanyeol, and he watches the taller boy with amazement. How could one look so good in that or God awful uniform? When Chanyeol finally looks down at Baekhyun, he has the smallest of smiles on his lips and Baekhyun was quick to up on it. Chanyeol was the one to blush now and he glances to his screen to avoid unnecessary eye contact with Baekhyun.

“How much is it?” Baekhyun asks, pushing back his hair from his forehead. He admires the way Chanyeol’s muscles look under that shirt secretly. 

“Oh—it is on the house,” Chanyeol says. “You can just go to the next window.”

Baekhyun frowns. He understood why Chanyeol wouldn’t want to speak to him, but he was putting his job on the line now. Fair enough Baekhyun may have been the one to get Chanyeol fired from his other jobs, but Baekhyun’s idea was to provide for both of them. Well, just until Baekhyun won the lottery and they could jet off into the sunset with no one to care about anymore.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Chanyeol answers. 

Baekhyun's trying to think of new things to say to extend the conversation. He has an ingenious idea of how he used to get out of work to speak with Sehun and Jongin all the time. “Have you had your break yet?”

“Why?” Chanyeol asks, his voice strained as he tries to work out what scheming plan Baekhyun has this time. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest to bring forth an attitude that Baekhyun didn’t see but found kind of hot. 

“ I want to talk to you,” Baekhyun states, plainly and simply as he can. He does desperately want to speak with Chanyeol, it’s something he’s wanted to do since the moment he found out Chanyeol had left. He just missed him so much, Baekhyun just missed him. “I need to speak with you. I’ve missed you.”

Something in Chanyeol’s face softens. There is the ounce of honesty in his expression and it pains Baekhyun to see his love like this. Chanyeol looks like his emotions are conflicting and all Baekhyun wants to do now is cuddle him. “I’ve... missed you too.”

“Can we talk then?”

“I can ask,” Chanyeol answers. His eagerness brings light to Baekhyun's dim and decrepit soul. Maybe there was a chance, maybe Baekhyun could win him back. “About my break, I mean. Shall I meet you inside?” 

Baekhyun nods his head, trying not to show too much excitement and instead keeping his usual calm and content expression. On the inside, however, he feels like a child that’s just been let loose at the carnival with loads of money to spend. “Are you sure?”

Chanyeol’s slightly flushed cheeks fascinate Baekhyun. A part of him wonders whether Chanyeol has agreed to this purely because he hopes Baekhyun will leave him alone after this. But on the other hand, Chanyeol all looks the way Baekhyun feels. All giddy and excited for meeting that would take maybe twenty minutes and involve one person apologising to the other for the entire time period. 

But, like he discovered earlier, crying was the best way to go through all of this. As he pulled away from Chanyeol's window, he realised that he had to have a plan set in action for when he spoke to Chanyeol. He didn’t want to make Chanyeol feel bad, he just wanted sympathy. What he did was wrong, and he admitted that all the time. However no one ever considered that Baekhyun woke up and felt like shit every day because of this. Not having Chanyeol by his side hurt.

It really did hurt a lot. He would’ve done anything, quite literally anything, to have Chanyeol back by his side. 

Even if it meant crying at a table in McDonald’s.

 

 

“You work… here now?” Baekhyun asks. There's a tone in his voice that makes Chanyeol a little worried. Why did Baekhyun sound like he was completely disgusted? Baekhyun was the reason that Chanyeol was stuck in this mess anyway – he didn't want to work here. 

No, this was just a job to make sure he could pay back Yixing and the others for their kindness before he left. He wasn't sure where he'd go but he was definitely going to leave. He'd been considering it for a while and decided that leaving was the best thing to do, especially since Baekhyun was in the area. 

Except when he did finally see Baekhyun, today that is, he didn't get mad and he didn't tell Baekhyun where he could shove it. He was just happy. Yeah, as happy as he definitely could be, because Baekhyun was back and wanted to see him. It wasn't the mindset he should have but there was not a part of Chanyeol that was regretting saying yes to meeting with Baekhyun right now. 

Actually, the part of Chanyeol that Kyungsoo would hit when he found out this happened was regretting it, bit of course Kyungsoo never had to know. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Chanyeol answers. He looks to his side and awkwardly picks up a chip, sliding it into his mouth and chewing slowly. Whilst he wants to say something, he doesn't really know what to say. 

“I guess it's a change,” Baekhyun says, optimistically giving a thumbs up to Chanyeol. He waits until Chanyeol is fully looking back at him before continuing, voice filled with sorrow. “This is my fault, isn't it?”

Chanyeol doesn't have the heart to say yes. He really wanted to just pretend that it was fine, but instead opted to stay quiet and not mention a word. Truth be told it was all Baekhyun’s fault he was in this, for say, mess. But in the back of Chanyeol’s mind at least he knew the signs of what it was like to be stalked by your boyfriend. Ah—ex-boyfriend—maybe. 

Baekhyun nods regardless of Chanyeol’s silence. His head falls towards the ground, eyes picking up on the colours in the table so specifically. “Of course it's my fault, Chan. I ruined everything.”

“N-no,” Chanyeol mumbles, a shake of his head coming too. “You didn't, it's fine Baekhyun. I needed to get a new job anyway. It's fine.”

Baekhyun is quick to look up with slightly watery eyes. It causes Chanyeol to worry a little bit (because he wasn't the best with crying) and awkwardly look the side again in the hopes Baekhyun would drop it and just move onto something else. Alas, he did not, and Chanyeol was left feeling sorry yet again. “Don't be nice to me after what I did. I'm sorry, Chanyeol, I'm so, so sorry.”

“It's fine.”

“It's not fine.”

“No, really, it is fine,” Chanyeol repeats. He finds his hands shakily reaching from his lap and up to the table. He's not sure why he's saying it's fine because he's still pissed over all this but seeing Baekhyun upset hurt him. “We all make mistakes and...”

The tears start to come then. The first to fall is a single stria down Baekhyun’s left check, rolling down his perfectly formed skin that's free from blemishes and redness. Then another on the right side, and on the left, until both eyes were tearing like there was a new waterfall being created. 

What did Chanyeol do? He sat there with the most oblivious face he could ever possibly pull. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do with crying people, yet alone crying Baekhyuns who were probably way more emotional than the average person was. 

Think Chanyeol, think – what would Kyungsoo do in this situation? Ah, he'd probably hug him. Was that even appropriate in the situation at hand though? Possibly, it wasn't like Baekhyun would care anyway. He couldn't get mad for being hugged. 

Another son bubbled up from Baekhyun’s  
chest, so Chanyeol decided fuck it and quickly moved to sit beside Baekhyun. His arms were lazily dropped around Baekhyun’s shoulders, one hand caressing the top of his arm in tiny strokes to try and give some comfort. Baekhyun was also the big spoon, which is why Chanyeol thought it was so awkward now. 

“I just…” Baekhyun manages to fit some words in between his cries, one hitting just as he clenched Chanyeol’s arm and sunk back into his chest. “I love you so much, and it wasn't even a mistake.” 

Chanyeol ignores Baekhyun’s words, deciding it would benefit him more to act like there was silence there. It felt nice holding Baekhyun's like this, and the way Baekhyun’s body fit perfectly against Chanyeol’s was so amazing that Chanyeol couldn't even comprehend. He didn't want to break up with Baekhyun and that was becoming more and more apparent, but he was worried that Baekhyun would never change. 

“It's not a mistake because if this all started again I'd do the same thing. It's the only way I know you'll stay with me.”

“Why would I leave you?” Chanyeol asks. He looks down at Baekhyun with pity, sighing to himself. 

“Look at you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says. His head is buried in Chanyeol’s chest and there's a lingering desirable atmosphere in the room, yet Chanyeol ignores it and concentrates on making sure that he stops Baekhyun crying. He can feel the wet through his polo now. “You have all these beautiful friends and you're so beautiful yourself, why would you settle for me? I’m worthless compared to you.”

Baekhyun’s arms wrap so tightly around Chanyeol that he's sure he's going to be crushed. But a part of him doesn't care, because this is Baekhyun’s display of affection and he's eating it up like a dish served especially for him. He brings a hand to Baekhyun's forehead, pushing back some of Baekhyun’s untamed hair. “Don't say that. Please don't.”

“Why not, Chanyeol? It's true,” Baekhyun states. He pulls back, shrugging Chanyeol’s arms off of him and wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his own hand. “I did everything I could not to lose you, and that's exactly what happened. Tell me what to do, Chan, tell me what I can do to be better.”

Chanyeol’s watching Baekhyun's so carefully he doesn't even properly pick up on what has been said. “I don't want you to do anything.”

“Then why did you leave? If you liked me for what I am then why did you leave without telling me a word?”

The accusatory tone makes Chanyeol defensive. He did love Baekhyun but Baekhyun would never, ever understand that. Chanyeol thinks that maybe Baekhyun has an anxiety problem, perhaps brought on by a previous relationship – he could link it to exactly what happened to Jongdae. His girlfriend, who he was determined to marry, broke up with him and Jongdae though he wasn't worth anyone’s attention anymore. How did Kyungsoo deal with that one…shit, he didn't know what to do.

“Do you know that I love you?” Chanyeol asks. 

“What?” 

“Baekhyun, I love you,” Chanyeol repeats. He notices the change in Baekhyun’s expression but doesn't take notice off it. “I was scared, I've always had Kyungsoo and Junmyeon and the others by my side, and I didn't have them. I couldn't call them and tell them about us, like how amazing it was when we kissed and how I loved sleeping next to you.”

Chanyeol couldn't shatter the allusion created. He couldn't ruin the rosy colour on Baekhyun’s cheeks, his slightly parted lips and starry eyes that were mesmerised by the fact Chanyeol had said something that he would only have dreamt about hearing. It was partially the truth; he needed to have a support system to brag about outside Baekhyun's. However, he was scared of Baekhyun too. 

He didn't think Baekhyun would cause him any harm but there was just something about Baekhyun’s possessive nature that did worry Chanyeol. He was scared that it was a choice between Baekhyun or Kyungsoo and his other friends. Chanyeol didn't want to make that choice. 

“Do you mean that?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Of course I do, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol nods, reaching his arms out to Baekhyun again which he gladly takes. “You remember that day we met at the hospital? I couldn't stop staring at you because I thought you were really cute. I was so happy when I saw you at the store the week after that I thought it was a dream, you know. How lucky was I to get you? So don't say that you're worthless, because you're so much more than that.”

Baekhyun's smile widens, and Chanyeol’s sure his heart is fluttering. “I don't deserve you. You're too good for me.”

Chanyeol might have disagreed all he wanted but Baekhyun would always feel like that, so he instead keeps quiet and just hugs Baekhyun tighter whilst dipping his head into the crook of his neck. A part of him wants to kiss Baekhyun, but he's technically still at work so that wasn’t the best idea. 

“Are you still going to Xia’s wedding?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Mhm.” Baekhyun looks thankful for the change of subject as he pulls back from Chanyeol once more. “I guess I have to be there to make sure that Jongin and Sehun don't argue. Mind if I steal a chip?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “They're probably cold now.”

“It doesn't matter. Are you going to Xia’s wedding? Luhan mentioned that Kyungsoo was taking you as his date.”

“Oh, well, yeah. Not exactly as his date but I said I'd go because I wanted to see Jongdae completely sloshed,” Chanyeol says. He picks up on the darker look in Baekhyun’s eyes but decides it's best to just carry on in the same way. “Last time we all went out together, Jongdae stole a canoe and went out into this lake with it. He got caught for not having a canoe license though, not stealing the actual canoe.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrow. “You need a license to canoe…?”

“Yeah, well I suppose so. Strange, isn't it? He didn't get any conviction or anything, he just got a warning and was let off. It's fair to say Jongdae hasn't been canoeing recently, probably won't for a while.”

“That's strange. Well, I think it will be fun that night anyway. Do you remember my friend Kris? Or Yifan?” Chanyeol nods hesitantly. “Strange story but I think he might do something that night. He's still pissed with Luhan and, uhm, he had a thing with Tao and Xia. Long story short, it will be a very interesting night. But my invitation is still open, you can always come as my guest.”

Chanyeol, though feeling a little pressured into having to say yes, bites down on his lip and looks away from Baekhyun. “I've got all my plans with Kyungsoo done now, maybe it's best if I just stick to that.”

“Oh. Okay. You won't be on a table near me though. Don't you want to sit near me?”

Mind games? It felt like that. Baekhyun was crying two minutes ago and now everything was fine. Chanyeol should be scared of Baekhyun. “Jongin and I could swap seats later on?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Baekhyun is clearly distracted by something. He watches Chanyeol in silence for a period of time before bringing up what Chanyeol could imagine to be the thing that was on his mind. “Chan, what are we?”

“I don't know.”

Baekhyun nods at Chanyeol’s rushed response. “Well, if you love me and I love you, then surely we’re meant to be together?”

“You're still my boyfriend then?” Chanyeol asks, a sheepish smile creeping on his lips. 

He really wanted it to be that way. He wanted to call Baekhyun his boyfriend and he wanted to show him off (because any girl or boy would be jealous of Chanyeol getting to be Baekhyun’s boyfriend). But even as Baekhyun nodded in agreement, Chanyeol couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. 

Baekhyun didn't feel like his boyfriend. Baekhyun's felt like a judge in his moral consciousness. They shouldn't be together. 

He should just leave and forget everything. That would be better than dealing with all his conflicting feeling right now.


	13. reasons and purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol finally has a purpose and a reason for being alive, but at the expense of always being hurt. Baekhyun finds his purpose and someone to live for, but at the expense of hurting the one he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically... the next two chapters (after this one, so 14/15) are about the dreaded wedding. It's meant to tie everything together and hopefully answer any questions you've got. So if you don't understand anything, please comment and I'll try to make it more clear! I hope you enjoy this~~
> 
> also ignore my references to Keats but I've really been feeling his poetry recently and yeah

Chanyeol was finally going to have a decent night sleep for the first time in what felt like years. Not just because he Kyungsoo had felt bad about always kicking Chanyeol to the spare bedroom and decided to let Chanyeol use his own bed for once, but also because Chanyeol didn't have worry on his mind. Things were calm, and he was thinking about how truly great it was not to have anxiety cursing through his veins. His life was finally looking up.

Maybe that came with his less than secretive texts with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo would probably murder Chanyeol if he found out he was talking to Baekhyun again, but it was something Chanyeol would live with for now because he slept well at night. No waking up worrying about what Baekhyun was doing or if Baekhyun was watching him. It was a security blanket of some sorts.

“I cannot believe that you're in his bedroom, Chan,” Yixing comments, voice a little fuzzy with Kyungsoo’s bad quality wifi. “Check his cupboards, I wanna know what size condoms he uses.”

Chanyeol’s in a half mind to actually do what his Chinese friend says, but instead opts to just sit there and pick at the noodles he had in his bowl. “Something tells me you're bigger than him. I don't need to check.”

“Yah, but can't you? There's a reason he’s dating Jongin, or as Chen called him – the prettiest boy to walk on this earth.”

“Well you have a point. Maybe Jongin tops?” Chanyeol suggests. He rethinks his point and then laughs rather loudly. “No, Jongin probably likes chodes. He has to.”

Yixing raises an eyebrow. “First of all, I want to know what you've been reading on urban dictionary. Are you saying that Jongin likes his cocks short and fat, or that he likes to milk prostates via the chode.”

“The first. He likes his dicks to touch all the sides of a tuna can without touching the bottom.”

“Tuna cans are circular. They only have one side.”

Chanyeol glares at his webcam. “Shut up, Yixing.”

“What? I'm being serious. A circle has no sides because it's round. Not my fault you failed maths,” Yixing states.

He's currently sitting on his bed too. Yixing had primarily called to check up on Chanyeol and ask if he was moving back home (home being with Yixing of course) since Yixing was now spending all of his nights either alone or with the girl he was taking to Xia’s wedding. Though Yixing was sure he liked her way more than she liked her, so he was starting to leave her alone a bit more.

There was also the issue of Baekhyun constantly showing up at Yixing’s door, and Yixing – being the genius he is – though it would benefit Baekhyun to hear Chanyeol tell him to leave. Except, Chanyeol probably would just invite him in, not that Yixing knew that.

“Oh, and you passed did you? Kyungsoo told me about how you and that girl used to mess about at the back of the class room.”

“Don't make it out like I had sex with her,” Yixing mumbles. “You probably did worse in high school, but unfortunately I don't get to see Junmyeon or Minseok enough to ask them how much of a fuck boy you were. How many girls was it, Chan? How many were screaming your name every day begging you to fuck them?”

Chanyeol, whilst trying not to blush too hardly from the underhanded compliment, rolls his eyes. He hears the distinct sound of knocking at Yixing’s door, and is slightly surprised that he doesn't get up to answer it. “Wasn't just girls, Zhang.”

“Rub it in my face why don't you? God, not everyone is as hot as Park Chanyeol himself.”

“I'm just saying, since you asked.” The smug smile on Chanyeol’s face is quick to disappear when the banging gets louder and more frantic. He starts to get even more confused at why Yixing is just sitting there clicking around on his laptop. “Aren't you going to answer it?”

Yixing looks up to the camera and cocks his head to the side. “What? The door?”

“Yeah. Someone's been knocking for ages. Are you going deaf again, grandpa?”

“No, I'm not deaf. I'm used to the banging by now, it's happened every night,” Yixing says. He’s quick to carry on before Chanyeol can give his point. “Baekhyun has been here every night since you went to Kyungsoo’s.

“He kept coming here and asking to see you and I told him you weren't here, then when you went to your parents Jongdae stayed here and he said that he heard noises like someone trying to break in during the night. So being who he is he went down to the receptionist’s desk to see for any people who came during the night and apparently on CCTV there was a guy that Jongdae could identify as Baekhyun. He came and told me and said we should report it but there was no footage of him actually playing with the locks so we couldn't.

“I didn't want to call the police anyway because... of you, I guess. Anyway, Baekhyun’s been here every day and each night it's getting more persistent. A few days ago I heard him crying and then when I tried to get to work he begged me to let him in. I kinda had to tell him you weren't here, but I guess that he didn't believe me because he's still here. I thought he would have got the picture already.”

Chanyeol doesn't really know what to say to Yixing. He’d been the one to accuse Baekhyun of stalking in the beginning...but no one even brought up stalking this time? It had to be worse because of the talk they'd had together before on Chanyeol’s break. Baekhyun must have thought Chanyeol was purposefully ignoring him.

“He's a little... I don't know the word. He likes me a lot, doesn't he?”

“The word is obsessed, Chan. This kid doesn't know his limits.” Yixing is quick to stop what he’s doing and practically look Chanyeol in the eye this time to get his point across. “I don't know why he's still hanging around. What, does he think you love him or something?”

Chanyeol sighs. He drops his chop sticks into his bowl and lets his shoulders drop. “That would be the problem then, because I guess that... I guess I do love him, Xing.”

Yixing just stares at the screen. Chanyeol wants to say something more but he's not sure what else there is to say in the current topic. He could start to explain the ins and out of his relationship but the truth was he liked Baekhyun too much to admit.

“Do you want to be with him?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol mumbles. “Well—No. I don't want to be with this Baekhyun. I want to be with the Baekhyun that used to cuddle with me and watch dramas and be the big spoon every now and again and... I would have been willing to burn my hand to the point where I had to go to hospital just for us to be together.”

“Why did you leave him if you loved him then?” Yixing asks, starting to look genuinely concerned.

Chanyeol now is left with nothing to say. Yixing wouldn't understand how he felt, so why would he even bother trying. No one would know how he felt. Ugh, it was useless trying to make people feel the love he felt. “Because I knew what he was doing was wrong. But I thought in my head that maybe we were both messed up in our own ways.”

“You're not messed up, Chan,” Yixing says.

“Not to you maybe,” Chanyeol finds himself laughing along with his words quietly, “but in our own ways, both Baekhyun and I would have done anything for each other or to be with each other.”

Yixing scowls now, raising an eyebrow at his now brown haired friend. Chanyeol had to re-colour it for his job since grey was too extravagant. “But you're the one always getting hurt.”

“And I don't mind to get hurt by him, if I'm honest.”

“So you're fine with the fact that he basically kidnapped you and stopped you talking to all your friends?”

Chanyeol bites down on his lip, looking over his right shoulder to his phone that was now ringing. It was Baekhyun, like always. “No, which is why he was the Baekhyun I knew before all of that. I really can't explain it to you because I don't know if you’ve ever felt like this before.”

“Felt like what?”

“Like there’s someone in the world that really gives you a reason and purpose for being alive.” Chanyeol picks up his chop sticks again and shovels some noodles into his mouth. “I know I have you guys, but you've all got memories without me and I couldn't have just you or just Kyungsoo or Jongdae. You come as a trio. But with Baekhyun, I felt like I had someone that I didn't have to share with others, and I suppose he wanted to stop sharing me with you guys.”

There was obviously a chance that Yixing had felt that way, which meant there was a chance that Chanyeol was actually delirious and there was no reason for him to actually like Baekhyun. Maybe Baekhyun had just put it in his head? That was plausible, wasn't it – Baekhyun had done some really fucked up things so brain washing wouldn't be something surprising.

“Don't take this the wrong way, but I wish that Jongdae would have just called the police on him now,” Yixing tells Chanyeol.

The knocking suddenly comes to a halt and it catches Chanyeol’s attention. Whilst he watches Yixing awkwardly stare over at the door, he can't help but feel a pang of guilt in his heart. Chanyeol’s pretty sure that Yixing says something but he's too engrossed in his phone to notice anyway. He had some texts that he hadn't noticed before.

_**Baekhyun** : baby, are you okay?_

_**Baekhyun** : you haven't text me for a while, is everything alright? Kyungsoo isn't doing anything wrong, is he?_

_**Baekhyun** : or is it Yixing?_

_**Baekhyun** : if you and Yixing are having an argument you can stay with me and I can make you feel better_

_**Baekhyun** : baby?_

_**Baekhyun** : why aren't you answering my calls Chanyeol? Are you mad at me? I want to make it up to you. Please let me see you._

_**Baekhyun** : I love you, Chan_

_**Baekhyun** : I really need you baby. I can't stop crying. Why can't I stop crying? I need you. Please let me see you. Save me. Please._

He probably shouldn't have felt so badly for Baekhyun but he really couldn't help it. He wanted to save him, he did. He wanted to make sure that Baekhyun was safe and happy and cared for at all times but he was still scared for himself. He didn't know what to do. Chanyeol needed to know what to do.

But even as he text him back Chanyeol felt like he was doing the wrong thing.

“Fucking finally,” Yixing mumbled in a gruff voice. He flopped back onto the bed.

“What?” Chanyeol asks. He raises an eyebrow at Yixing whilst pondering over more than just what Yixing was talking about.

“Baekhyun left,” Yixing states. “Thought he'd never go, but as soon as I went out there he was gone. Guess he had something better to do. Anyways, we were talking about Kyungsoo and Jongin. Do you think Jongin’s big?”

Chanyeol cocks his head to the side, processing the digression rather slowly. “Probably not as big as Sehun. I remember vaguely seeing him in just underwear this one time and holy shit. Even I was jealous.”

“Shit... So like eight inches?” Yixing asks, a little to curious for Chanyeol to not be confused.

“No, more like ten.” Chanyeol makes a gesture to a behemoth size that he would have been proud to sport himself. “The devil’s cock. I feel a bit sorry for Jongin if he was sitting on that, Jesus Christ.”

Yixing gulps rather loudly. “I guess he was just preparing him for Kyungsoo’s tyre-wide load then.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun paces slowly, hand loosely string through his hair that's threatening to fall out from how much has been tugging it lately. He doesn't know how do act in this situation, but he's standing outside an unfamiliar door with just about familiar smell of Chanyeol all around.

He wasn't an idiot but he didn't know why he didn't check here for Chanyeol. Of course Chanyeol would go running off to Kyungsoo’s place when there was an emergency. Chanyeol loved Kyungsoo. Baekhyun could only dream of being loved the same about as Kyungsoo by Chanyeol.

The dream itself was impossible and he'd brought that on himself mostly. Sehun tried to sugarcoat it a little but Baekhyun understood just how badly he fucked everything up these days. Even just texting Chanyeol had lead to something being wrong because Chanyeol had been ignoring Baekhyun for hours. He was probably with Kyungsoo... But didn't Kyungsoo work nights today?

“Baek?” Chanyeol’s quiet voice calls through the bitter air. Baekhyun’s quick to turn, almost snapping his neck whilst trying to get sight of his boyfriend.

“H-Hey!” Baekhyun exclaims, and he makes a dash for Chanyeol to throw his arms around his neck. “I've missed you so much, Chanyeol. Are you okay? You never answered me earlier.”

Baekhyun is able to enjoy Chanyeol’s embrace, because the taller boy’s arms come to wrap about Baekhyun’s torso and soon the moment is shared between them both. Baekhyun even manages to sneak his lips down onto Chanyeol’s neck without much notice. “Yeah, I'm sorry. I was checking to see if the government had my tax codes sorted.”

“Oh.”

Something in Baekhyun’s mind told him that was a lie. No one enjoyed doing taxes and Chanyeol distinctly told him that usually he called Junmyeon to sort out the money things going on in life.

“Kyungsoo’s at work until late tonight. Do you want to come in?” Chanyeol asked, offering a small smile as he pulled away from Baekhyun.

“We’ll be here alone then?” Baekhyun asks. Well, at least his schedules were right? He knew that now. He followed Chanyeol into the main room, glancing around the place to get a feel for Kyungsoo’s living conditions and whether they were good enough for Chanyeol. “I didn't know Kyungsoo was into poetry.”

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol turns his head to the side. “I didn't know you were into poetry. I wouldn't even know they were poets.”

“I can teach you some things. I've loved poetry since I was a kid and started learning English just so I could appreciate the literature.”

“You're such a nerd, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol jokes, leaning back against the wall beside the bookcase that’s cause Baekhyun’s eye. “The only reason I learnt English was because it was compulsory. It was too much work for me, I was quite happy playing guitar.”

Baekhyun can do nothing but smile and chuckle at his boyfriend’s boyish charms. He points at a book that’a caught his eye and traces over the spine of the book. “John Keats was criticised a lot when he was young because he never went to university but tried to be like Shelley and other poets of the time. No one really appreciated him until after he died, and then he was considered to be one of the greatest romantic poets of all time.”

“Romantic poet?” Chanyeol questions.

Baekhyun guides Chanyeol over to the couch, taking the book with them both. They sit next to each other, knees just touching. “Yeah, romantic. It was a period of time where the poets used to describe their feelings on the world and how they wanted to be separate to the aristocratic world. Some of it is really beautiful, but it's always mostly sad.”

“Oh. How comes?”

“Keats died from TB after all his brothers died from the same thing,” Baekhyun admits. He finds his hand just drifting over Chanyeol’s thigh, caressing the soft material of his sweats unconsciously. “It was a shame since he just got engaged to the woman he loved after he'd tried to ages to get her mother to consent to it. He died in Italy and had ‘Here lies One Whose Name was writ in Water’ written on his grave stone.”

Chanyeol looks around uncomfortably. He must not have understood the English. Nevertheless, before Baekhyun has a chance to translate, Chanyeol’s talking again. “What's your favourite one of his poems?”

“Hm...” Baekhyun glances down at the book, trying to find an answer in its darkened cover. A light bulb almost goes off in his head, and he smiles widely at Chanyeol. “I'll read it to you. See here.”

Baekhyun flicks through the pages until he finds the one that he's looking for. Though Chanyeol is probably a little bored, he pays ultimate attention to Baekhyun and acts as though he's the only person in the world. Why did Chanyeol made Baekhyun fall in love even more with every glance?

He clears his throat without a second thought, but decides to look directly at Chanyeol rather than at the words of the book. “Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art.

“Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night and watching, with eternal lids apart, like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite, the moving waters at their priestlike task of pure ablution round earth's human shores, or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask of snow upon the mountains and the moors.

“No—yet still stedfast, still unchangeable, pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast, to feel for ever its soft fall and swell, awake for ever in a sweet unrest, still, still to hear her tender-taken breath, and so live ever—or else swoon to death.”

There's just silence between them. Baekhyun’s looking at Chanyeol and Chanyeol is looking at Baekhyun, both with such a longing passion that the great romantics themselves would be proud. Baekhyun wants to kiss Chanyeol, but he's worried to overstep his boundary. Chanyeol wouldn't want to kiss him, he'd been ignoring him today.

But how desperate was Baekhyun to have them soft, rose petal lips all over his own. It would be amazing. Like something out of a dream that’s been given to him by Hades himself. Those lips—so soft. So perfect, like Chanyeol is at all times. Baekhyun could never raise to Chanyeol’s level of perfection.

“I wish I knew more English to understand that properly,” Chanyeol states. He looks down at the page that Baekhyun’s fingers are holding down and frowns. “You didn't look at the page once? Did you learn that by heart?”

Baekhyun nods shyly. He can't help but allow his legs to shake beneath him, mostly because he's nervous. He doesn't get many compliments and although Chanyeol hadn't said anything, he had a smile that showed he was proud.

No, he's nervous because the words dancing on the tip of his tongue are causing him so much trouble. Alas, he says what he wants to anyway, because if he didn't he may have screamed. “Can I kiss you, Chanyeol?”

“Please.”

It's one simple word that has Baekhyun tossing the book to the side, immediately pressing for Chanyeol’s lips to be all over his own. His hand is tangled in Chanyeol’s shirt as he tries to deepen the kiss between them, a louder and more desperate moan leaving Baekhyun’s lips because how badly did he miss this.

He didn't even care about the sex. Chanyeol could be abstinent for all he cared and Baekhyun would devote his life to him still. Sex, pleasure and kissing were just an added bonus.

“I've...missed you...so much,” Baekhyun mumbles against Chanyeol’s lips, the words coming between the smothered and hot brushes of lips against each other.

Chanyeol doesn't answer but Baekhyun doesn't care. He still tugs at the shirt Chanyeol has, twisting his fists into the material to decrease the distance between them even more. Baekhyun would have supposed that it was completely one sided if Chanyeol hadn't had sunk his teeth lightly into Baekhyun’s lower lip, tugging at it gently.

“Your voice is so hot,” Chanyeol says. It's breathy and probably meant to mean something else but Baekhyun automatically assumes that he means dirty talking. He starts to think of the most delicious words he can, but Chanyeol interrupts. “Read some more to me.”

Baekhyun nods softly. He leans back from Chanyeol but keeps his hands in the shirt, bringing Chanyeol with him as he lays back on the couch. Chanyeol’s now straddling Baekhyun, one hand by his head and the other by his shoulder.

Chanyeol nips at Baekhyun’s skin almost promptly, tongue running over the bite mark that’s left on the base of Baekhyun’s neck. Each time Chanyeol touches him Baekhyun feels like a supernova is exploding inside of him. He wanted this so badly. All he wanted to do was get lost in a flurry of Chanyeol and only Chanyeol.

“I almost wish we were butterflies and liv'd but three summer days—three such days with you I could fill with more delight than fifty common years could ever contain,” Baekhyun somehow remembers Chanyeol’s request for speaking. He can barely even speak but he wants to do it like Chanyeol said. “But however selfish I may feel, I am sure I could never act selfishly.”

“What's that from?” Chanyeol asks. The vibrations against Baekhyun’s skin from Chanyeol’s voice have him about to moan out so loud.

“A letter,” Baekhyun answers. He brings his hand to Chanyeol’s hair and runs his fingers through the freshly dyed ends, then tugs a little when he starts to feel a little pain from what Chanyeol’s sucking. “I want to write you a letter. I want to tell you how much I love you.”

Chanyeol brings himself up again to Baekhyun’s head, resting their foreheads gently together as he brushes his nose by Baekhyun’s. “I already know how much you love me.”

“That doesn't mean I don't want to say it over and over. I don't think words would ever show you how much I loved you.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. Leaning down again, he pecks Baekhyun’s swollen and darkened lips once more with the least amount of pressure he can give. “Then use your actions.”

“What do you mean?”

“Show me how much you love me without words. Silence speaks loudest.”

Baekhyun is lost in the haze of Chanyeol’s eyes. He's such a pretty boy, Baekhyun doesn't understand how he got him. Chanyeol could have been with anyone, like Jongin or Sehun who deserved him more. “Chanyeol...”

“Please,” his boyfriend begs. It's needy and filled with love; Baekhyun can barely even breathe through the tension Chanyeol’s throwing his way. “You said you needed me. Please, Baekhyun. I need you too.”

Baekhyun’s heart is heavy with emotion. He's not sure he can do this right now because he actually wanted to cry now. Finally he was wanted. No, he was needed. He had a purpose, he had someone to live for.

“It's wrong,” Baekhyun whispers. He presses his lips softly to the side of Chanyeol’s mouth and then draws the pads of his fingers across the side of his face. “On your friend’s couch?”

Chanyeol has to hide the smirk but Baekhyun's already clocked it. He's noticing the curling of his lips and the brightened eyes that Chanyeol possesses. He hopes that he doesn't make Chanyeol nervous anymore – that's not something he wanted. He would always hope that he made his boyfriend comfortable but he could sense something in the air.

Sure Chanyeol was staring right back at him, eyes full of life and skin slightly flushed all the way to his ears, but something’s being hidden. Would he really deny showing Chanyeol how much he would love him if given the chance though, all to find out what was wrong?

“It's either my friend’s couch or my friend’s bed.”


	14. tears and speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wishes he was sitting with Chanyeol but is happy that he's no where near Kris. Chanyeol wishes he was sitting with Baekhyun but is pissed he's right near Kris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so idk how this is because I haven't slept in like 32 hours as I stayed up to watch 16 episodes of Scarlet Heart Ryeo and I am in lOVE. It's my favourite thing in the world and I saw some people criticising Baekhyun's acting but truthfully I really think it's suits the kind of character he is. Can WE ALSO TALK ABOUT HOW HOT JUNG IS OMGHSH

“Oh my god,” Jongin says, staring across the room with possibly the most starstruck look on his face. Baekhyun follows Jongin’s eyes, meeting the group of people on the other side of the room that seem to be having way more fun. “Look at Kyungsoo’s hair. It's…oh my god.”

Baekhyun can't help but roll his eyes. He had no idea why Jongin wasn't over with Kyungsoo, Yixing, Jongdae and the others, including Chanyeol. Jongin had been going on for the past hour about how much fun they were so why wasn't he with them? They had a spare seat at the end of their row so it was plausible.

Baekhyun himself would have gone over there but he only really liked Chanyeol and there was lots of people between that empty seat and Chanyeol, so for now Baekhyun would stay here and deal with Jongin incessant whines about Kyungsoo until Sehun got back here.

“When’s this meant to start?” Baekhyun asks. It's directed at Jongin but he catches the attention of some others that Xia has invited from China. They mustn’t have understood his Korean though because none of them answered.

“In about twenty minutes,” Jongin says. “Well, that's if Xia shows up. Tao looks a bit nervous up there, maybe he thinks something will happen.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “You're telling me you'd be one hundred per cent content on your wedding day? Not nervous or anything?”

“Nah. I'd hope I can trust the other person would show up. Unlike Yixing’s date…”

Baekhyun glances over again to the empty chair and sees that it is in fact Yixing without anyone to accompany him. Jongdae has a girl by his side and Kyungsoo obviously took Chanyeol as his extra, making everything more awkward between Baekhyun and that group. Did Kyungsoo even know what he and Chanyeol did all over his apartment that one night?

He was a few seconds away from being able to reminisce over that night again (Baekhyun had thought about it almost every hour of the day ever since it happened) but he immediately caught Chanyeol’s eyes. There was a short pause, since Baekhyun didn't know how to address Chanyeol, but eventually Chanyeol smiled and waved his hand timidly in Baekhyun’s direction.

It's followed by Chanyeol quickly standing up and walking over to where Baekhyun’s sitting, taking Sehun’s empty seat. Baekhyun starts to low key panic because what was he even meant to do around Chanyeol in public. Act cool—Baek—act cool.

“Hey, Baek.”

“H-Hi!” Baekhyun answers, stutter in his rather exclaimed greeting that leads to a few guests in front of him turning to see what Baekhyun was practically squealing about. “How are you, Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun wouldn't yet admit it but he was still annoyed that Chanyeol took Kyungsoo’s invitation rather than his own. He was keeping it quiet for now though, because as he watched over Chanyeol’s expression he could see pain somewhere. What was making him sad? Baekhyun could feel tears pricking at the back of his own eyes at the thought of Chanyeol’s beautiful face being stained with tears.

“Okay. How are you? I saw what you liked on twitter last night.”

Baekhyun laughs to himself over his twitter rage yesterday. He has to hold back the tears that are actually gathering in the corners of his eyes now, threatening to spill as he relapses the events of last night. “Okay like you. Guess I was just… Overreacting.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Chanyeol asks, glancing to where Jongin’s sitting and smiling once he was content that Jongin isn't in fact listening in on their conversation. “We can go outside for a sec.”

“Have we got time?”

Baekhyun was quite happy to walk outside with Chanyeol, since he felt the need to confide in Chanyeol after what seemed like years without their midnight talks.

So when he sees Chanyeol nod slowly and hold out his hand, Baekhyun feels his insides jumping for joy for the first time in a while. “Yeah. Let's go talk.”

Baekhyun wasn't in the best state, if he was honest. He was an emotional mess and he spent half of last night sobbing into his bed sheets and Sehun’s shoulder and anything that offered him a little comfort. He was just sad. There was no other way to put it. He really needed Chanyeol to just hold him so he could cry over everything.

Chanyeol lead him out of the back exit and into a corridor that ran down the back of the hall of the wedding venue. They ended up in some room that looked to be mostly used for fake flower decorations and extra tables or chairs. The entire time, Baekhyun couldn't help but stroke his thumb over Chanyeol’s soft skin – what a great way of feeling some kind of togetherness.

“Right,” Chanyeol starts, pulling out a chair and then placing it in the middle of the room for Baekhyun to sit on. It's followed by another chair, one which is sat down Chanyeol himself. The two take the seats, just so their knees are touching. “Tell me what's wrong. You don't look like usual.”

Baekhyun frowns. “What is usual, Chan?”

“Like, there's always a glint in your eye and your smile looks like it was carved by those Roman sculptors everyone loves so much.”

“Do you want me to smile?” Baekhyun asks, trying his best to curl the corners of his lips up. Chanyeol nods once, hand brushing over Baekhyun’s momentarily, and this makes Baekhyun sigh a little. “Everything’s changing, Chan. I don't know what to do. Everything’s different.”

Chanyeol hums softly. “Of course everything’s changing. We’re together now, Xia’s getting married. Aren't you happy that things are changing?”

“Of course I am. I'm happy that I'm with you and I'm happy that everyone’s getting into their own relationships. It makes me happy. But I keep crying, Chanyeol. Something must be wrong with me because every time I'm thinking I can only cry.”

There's a moment of silence and Baekhyun really feels like his lungs are about to collapse after he's admitted that. He's not sure how Chanyeol will react. He hopes that Chanyeol understands in some way. He has to, surely.

“Has something happened at work?”

Oh, of course Chanyeol could work that out. The jack off all trades that he was, now able to at psychic to the list of superpowers. “Do you know what happens when you breach the privacy agreement as a civil servant?”

Chanyeol shakes his head timidly.

“Well, turns out they don't take it very well. If they find you logging into personal records more than once on one of their computers you're lucky if you just get fired,” Baekhyun announces. He can't help but sniffle towards the end of his sentence. “I didn't even know that they could track what you're doing on there. You know, I really thought I would get away with it. I'm pretty sure Jongin sold me out anyway. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?”

Chanyeol shakes his head again, but this time leans forward to bring his head to Baekhyun's. “Did you do something at the hospital, Baek?”

“I kept going into your personal file that day you came to the hospital. I knew everything off by heart. Like your blood type and when you used to go into the hospital as a kid. Did you know that you're prone to more illnesses because you have acute anaemia, Chan? You need to always wear jackets and rest well. Get as much sleep as you can.”

Baekhyun notices how Chanyeol quite clearly shifts around awkwardly in his seat. Nonetheless, Chanyeol’s fingers tug at Baekhyun’s gently when Baekhyun looks to the side, eyes glassy now. “Why did you look at my profile?”

“Because I wanted to protect you.” Baekhyun brings his hand to the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt to push it under the blazer’s own collar, then adjusts Chanyeol’s slightly crooked hair and hair that’s messy and thrown back with no style. “I didn't want to know what life was like without you and I got worried because you know how many problems there are with people these days. What if you had septicaemia or some kind of terminal illness? I couldn't lose you.”

“You won't lose me.”

Chanyeol’s few words are why throws a tear down Baekhyun’s cheek. He chokes up a sob – he's not exactly sure why he’s crying but he is now – and immediately his arms are thrown around his boyfriend’s neck. This was enough to convince Chanyeol, wasn't it? This made it seem like Baekhyun was really nothing without Chanyeol.

“You tell me that now but…” Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol with widened eyes. More tears are falling now, and his lip is shaking so much he can't even talk anymore.

“But I left before,” Chanyeol finishes. He strokes a large hand down Baekhyun’s back, soothing his skin in circular motions. “I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have left but I didn't know what else to do. I was scared.”

Baekhyun nods quickly. A hand is brought to his face and he quickly wipes the back of his hand under his eyes. “You don't think that I was scared? Waking up without you is hell. I don't want to to wake up without you. I don't want to live a life without you and it scares me how much I rely on you. Ever since you left my life has been falling apart.”

“You had a life without me, Baek,” Chanyeol says. It's a sudden reminder to Baekhyun that yeah, there was a time where Chanyeol didn't exist to him but everything was different then. It was all better.

“But back then Jongin and Sehun were dating. Kris was making everyone cheat on their partners. Luhan hated the sight of me. Kyungsoo didn't make me insanely jealous and Yixing didn't make you want to hate me.” Baekhyun’s trying to calm his tears but they keep coming. He's stuck sitting on Chanyeol’s lap with their chests pressed flush together as he continues to whine. As usual. “Before I met you I didn't have a reason, I told you that. Before I met you I had two best friends who only needed each other and their crazy roommate who’s obsessive and stalks people.”

Chanyeol doesn’t move. He's just staring obsessively in a manor that probably only Baekhyun himself could have taught him. “Before I met you I had three jobs and I hated my life because every person I dated didn't like me back. I don't want to be that person again. I want to be with you. How much more can I do to show you that?”

“You can't do anything else,” Baekhyun answers. He smiles, sighing afterwards as he drops his head towards the ground. “I don't want you to do anything else. I just wanted you to know everything I did. I wanted you to hear from me how shit of a person I am and why you deserve someone like Kyungsoo or Jongin or Sehun or… I love you so much, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun must not be making any sense; his words are jumbled and his voice is stuttering because he can't contain his emotions that are suddenly making a spring on him. But Chanyeol’s there for him and that's all Baekhyun needs to get by. He has Chanyeol. He actually has Chanyeol for himself.

“I deserve you, and you deserve me, yeah?” Chanyeol mumbles. He presses his lips to the side of Baekhyun's lips, the slightly chapped skin not bothering Baekhyun in the slightest. “I love you, Baekhyun. Probably more than words and actions and silences can say.”

Baekhyun nods once. He leans his head back on Chanyeol’s chest, curling up on Chanyeol’s lap with his boyfriend’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He's at some kink of peace, and it's so lovely to not be worrying about anything for the first time. But he still had to tell Chanyeol, he promised Sehun he'd tell Chanyeol.

So he does, and the words fall exactly when Baekhyun starts picking on the buttons that are a gold feat on Chanyeol’s shirt. He hadn't even told Chanyeol how good he looked tonight. “The hospital fired me for abusing the power of my position and are currently at court to take away my right to practice nursing again.”

 

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol finds himself a little emotional during the ceremony. He doesn't tear up when he sees Xia in a dress that Jongdae and Yixing had a lot to say about, but he does tear up when he glances back and sees Baekhyun staring forward with that wet look in his eyes like he'd carried on bawling after they left the room. Baekhyun did, Chanyeol knew that, but it was consistent.

Really, Chanyeol felt helpless because he just wanted to be there for Baekhyun, but he couldn't. He couldn't stand up now because the ceremonial was half way through his speech and he couldn't even pull Baekhyun out because how rude was that? He had a plan to get Baekhyun to steal Kyungsoo’s seat or he'd steal Jongin’s seat when they all moved to the room next door for the after-wedding. Chanyeol didn't know what they were called – ironic considering he worked in a bridal store.

“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Huang Zitao and Han Xia in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. This was going to be long, he could tell by the droned our voice of the ceremonial who sounded foreign and didn't have the best Korean in the world. Not to mention he was very monotonous and barely could even speak above a snail’s pace. Oh, and he was repeating the Mandarin after each paragraph. How fun this was going to be.

Chanyeol can't help but take another peak at Baekhyun. He looks so soft in the suit he's wearing – it was mostly plain apart from the white pocket sleeve on his blazer and studded black buttons on the shirt. Actually, that looked familiar. He'd seen something like that. No, he'd modelled something like that before.

Then it hit him — that was a custom made from where he used to work. Yeah, definitely. He remembered how much his boss was complaining about the guy having abnormally short limbs so she couldn't measure on Chanyeol or any other male employees for that matter.

Chanyeol suppressed a laugh at the memory. Though Kyungsoo shot him a glance from his left, Chanyeol managed to cover up his laugh with a cough and eventually ended up glancing back at Baekhyun once more, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes for a second. He did love

He actually remembered Baekhyun coming in to get it. This was after they met at the hospital, he was sure. But Baekhyun didn't speak with him so he didn't get a chance to speak with him. Maybe Baekhyun ordered it to see him? Nah, surely not – Baekhyun wasn't as desperate as Chanyeol was. Baekhyun wouldn't burn his hand to see Chanyeol.

He would lose his job though.

Chanyeol’s thoughts are soon distracted by a buzzing in his pocket. He rolls his eyes as Kyungsoo slaps his thigh, annoyed at the persistent buzzing despite him telling Chanyeol to put his phone on silent. Chanyeol still pulls his phone from his pocket and can't help the childish grin that grows on his face.

_**Baekhyun** : stop looking back at me – you're distracting me with your cute face_

He debates a reply, but soon gets his usual triple text from Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun: you're so beautiful when you smile_

_Baekhyun: smile more often please, it warms my heart_

Chanyeol conceals another heartfelt laugh by clearly his throat, then unlocks his phone to send a text back to his expectant boyfriend.

_Chanyeol: you’re talking. every time you smile a flower blooms_

_Baekhyun: yah~ don't lie to me yeol_

_Baekhyun: it's impossible for a human to cause the immediate blooming of a flower_

_Chanyeol: how about you stop with the science? if I wanted to learn I would be at school and not here_

_Baekhyun: we can always ditch and go to a school?_

_Chanyeol: uhhhh no I'm good_

_Chanyeol: I don't hate it here that much_

_Baekhyun: fine, fine. why does Kyungsoo keep hitting your legs?_

_Chanyeol: because he thinks I'm rude texting idk he's the one who started playing Black Pink out loud at his cousins baby shower soooo_

_Baekhyun: baby shower? do you wanna come to a baby shower with me in a few weeks?_

Chanyeol hovers over his keypad for a while. Honestly, he couldn't give an answer. His plan was to leave and he'd factored a long distance relationship with Baekhyun but ideally he'd want to take Baekhyun with him now.

Another glance back and Chanyeol’s blushing. This time he also attracts the attention of Sehun who just glares until Chanyeol has to look away. All this time and that kid still low key scared Chanyeol shitless. But he still has time to soak in the mental image of Baekhyun with his freshly dyed blond hair that suited him so well. Almost as cute as the pink hair.

_Baekhyun: you don't have to, obviously_

_Chanyeol: it's okay. I actually needed to talk to you about something._

_Baekhyun: sure – everything okay?_

_Chanyeol: it's gonna be good, yeah. by the way, your hair looks so good._

_Baekhyun: matches the suit, right? You recognise the suit?_

_Chanyeol: hmm. had a feeling it was you buying that custom suit that day._

After a whispered lecture from Kyungsoo after the latter had supposedly seen one of Xia’s cousins glaring their way for Chanyeol being on his phone, Chanyeol does give up and puts his phone away finally. Though it's definitely preferential treatment because Yixing starts to play unblock me and he doesn't get told off by satansoo.

Maybe it was proof of what Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo might have been jealous of Baekhyun in the strangest of ways. Whilst Chanyeol really hoped that wasn't true, he couldn't help but feel like it was the case. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were so close before and now they spoke only in person. They didn't text or Skype and Kyungsoo didn't even know that Chanyeol had had sex with the love of his life already.

He guessed that they weren't in that stage of their friendship anymore. Life moves on, everything keeps changing.

“Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Chanyeol clearly zoned back in at the right moment. There was a couple of anxious stares, especially one from Tao to Xia and right back at them, as well as Luhan who shifts around awkwardly from his seat to check that no one is standing up and saying anything. Chanyeol even checks around, much like Jongdae, but catches Baekhyun’s eyes as he mouths something.

He cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow. What did Baekhyun mouth? Miss—piss—kiss—kris—!

“Kris,” Chanyeol whispers to himself, looking back at the front and trying to concentrate on the front of the hall.

“What about him?” Kyungsoo asks, voice hushed but still attracting the attention of everyone in their row. Even Jongdae’s date. “Is Kris here?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, he's not.”

There's almost a continuous sigh around the room as the officiate starts again, words flowing from before as though there wasn't that rather long and stretched out pause that was left for someone to ruin this couple. Ugh, there was so many people and it was so materialistic.

Chanyeol didn't want that. When he got married he wanted it to be quite simple with his closest friends near to where his parents used to live a while ago. There was a nice place to host a wedding there. Baekhyun would look nice opposite him at the end of the isle. Or Baekhyun could wear a dress, Chanyeol wasn't exactly opposed to a suit or a dress as long as it was Baekhyun. His Baekhyun, standing there with him so that they could be officially classed as together forever.

Xia and Tao are almost in the clear, but it's almost all times specifically. The officiate is about to start the vows but a door near the front of the hall opens and in comes in that sophisticated and annoyingly attractive prick.

“Kris?” Tao says rather loudly. There's hushed whispers around the room but the man in question – Kris, who else – doesn't seem to care. He just shrugs his shoulders to adjust the blazer he's wearing and pushes the sunglasses he's wearing back up the bridge of his nose.

“Oh,” Kris says, mocking Tao’s tone almost. He stops beside Tao and Xia, looking over them both and then pulling off his sunglasses. After a quick glance through the congregation, he scoffs. “My apologies. It seems I'm late.”

Luhan clears his threat, standing up and moving towards Kris. He takes a hold of Kris’ arm, gripping it tightly and whispering something in his ear.

“I'm here to congratulate my two friends,” Kris answers, loudly again. Luhan rolls his eyes and shoves at Kris’ chest, shaking his head. Kris just shrugs again. “Oh, sorry. I should use their full titles. Xia the girl I fucked when I was trying to piss you off and Tao the girl I fucked when j was trying to piss you off and you, Luhan, the guy I fucked to… actually I don't know. Were we drunk when you and I hooked up in that bathroom?”

Chanyeol glances back at Sehun this time, immediately noticing the way that both Jongin and Baekhyun are giving Sehun the most regretful of stares ever. This was so Kris-like. Of course he'd do this. Chanyeol still didn't even know what their law suits were over when it came to each other but he could feel the frustration from basically every one in the room.

“Leave,” Luhan states, pushing at Kris’ chest again. Unfortunately Kris is a bit bigger than Luhan and doesn't even react to the push.

“That's rude to you guests. I even brought gifts!” Kris holds up a matte black bag for everyone to see, smiling very smugly to the people watching to almost prove what I good friend he was. He points to the end of Chanyeol’s row, starting to head towards the seat. “Well, thanks for saving a seat for me! I knew you guys did actually want me to come.”

Luhan looks mad, Tao is confused and Xia is reflective of her brother, glaring death into every pore of Kris’ skin. Sehun looks as bad as Baekhyun did earlier, Baekhyun had an arm over his shoulder and Jongin is mouthing something to Kyungsoo, most probably.

Kris sits down, waving at Yixing until he gets a reply and then dumping his bags on the floor. Another quick glance around the room has him curious, Chanyeol can only suspect it's because of the fact everyone is still talking about the big and burly man from Canada who speaks like a billion languages.

Fortunately enough, Kris is quiet afterwards. He isn't continued to be spoke about after the officiant starts again, and instead he's on his phone taking pictures of the wedding in front of him. Chanyeol might have thought it was cute, if he didn't see the images soon being sent to a whatsapp group chat that specifically were of Xia.

Kris does however notice the quiet atmosphere and looks up again, halting the officiator by calling out rather loudly. “So have we gone past the speak now or forever hold your peace bit?"


	15. exuberance and ignorance

“So... are they married or not?”

Chanyeol really didn't like weddings, and he wasn't particularly enthralled today. Xia looked like someone had left a drawing pin face up in her shoe and Zitao had forgotten to take it out after he placed it there. It was stupid for them to get married, but after Kris came in Chanyeol had zoned out and now had no idea of the outcome. Typical, Chanyeol, miss the important bit. 

Baekhyun’s hand was calmly holding his own, and I offered some comfort to Chanyeol. He wondered if it would be like this when he gets married, be it to Baekhyun for not. He'd hope for more love, not just approval. Which is why everything was so stupid right now – he loved Baekhyun, but no one approved of them. That was the problem. 

“Unfortunately they are, Chanyeol,” Kris answers, causing Chanyeol to look up slowly. He glances to his left where Baekhyun is sitting, and catches his boyfriend staring as usual. But Baekhyun doesn't look away this time, instead smiling softly. “I don't get it, why do they deserve happiness and we don't?”

Chanyeol sighs with a sense of tiredness. “Happiness is relative, Kris. They might not be their happy, but they're our happy.”

“Look at us,” Kris says, turning back to the wine glass he'd refilled about forty times already. He gulps down the remainder of the glass, then slouches back in his seat and throws his head back. “We all lost our good friends over love. Look at Xia, she has all of my friends and all of your two friends around her. It's not gonna be like that for us, is it?”

“We have each other, Kris, and you have Junmyeon,” Baekhyun chips in, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand tightly for a moment before dropping it again.

“Yah, Baekhyun. I'd like you to promise me something,” Kris says, holding out his hand for Baekhyun to take. Chanyeol watches carefully, noticing how intent Baekhyun becomes suddenly. “I want you to promise me, Wu Yifan, that you'll never hurt Chanyeol. That you'll be his best friend and his lover, that you'll make sure every morning he wakes up and knows how much you love him and you'll make sure he's happy.”

Baekhyun grins widely, nodding as he takes Kris’ hand and shakes it firmly. “Of course I promise you that.”

“Good. And Park Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol hums, looking between his boyfriend an Kris who are still shaking hands in a very strange manor. “Yeah?”

“I want you to promise me that you will love and appreciate Baekhyun for what he is, weirdo or not. Whether he stares at when you're sleeping or he knows what you're up to every hour of the day, make sure he knows that he has a place in this world and that it's with you.”

“Are you marrying us, Kris?” Chanyeol asks, taking Kris’ other hand without fail. 

“No, not yet.” Kris shakes their hands once more before letting go, leaving his palms to rest on his lap stilly. “But what I am doing is making sure that my favourite couple never break up. You're the only two around here that seem to only care about each other rather than other people, and that matters a lot. When you start listening to what others have to say about you, that's when everything is ruined.”

Chanyeol nods, looking over to Baekhyun and smiling in a manner similar to how Baekhyun was earlier. “I'm sorry I left you before.”

“And I'm sorry that I got paranoid and everything,” Baekhyun says, meeting Chanyeol’s apology by resting his head on the Chanyeol’s shoulder. There's a moment of silence, the three enjoying the sound of music and laughter in their somber area. 

“You guys shouldn't apologise for being yourselves,” Kris says, breaking the silence. He pats Baekhyun on the shoulder, which causes Baekhyun to open his eyes and look between Chanyeol and Kris with one eye. “Embrace who you are, won't you? There's a reason you guys are together and it's not because you faked who you were to each other.”

Baekhyun brings up his head from Chanyeol’s shoulder, standing up and holding out his hand to Chanyeol. It leaves a Chanyeol confused again, looking over at Kris who seems oblivious to what Baekhyun’s doing as well. However, it isn't long before Baekhyun is revealing all. “I promise Kris I'd make sure you were happy, so I'm going to make you happy.”

“By doing what?” Chanyeol asks, though he still takes Baekhyun’s hand with pleasure. 

“I'm not sure yet,” Baekhyun says. He pulls Chanyeol up, then pulls the taller boy into his chest and hugs him tight. Unfortunately Chanyeol’s a sucker for hugs and Baekhyun too, so immediately gives in and has his arm around Baekhyun’s torso, head buried in Baekhyun’s neck. “Chan, were gonna be happy. No more me being worried you'll leave me, no more you being scared of me. We’re going to be Chanyeol and Baekhyun, nothing more, nothing less. My friends won't come in the way, and neither will your friends.”

Chanyeol finds himself smiling at his boyfriend’s words, arms tightening around Baekhyun’s torso a little. “I still need to talk to you about something, Baekhyun.”

“What is it?” Baekhyun says, pulling away. Chanyeol can sense the urgency in his voice but ignores it anyway, turning to Kris with an encouraging grin. 

“Wu Yifan, I'll keep your promise, but you have to promise me something too.” Chanyeol idly slings his hand over Baekhyun’s shoulder, the other going straight for his blazer pocket. “You're going to try to sort things out with Luhan, whether you like it or not. It might hurt, but it will hurt more in the future when you realise you lost someone who you called brother at one point over a girl.”

Kris nods slowly, looking up from the floor to Chanyeol. “I'll do it. Maybe not now but I'll do it for you guys. Then we’re even.”

“Ah, no. Between us we made two promises to you, so you still owe me a promise,” Baekhyun says, looking at Yifan with a smirk that could only be described as terrifying. Baekhyun was up to something, but Chanyeol liked it. He liked seeing Baekhyun smile with so much of a carefree attitude. “You have to promise me that you'll take good care of Chanyeol’s friend and that you'll never treat him like everyone believed you treated Xia. Deal?”

Chanyeol felt his cheeks hearing up a little. Baekhyun was different to others and he knew it – Baekhyun didn't just care about Chanyeol but the people Chanyeol cared about, too. It was nice, really. He loved Yixing as Kyungsoo and Jongdae, but they all had their own priorities and Chanyeol wasn't one of them. Even as he watched them all laughing and joking with each other over at Luhan’s table, he could tell he was second best to everyone else. 

Kris, however, hums in agreement with Baekhyun’s words and crosses his arms over his chest. “Deal. But no promises, because some people actually thought we were good together, so... I'll leave you two do it, I have some things to do before the night is over.”

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun questions with a raised brow. 

“Do you remember about the time when Xia and I broke up I said that I always win?” Kris asks. Baekhyun nods, but still looks a little confused. “Well, here goes it. I'm going to win this, just like I won those law suits and just like I won in making Luhan cry on camera. So, you two should run along and go talk about anything or everything.”

Chanyeol looks to Baekhyun, a frown on both their faces. “Kris, what have you planned?”

“Nothing much! I just have a few secrets to reveal about everyone is all. Now, I suggest that you two go outside for a bit, it might get ugly and... I'm really hoping one happy story comes out of today. Oh, and Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol nods, turning to Kris with a polite smile on his lips. “Yep?”

“You should definitely ask Baekhyun what you wanted. Now run along kids!”

Kris was a strange guy, but he was genuine. Chanyeol liked that. He enjoyed the idea of having only these genuine people around him who might have had ill intentions but at least were full of honesty and didn't care what other people had to say. Yeah, Chanyeol did love his friends but he wasn't sure of their intentions. Their loyalty had been with Luhan, that was clear from the beginning. 

So as Baekhyun held onto his hand as the walked through the wedding venue, aiming to get outside as quickly as possible and avoid whatever Kris had planned, Chanyeol could only smile. Baekhyun didn't have the most likeable mindset and he did at one point scare Chanyeol, but he was changing. Change is good, Chanyeol would tell himself, and in the same way Chanyeol would change to make himself better for Baekhyun. Less whiny and worried about the future. 

Because really, the future was already set for him. Chanyeol didn't believe in fate but he did believe that sometimes things are set up in order for something to happen, be the power supernatural or not. His ending was never guaranteed but after everything had happened, Chanyeol could be quite certain that his future was going to be with Baekhyun, whether they lived a long and happy life or not. The latter would obviously be less hoped for. 

“What was it you needed to tell me?” Baekhyun asks, resting his elbows on the concrete fence that lined the balcony they'd found. It was about a ten foot drop to the bottom, so Chanyeol made sure he had an arm around Baekhyun’s waist just in case. 

“I went to visit my parents a while ago,” Chanyeol says, looking down to Baekhyun with an emotionless expression. “They didn't want to tell me something, because they thought I had a happy life here. They didn't want me to leave Seoul because they believed everything I had was here. They didn't know I lost my jobs, or that my friends disapproved of my relationship. I came to the realisation that there's literally one thing keeping me here, and it's you.”

Baekhyun licks his dry lips, brows pulled together as he thinks over Chanyeol’s words. “What did your parents keep from you?”

“That my dad is sick, and that he's not got long left. A few years at the most, which wasn't exactly a surprise to me because growing up I remember how he used to have trouble with his breathing and chest, so it was expected eventually. But hearing that something was actually wrong made me think that I need to go home, I can't stay away from them and leave my dad without any memories of me how I am now.”

“I'm so sorry, Chan.” Baekhyun’s arms are immediately around Chanyeol, holding him tight in a manner that can only be described as protective. “You should be with him, make him happy like you make everyone else happy.”

Chanyeol finds himself nodding, but notices the glint in Baekhyun’s eyes. He guessed that Baekhyun didn't want him to leave, which was something Chanyeol didn't want to do either. “Well, I was thinking that... I don't want to sound selfish, but I would really like it if you came with me? I know you have a life here but if you were with me it would be so much better for everything. It took me a while to realise but I'm happiest when I'm with you, and I know Sehun is here and so is Kris but— I really want a life with you, Baekhyun.”

His palms are sweaty as he waits for Baekhyun’s answer, heart beating so fast that a heart attack is probably on the horizon. Whilst Chanyeol’s sure his heart stops beating the second Baekhyun looks up at him, it definitely stops when Baekhyun speaks. 

“The only reason I'm here is you, so if you go I'll be going too.”

 

 

Happiness is relative, Baekhyun’s sure of it. Chanyeol was no philosopher but he could only believe that Chanyeol was right about happiness, because every time Baekhyun saw his boyfriend smile or laugh there was a warm feeling in his heart that told him he was genuinely happy for what had come. It was a long journey here, but they were going to start a new life together and be… happy. 

“I really like the colour grey on you,” Baekhyun states, looking up at Chanyeol. He was laying down on Chanyeol’s lap, head on Chanyeol’s thighs that were so relaxed beneath him. “Oh, yeah, we should definitely have grey coloured sheets and covers, silk too. I bet you'd look good all dressed up in silk.”

Chanyeol blushes all the way to his ears, which makes Baekhyun laugh a little, holding his hand to his chest from the fact it's hurting him to show any more emotion – he was happier than he'd ever been and it was all because of Chanyeol. “Silk is expensive.”

“And? We can own our own business and make loads of money to pay for all the expensive things that make you look good. What kind of business would we be good at owning?”

“Well, you're a nurse and I'm a... rather talented sales assistant who can now cook in McDonald's. We’ll take it from there.” Chanyeol brings his hand to Baekhyun’s hair, pushing back the loose ends from Baekhyun’s forehead. “I have this really strange idea, and you can't hate me for it alright? But it would make us a lot of money.”

Baekhyun raises a brow. What kind of thing could be strange that Baekhyun would be the one who finds it strange – Baekhyun was the strange one in this relationship. What are you talking about, Park Chanyeol?”

“I was on tumblr the other day and I saw all these couple blogs. As it turns out, porn can be quite—”

“Are you suggesting that we become porn stars?” Baekhyun says, sitting up quickly. He turns back to Chanyeol, lips gapped in confusion. “Chanyeol, I joked about exhibitionism once but I don't really need Kris seeing me naked one day when he looks into his niche fetishes for power bottoms who are twice the height of the guy fucking them.”

Chanyeol shakes his head rapidly, eyes widened from Baekhyun’s statement. Though Baekhyun’s still a little taken back by the statement, he can't help but have a picture in the back of his mind (that's filled with all his thoughts of having Chanyeol begging him for more) of a badly filmed video of more shower fingering posted all over the internet. “No, no—! I meant, we post pictures of us on tumblr doing cute and sexy stuff. Then we put ads on the blog, get way more money without even trying. We don't even need to have videos on, everyone’s horny these days so they'll get off to just a picture.”

“You sound like you're talking from experience.”

“I can't lie, I have seen Jongdae bust a nut more than once with a picture a girl sent him just in underwear. He's either really into underwear or he doesn't get enough action,” Chanyeol explains. Baekhyun feels jealousy in his veins, but he manages to keep it down. He wasn't like that anymore; he knew that Chanyeol was just for him now. “Well, I didn't see him do that, but I watched him run to the toilet and then ten seconds later there was a high pitched, squealing sound of someone who likes to be called little boy in bed.”

Baekhyun stifles a laugh, deciding to replace himself back at Chanyeol’s side with his back leaning against the brick wall they'd been sitting against. “How do you know so much about Jongdae’s kinks?”

“Because Jongdae doesn't leave his fetlife account very hidden. You know how many times he's left it open on my laptop when he borrowed it?”

“Oh my god, show me!” Baekhyun exclaims, shoving at Chanyeol’s thigh for urgency. Chanyeol nods, pulling his phone from his pocket and unlocking it quickly – strange, no passcode. Maybe Chanyeol didn't feel the need to be so secretive anymore. “Fetlife… I think Kris showed me that site. It's where he met this girl who let him tie all her limbs to the bed post and tease her for hours. Uhm, don't tell him I told you I remember that. He told me when he was drunk. But now you've said it, Jongdae totally looks like the type to want to have that kind of fetish.”

Chanyeol holds up his phone, showing a picture of Jongdae with a collar around his neck and bare chest exposed with a list of fetishes underneath. It almost causes Baekhyun to choke on the air around him, but Chanyeol pulls the phone away too quickly. “This guy is weird, let me tell you. See, one of the things he's listed on here is pain play. What does that even mean?”

“Aish, it means he likes to get hurt. Do you think he likes girls to... bite his dick, or something?” Baekhyun asks. 

“That's so weird!” Chanyeol says, playfully hitting Baekhyun’s shoulder and mocking a gag. “How could you like that! It would hurt so much and — Baekhyun, don't you dare get any ideas! I don't want teeth even touching anywhere on lower region, yeah? The bite zone is restricted only to my neck and shoulders.”

Baekhyun smirks, cocking his head to the side noticeably. “Ah, so I am allowed to bite you then Chan? Didn't know you were into that. I'll definitely be sure to try that when we next—”

His words are cut off with the sound of of a door slamming, coming from the direction of the balcony they were standing on previously until Baekhyun had dragged them both down here so they could sit in the almost dark. Chanyeol stands up quickly, to which Baekhyun follows by quickly standing too. 

“Wow, someone’s angry,” Baekhyun mumbles, holding his hand out in front of Chanyeol and taking a step forward. He felt a protective side of him burning inside, not wanting anything to happen to Chanyeol. “You think there's another wedding going on today too? They sometimes share this venue.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, then back to the balcony that's gone silent suddenly. “I haven't seen anyone. Maybe it's Kris? He's been pissed off all day, I bet he spoke to Luhan or something and something kicked off.”

“Hm. Probably,” Baekhyun says, humming in agreement but still watching the empty scene with curious eyes. 

Call in intuition, but Baekhyun sensed something was wrong. He didn't like the way things had been going today, how Kris was so secretive and wanted to get things out, why there was secrets needed to be told and why they were told to leave. Why was everything so quiet? Why were they even out there? There was meant to be security stopping people from leaving. 

Kris liked to cause a scene, but he didn't often get physically angry. He just end up being sarcastic and using the fact he was secretly pretty smart to cover everything up and make himself out to be a victim in everything. He really deserved much more credit for everything he did in terms of revenge. It was an admirable skill to pull everything off so perfectly like he did with the law suits and what not. 

“Do you think we should go look?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun notices how Chanyeol’s shaky hand reaches for his own, wrapping around it tightly – so tightly that Baekhyun notices the sweat dripping from Chanyeol’s palm. 

“It's probably nothing, we can get back in the front way,” Baekhyun says, acknowledging that Chanyeol was probably as nervous as he was right now. Whoever was up was definitely angry, and there was now the echoing of two pairs of footsteps that filled the otherwise silent air. They were edging closer to the edge, Baekhyun could tell by how the sound was getting louder. “Come on, Chanyeol, lets go.”

But Chanyeol stays still whilst Baekhyun turns around to drag them to a more peaceful place, and he refuses to move. “Baek, isn't that—?”

That was a fifteen foot drop, there was a reason the two men were on that balcony. Baekhyun and Chanyeol could have been witnesses to something that would mean they had to stay. He couldn't have that. 

“Come on, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, glancing around but not taking his eyes from Chanyeol. He could see two men out the corner of his eyes, but he wouldn't acknowledge them. 

Chanyeol doesn't move again, just staring with wide eyes at the scene unfolding on the balcony with his hand still tightly clutching Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun knows he shouldn't look up there because if anything happens he could be held accountable. There was a reason they were on the balcony. There was a reason that Kris told them to run along. 

Baekhyun uses all his effort to pull Chanyeol with him, and though it takes a little strength he eventually manages to pull his boyfriend away so that they're facing the opposite way. Baekhyun can only hope Chanyeol’s wrong about who ever he saw up there. 

“You said we were going to start a new life, yeah?” Baekhyun says. He glances over Chanyeol’s shoulder so that he can see the two men, but tries his best to ignore their faces. 

“What is it, Baekhyun?”

“We didn't see anyone on that balcony.” Baekhyun turns and pulls Chanyeol by his hand, taking a deep breath and nodding to himself. Chanyeol wouldn't get pulled into this. They were going to move away and Kris could sort out whatever beef he still had with the others. “Chanyeol-ah, when Kris told us to leave, we left and went back to mine, that's what you tell people who asked. We’re not getting involved in this.”

Chanyeol freezes, pulling Baekhyun to a stop on the path too. “Baekhyun, what's going to—”

Chanyeol’s cut off by the sound of shouting now, two loud and dominant voices that Baekhyun knew too well for his own good. He takes a deep breath, looking up to Chanyeol and offering a small smile. He could protect Chanyeol from this, he could. This wasn't their problem. 

Their problem was sorting things out between the two of them, going to help out Chanyeol’s father and getting jobs so that they both were happy. He made a promise to a friend that he didn't exactly call a friend all the time but would happily keep a promise to. 

“—what's going to happen up there?”

“I don't know, and neither of us saw it happen, okay?” Baekhyun says. He notices how shaky Chanyeol’s body is and brings the taller boy into his body, embracing him tightly with all his strength to show all the comfort he can. “If anything does happen, we don't know it happened. We were sitting on my bed discussing how porn is going to make us lots of money.”

Baekhyun doesn't want Chanyeol to lie, but it's all he can suggest. Through the broken sentences that are being shouted behind Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s not sure what this all is over and why it's happening, but the thumping of a body against the ground leaves him to only hold Chanyeol tighter, the muscles in his body tensing from the morbid sound. 

“We’re gonna be happy, Park Chanyeol. We’re all that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH the last chapter my friends!! Well, I hope I left you with enough of a reason to read the second book which will be about Sehun and Luhan, but start about midway through this story. So you'll get Sekai, Kaisoo, Hunhan AND Chanbaek in it too. It will be written like this with an aim of 60k words so... yeah, I hope you liked this and feedback is always welcome! I'd really like to thank you all for reading, and for commenting too. I probably would have given up of you wouldn't have been so supportive ♡♡♡


	16. PART TWO: KNOWING GLANCES

Apologises for the long wait, but chapter one of part two is finally here!!

> [Knowing Glances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13462416)


End file.
